


Forest Fires

by CrystalCosmic, I_am_Eli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All the other Weasleys are pretty chill though, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Aromantic Draco Malfoy, Asexual Draco Malfoy, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Child Neglect, Doesn't go about it the right way?, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Sirius Black, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Harry and Ginny are bros, Harry is child cupid, Harry is the best matchmaker ever, He means well..., Honestly he's a good guy and a bad guy, Hufflepuff Colin Creevey, JUST, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Neglectful Dursleys, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Resorting, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron is chill till he isnt, Slow Burn, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, gay Colin Creevey, harry and draco are bros, just..., mostly - Freeform, pure beans, they are beans, very, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 71,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalCosmic/pseuds/CrystalCosmic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Eli/pseuds/I_am_Eli
Summary: After six years, Sirius is free and the first thing he does is get his godson, Harry, a cheese burger, and try to get his best friend, Remus, to forgive him. Follows Harry's years at Hogwarts and a few years before it.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 150
Kudos: 419





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think and any ideas you may have.

“Avada Kedavra!” the hooded figure yelled. There was a flash of green light from within the house, an upper corner of the house blew out in a shower of wood and plaster, and Sirius screamed. Who was it that had died? James? Lily? Harry? Who died because he could not run fast enough? He pointed his wand into the air and made a large swooping gesture, a tendril of tawny gold and ruby red shooting out of the end of his wand. When he looked up, there was a fiery gold phoenix shimmering in the sky. A request for help from any Order members in the area. Something that James had thought of. 

He ran towards the house and he instantly felt the remnants of the broken Fidelius Charm. He could feel his throat start to close up and hot tears start to stream down his face but he ignored it in favor of getting inside the house. 

The first thing he saw upon entry of the ransacked house was his best friend’s dead body. It lay, crumpled, on the foot of the stairs. There were no obvious markings on his corpse, and you probably wouldn’t even be able to tell he was dead if not for the pale pallor of his skin and his glassy hazel eyes, staring up at nothing. Empty. Sirius took a deep breath, willing himself not to break down. There was a chance that Voldemort was still in the house, a chance that Lily and Harry were still alive, and he couldn’t risk their demise by breaking down now. But if Lily was alive… Why was the house so quiet? Surely…

He shot up the stairs like a bat out of hell. The entire upper floor seemed to be sagging in on itself, the walls breaking down. There was a shower of glass everywhere he stepped, making it impossible to walk without the crunching sound under his boots, like dead leaves. He shuddered inwardly at the term. Dead. His best friend, one of the only people that could keep him sane, once of the only people that could make life bearable for him, was dead. Why James?

The first room we went to was the nursery. It seemed to be the most damaged area of the house. He could feel a cold draft coming from the area of the house the nursery was in. Probably from the explosion, Sirius thought distantly. 

He stepped into the room and was met with the sight of a pale body on the floor. Her auburn hair spread in a fan around her head. Her eyes were facing the ceiling. The shade of green was piercing, chilling him to the bone. Voldemort was nowhere in sight. He fell to his knees.

“I’m sorry Lily, I’m so sorry… I should’ve been here to protect you and Jamie and Harry… please, please forgive me Lils...” His shoulders shook with his sobs, and he held her lifeless hand in his, pressing the cold skin to his forehead. His tears made a trail down her arm, and he let the hand go, crossing them over her stomach and dragging a hand over her emerald green eyes. They fell shut, and Sirius felt lighter now that he wasn’t under their accusing gaze. 

He rose to his feet. Perhaps he should cover their bodies. He knew they had a closet for spare sheets and blankets…

He was about to leave the room when he heard it. A sniffle. It was barely there, but he heard it. It was quickly followed by a wail. Could it be…

He walked toward the crib holding his godson slowly. And, sure enough, there he was. His vibrant green eyes were full of tears, and blood was streaming from a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead. How did one so young survive when James and Lily, two of the best wix of their age, died? He was only an infant, barely even able to walk yet, let alone survive what surely must have been the killing curse, or something equally as terrible. 

He picked the child up and held him close to his chest, whispering what he hoped were soothing words, and running a hand through his unruly jet black hair. He smelled like blood, plaster, and his bubble gum baby shampoo. And something else. He smelled like his home, like broom polish and cleaning supplies and like baking bread. A fresh wave of tears ran down.

“I’m gonna take care of you, Harry. Don’t you worry,” Sirius promised the small child. “I won’t ever let anything bad happen to you. And I’ll avenge your Mum and Dad’s deaths...” 

“Padfoo’?” the baby asked quietly. “Padfoo’ stay?”

“Forever.”

~-~

Sirius woke with a start, gasping for air. He had had that nightmare for the past six years. Six years when he should’ve been caring for his godson, making due on his promise to Lily and James and, more importantly, Harry. Instead, he had left him with the first responsible adult he found, gave up his motorcycle, and went off in search of Peter Pettigrew. The rat. The traitor. The reason his best friend was dead, and his other friend hated him. 

Another dementor floated down the hallway outside of his cell and he shivered. It was hard to tell time in Azkaban prison. There were no windows, and no real light to speak of. It was always cold, so it was impossible to tell the difference between the seasons. It always seemed to stay below ten degrees.

The same nervous looking squib came with his watery bowl of stew. It consisted of random chunks of beef, something that looked vaguely like butter, and some green plant matter that he didn’t like thinking about. He downed it quickly, because he really was hungry. The stew was never filling, and he only ever got one bowl a day. That would help him tell time if not for the meals being so inconsistent. He always got one bowl a day, but it was only whenever they felt like making the trek inside the prison to feed him.

He placed the dented tin bowl onto the floor after he had drained it, wiping his mouth with the back of a grimy hand. 

“Make yourself presentable, Black. You’ve gotta visitor,” the man said, hurrying down to the next cell over. Sirius almost didn’t hear him. Did he say he had a visitor? Since when did he get visitors? He had only gotten two visitors his entire time in prison, one being his mother telling him how proud she was of him- the incident had left him feeling ill for days-, and the other being Remus, telling him in that deathly quiet voice that he adopted whenever he was furious that he hated Sirius and hoped he rotted in prison. Remus had only ever heard Remus use that voice twice, and never against Sirius himself. Not even when he had almost made Remus a murderer by sending Snape out to the Shrieking Shack. Who could this visitor be?

He got the answer to his question a few minutes later when Minerva McGonnagal, of all people, appeared outside of his cell. She looked as stern as ever, but she had a softness in her eyes that Sirius had never seen before. She reached out and put a hand on the bar of his cell.

“Black? Can you hear me, Mr. Black?” she asked him quietly. Sirius swallowed and nodded, rising to his feet on aching knees. He placed his grimy hand over hers on the bar. Minerva didn’t even flinch, though he was sure she could have to wash her hands at least three times to get the dirt off. He cleared his throat.

“H-hi,” he whispered. It hurt to talk, after being silent for so long. His voice was barely comprehensible, little more than a rasp. “M-Minerva?” He wasn’t sure why he was asking. Maybe to see if it was really real, if his old teacher was really there, right in front of him, holding his hand and- was she crying?

“Yes, Sirius. It’s me,” she answered. Sirius used his free hand to wipe at the corners of his eyes. 

“W-why… Why are you here?” he asked. It felt so strange to be having a conversation with someone again, if this could be considered a conversation. He realised how much he missed talking to someone. The only times he ever used his voice were to scream during his nightmares. 

“The Wizengamot has opened your case. You’re getting a trial. Everything is going well, and from the looks of it you’ll be out in about a week, but they need your statement.”

“My… my statement?” 

“How you plea. Usually they would let you out of prison and take you to a courtroom for this, but if you do turn out to be guilty they don’t want you to be a harm to the public. Now. Did you betray James and Lily Potter?” she asked.

“No! No, I would- I would never do that! They were my best friends, I wasn’t even the Secret Keeper-”

“What?” Minerva asked sharply. “What do you mean you weren’t the Secret Keeper? Mr. Black, if it turns out you’re lying to me-”

“I’m not!” he sobbed, feeling rather like a child. “It was Peter! Peter was the Secret Keeper! Not me! Not- I loved James like a brother, I would never do anything to- and I would never leave Prongslet without a family, I wouldn’t-”

“Sirius, please calm down! It was only a question, I didn’t mean to upset you-”

“I would never betray James and Lily Potter!”

“I know, Sirius, I know! But you must calm down before you hurt yourself!” Sirius felt slightly unhinged. He could feel his magic crackling in the air, a palpable force. He forced it down, trying not to get worked up. There were Anti-Magic wards on the cell. Minerva was right. If he tried to do any magic, accidental or no, it would probably just rebound on him and he would end up hurting himself. 

“I’m going to get you out of here, Sirius,” Minerva promised fiercely. “I swear it. I have to go, I believe my window of time is up, but I’ll be visiting you every day until you’re free.” Sirius nodded and Minerva squeezed his hand. “Be strong, Sirius. I’ll see you soon.” She turned and walked away briskly, her stern expression practically daring any dementors to go anywhere near her. 

Sirius went back to his corner of the cell and rested his head against his knees. It was going to be a long wait before Minerva came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus felt guilt roiling in his stomach. He felt physically ill. The news stood bold on the front of the Daily Prophet: Sirius Black Innocent- Peter Pettigrew Lives? Shiloh was sitting in one of their chipped wooden chairs beside him, holding his hand as he drug his other hand through his already graying hair. 

Sirius was innocent. His best friend, who he had told just over six years ago that he hated him, despised him for betraying James and Lily, leaving Harry an orphan, killing Peter, was innocent. And Peter was alive. Alive, and not facing the consequences for his crimes. 

“Merlin...” he said, dragging his hand down his scarred face wearily. “What have I done?”

“It doesn’t matter what you’ve done. What are you going to do?” Shiloh asked. “I think you have two choices. You can either pretend this didn’t happen, or you can go down to St. Mungo’s and apologise. I’d think you’re a real arse if you chose the former or those options, but I’ll support you either way.” Remus smiled at her and pressed a kiss to the plain gold band on her finger. Shiloh smiled. “So when are you leaving for the hospital?” she asked, knowing her husband had already made up his mind.

“Now, I suppose...” he said. The guilty feeling in his gut was replaced by a feeling of nervousness.

“Wait!” Shiloh said. She waved her wand toward the kitchen. Remus hears several things crash, and then something that sounds like meat sizzling on a stove. Five minutes later, four large cheeseburgers zoom towards them. They float in midair for a second, and Shiloh transfigures a table napkin into a styrofoam container, puts the cheeseburger in, casts a warming charm, and shoves the container into Remus’s hands. 

“There,” she said. “Now you can go.” At Remus’s questioning look she says, “Hospital food is awful.” Remus shakes his head fondly, kisses her cheek, and apparates away. 

Half a second later and he’s in front of a run down clothing store. He turns toward the dusty old mannequin. “Visitor for Sirius Black?” he said. The glass beside the mannequin shimmered slightly and Remus stepped through the glass, shivering slightly at the unpleasant sensation. He walks up to the front desk past crying families and patients screaming in pain. The woman at the desk just looks bored, like she gets dying patients a lot. 

“Um… I’m here to see Sirius Black,” he said to the woman. She had black hair cut into a pixie cut and eyes the colour of ice.

“Magical Recovery. Fifth floor,” she said dismissively. “Room 513.”

Remus nodded, thanked the witch, and then made his way up to the fifth floor. He stops just outside of Sirius’s door, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously before knocking on the door and entering the room. There he finds Sirius, tying spare bed sheets together into what looked like a rope and looking sheepish. The window was wide open.

“Yeah, yeah Dr. Rowes, I know-” he looks up at Remus and stops, his eyes going almost comically wide. “M-Moony...”

“Hey, Padfoot…” Remus said. They were silent for a long time, Sirius staring at him and not moving. Remus wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. Remus cleared his throat. “Pettigrew’s a real son of a bitch, huh?” 

If possible, Sirius’s eyes got even wider. His lips quirked slightly to the side awkwardly, as if he had forgotten how to smile. “I… I couldn’t agree more,” he said with a watery chuckle.

“Uh… I brought burgers. My w- uh. My, er, Shiloh made them, but...” he sighed. When had talking with his best friend become so awkward? Oh yeah, Remus thought. When I left my best friend in prison to rot.

“Who’s Shiloh?” Sirius asked, making grabby hands at the foam box. He opened it quickly, taking a large bite. The look on his face said he would die for that sandwich. “Moons, I’m gonna marry whoever made this. It’s fantastic.” Remus laughed, a laugh only Sirius’s antics could draw out of him. A laugh he had almost forgotten about. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t,” Remus said. “Shiloh is my wife.” Sirius starts choking on his bite of burger, his face turning red. Remus patted him on the back with a laugh. 

“You got married when I was… away?” he asked. “How long?”

“Four years, as of last week,” he said. “She’s amazing. You would love her.”

“God, you and her didn’t pop out a kid while I was gone too, did you?” he asked. Remus doubled over laughing, holding himself up on the door frame. 

“Worried I might turn you into an uncle, Sirius?” Remus asked teasingly, settling himself down onto the standard plastic green chair in the corner of the room. 

“I’m already an uncle, Remus. And a godfather,” Sirius quipped back. 

“No, Sirius, Shiloh and I do not and will not have any children. You know I can’t risk...”

“Yeah, I get it,” Sirius said. “So, this Shiloh girl. Do I know her?”

“Maybe,” Remus answered. “She was in our year at school. A Hufflepuff. We shared the History of Magic class with her. Shiloh Willows, remember?”

“Hmm… Well, I never really paid attention in that class…. Really short, reddish hair, yellow eyes?” Remus nodded. “Wow. Shiloh Willows. Who’d’ve thought.”

Remus nodded, and the door opened again. “I’m back with your potions, Mr. Black.” A tall, dark skinned man stepped through the door. He was wearing blue scrubs, his eyes were the shape of almonds, and he had a tattoo sleeve of a star system on his left arm. He was maybe a centimeter shorter than Remus and several inches taller than Sirius. Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius. He could’ve swore the man was blushing. “Oh,” the healer said. “I was just going to give Mr. Black his potions- I can come back later if I’m interrupting anything, though-”

“Oh no, it’s fine!” Sirius said. “You’re not interrupting anything. Dr. Rowes, this is my friend, Remus. Remus, this is Dr. Rowes.”

“Ah,” Dr. Rowes said. “So you’re the famous Remus Lupin. I’ve heard many stories about you from Mr. Black.”

“Good stories, I hope,” Remus said. 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Dr. Rowes said. “Until the end.” Dr. Rowes' voice took on a dangerous tilt. “Though I suppose it’s understandable, given the… situation you were in.” Remus nodded. 

“And I regret it. I do. But I thought he betrayed my best friends to Voldemort. I was angry, and careless with my words. I’d like to apologise for that,” Remus said. Dr. Rowes’ eyes widened slightly at hearing the Dark Lord’s name, but he showed no other outward display of surprise, instead choosing to nod, as if in respect.

“Of course, Mr. Lupin. I understand,” he said. 

“Please,” Remus said. “Call me Remus. Or Moony. I answer to both.” Dr. Rowes nodded.

“Well, Mr. Black, if you could take your potions please I’ll be on my way...” Dr. Rowes said. Sirius nodded and downed the three potions that Dr. Rowes held out to him, grimacing slightly at the taste. “Do you need anything, or shall I be on my way?” he asked formally.

“Do you think I can get a razor so I can shave? I feel like a mangy old dog,” Sirius complained. Remus smiled, and had to stop himself from laughing at the reference. Mangy old dog indeed.

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Black. It’s against protocol to give patients in your situation anything they can use to harm themselves for at least seventy-two hours after their release. I’m not really supposed to let you eat any outside food in case it goes against your diet plan or has any harmful bacteria, but...” He seemed to be searching for the right words. “I know how shitty cafeteria food can be,” he finally decided. Sirius let out a bark of surprised laughter.

“Well,” Dr Rowes said, turning toward the door. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Mr. Black-”

“Sirius,” Sirius said, cutting him off.

“Pardon?” Dr. Rowes said. 

“Er… You can call me Sirius. Or Padfoot. I answer to both,” he said, mimicking his friend. Dr. Rowes gave him an assessing look. 

“I see. Well. Good day… Padfoot. Moony.” He turned, shutting the door behind him, and left the room.

“Well,” Remus said. “He seemed… interesting.”

“You have no idea,” Sirius answered, still staring at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. Point out any mistakes. Give me pointers. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, or what I need to keep doing. I take all ideas into consideration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in Harry's POV.

Harry woke up in his cupboard, feeling odd and floaty. His head felt like it was swimming, and when he tried to sit up, he felt like he would faint.

Low blood sugar, Harry decided, recalling something he had read in a textbook a few months prior. Despite his age, Harry wasn’t naive. He knew his situation was less than favorable, and he held onto no hopes or fantasies that anything would get better. He just tried to stay out of the Dursley’s way. They never really hurt him other than Vernon back-handing him or Petunia throwing a frying pan that he sometimes failed to dodge, but they could lock him in his cupboard for up to a week with no remorse to speak of, and he wasn’t entirely positive he could survive that at that point. Not to mention it was terribly boring. There was no light in the cupboard, and he couldn’t read! Other than a flickering ball of light that sometimes appeared over his head for reasons unknown to him, the only light he got was from the slats in the cupboard door. Even then, his eyes were terribly blurry, and he would sometimes have to put his face an inch from the paper just to make out a single letter. 

Harry sighed and turned over on his side, his ear resting near the crack under the door. He wasn’t going to get up if she wasn’t going to come calling for him, but at least this way he could hear her if she approached. 

Aunt Petunia reminded Harry of a banshee. She was practically the definition of one, if the books in the library held any truth. She screamed to aid in people’s suffering, which was definitely his aunt, and sometimes she sounded like she was trying to murder you with just her shrieking, high pitched voice. They might as well put her picture in the book.

His skin felt thin. If that was possible. He wasn’t really sure, but that was the only way he could properly describe it. Which, he realized belatedly, was a little disturbing. He blamed it on the low blood sugar. Maybe the lady at the library would give him a lollipop. If he did get to leave the cupboard to go to the library today…

“Just gotta be optimistic,” he muttered with no optimism whatsoever. Maybe my death will be quick, he thought. That was optimistic, right? He wasn’t sure anymore. He couldn’t seem to grasp the definition. Weren’t seven year olds supposed to be optimistic about pretty much everything?

Well, there’s a word for those seven year olds, Harry thought. Dimwitted. Or maybe he was just bitter. It seemed he wasn’t sure about that, either. 

Figures, he thought. He heard the click-clack of his aunt’s heels on the polished hard-wood, followed by her sharp rapping on the door. 

“Wake up!” she shrieked. “Wake up, boy! You have chores!” Harry smothered a groan of misery and rose from his make-shift bed. He heard a click from the other side of the door. Petunia unlocking the cupboard. He stepped out and went about doing his usual chores, not saying anything, but even he could tell he was going a lot slower than usual.

He would have to get more sleep.

The Dursleys expected a full English breakfast every morning, including fried tomatoes, eggs, bacon, and toast. This usually took him a maximum of half an hour. Today it took him forty-five minutes, and by the time he dished out the food, the eggs had lost their warmth. 

He would pay for that later.

And pay for it he did indeed. He was assigned to re-paint the fence, along with his other chores. They said he didn’t care if it took him all night. If he wasn’t done with everything before eight, he slept outside. He hated summers. Life would be so much easier if it was the school year. 

He decided to paint the fence last, as it would take the longest. Next he did the laundry, carefully avoiding Dudley’s crusty underpants, and trying not to puke at the rank stench that had accumulated from his cousin’s clothing alone. He washed his face and hands three times after he was done. Even worse, in about an hour, after the clothes were clean, there was a second load, with nothing but Dudley’s clothing. He was going to be retching by the end of the day.

Next, he mowed the lawn. That was pretty simple, if not for the fact that he was so short he could hardly reach the mower. Sometimes he hated his height. He blamed it on genetics. Or perhaps his growth was stunted. Each was fairly likely.

Mowing was simple, but it was painful. the act left his arms aching and his knuckles feeling worn. His skinny legs were always streaming blood by the time he was done from all the briars in the grass ricocheting off of the mower and onto his legs. He would be picking thorns out of his skin for at least twenty minutes after he was done. He was happy he only had to mow once a week.

After he mowed the lawn he had to clean all the windows. That, again, was fairly difficult for someone of his height. He would usually have to stand on his tip-toes just to reach the top half of the panes on the bottom floor. He doesn’t like to think about the second story windows. 

After a long hour of scrubbing windows and Dudley taunting him from his bedroom window and trying to push down his ladder, he had to make lunch. He liked making lunch a lot more than he liked making breakfast because sometimes he could sneak food when his aunt wasn’t looking. Usually grapes or slices of cucumber. It wasn’t like anyone else ate them besides Petunia, and she didn’t really eat much of anything.

That day he made ham and cheese sandwiches. After that he did the next load of laundry, vacuumed the living room, did the dishes, and dusted the house. He made dinner- pot roast, potatoes and gravy- and then, once he was done with all his chores, he started on the fence. Painting the fence was long, meticulous work, especially if you lived with Petunia Dursley. It all had to be perfect or else she would have him scrape off all the paint and redo it. The afternoon sun was beating down on him, burning the back on his neck. He almost considered taking off his large sweater to tie around his head so the burn on his neck wouldn’t be so bad, but quickly dismissed the idea. He was so pale he would just end up sun burning his entire back and chest, and that would just be more painful.

The light-headedness he had been feeling all day increased tenfold under the hot summer sun. He was going slower than he had all day, stopping for minutes at a time to just stare into space, his vision swimming. He was only a quarter of the way done when his relatives locked up the house. He was half way done when the sun began to set on Surrey. He was three quarters of the way done when a wave of nauseous him full force. He tumbled to the side from his crouched position in front of the fence. He could feel thorns sticking into the burned skin on the back of his neck. He rolled over on his back and looked at the sky. The first star he saw was the Dog star. Sirius. He had read about it in an astronomy book at the library just over a week ago. Before he could question why that name sounded so familiar, darkness cloaked his vision, and he passed out there on the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. I know this chapter was kind of boring, but it was more focused on introducing Harry that any important plot points. Up until the end, that is.... *Evil Laughter*


	4. Chapter 4

By the time his friend left, it was late into the night, and Sirius was exhausted. He fell asleep as soon as the door shut on his friend’s retreating back. Sirius got back to work on his bed sheet rope the next day. He hadn’t been given his wand back yet- something about safety precautions- so he had to get creative if he wanted to leave the hospital to get to his godson. He had many escape attempts- all of them failures- and he was the least confident about this particular one. For one thing he had seen it in a muggle film, and muggle films tended to be overly exaggerated. He wasn’t even sure if the sheets would hold his weight. They, like most hospital sheets, were quite flimsy and thin. Perhaps if he double layered them-

“Mr. Black, what are you doing?” asked the exasperated voice of his favorite doctor. 

“Come on, Rowes, y’know I asked you to call me Padfoot,” Sirius said. Dr. Rowes rolled his eyes. 

“Okay. Padfoot, what are you doing?” he asked slowly. He knew exactly what he was doing. This was not Sirius’s first escape attempt nor, he doubted, would it be his last. He was just too stubborn for his own good.

“See, was that so hard?” Sirius asked. 

“Sirius.”

“Fine, fine, you caught me. Confiscate the bed sheets. I give up,” he said, holding his hands up in a universal gesture of peace. Dr. Rowes smiled at him sympathetically. 

“Look. I know it’s hard being in a hospital room all day not being able to do anything. But I promise you’ll be out of here by the end of the week. That’s two days. Then you’ll never have to see me, or any of the other healers again,” Dr. Rowes said.

“Wouldn’t mind seeing you again...” Sirius mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

“What were you doing with the bed sheets, anyway?” Dr. Rowes asked, choosing to ignore Sirius’s earlier comment. Sirius’s face turned beet red.

“Trying to make a rope so I could climb out of the window… I saw it in a film...” Dr. Rowes’ face twitched, and Sirius could tell it was taking all of his will power not to laugh.

“Sirius, that window is just charmed to look like the outside… that’s not a real window,” Dr. Rowes said with a grin. Sirius groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“Well,” Sirius said. “This is humiliating.”

“How about this,” Dr. Rowes said. “I can make a request that you go to a local park or something for some fresh air.” Sirius immediately perked up, an evil grin forming on his face. “With supervision,” Dr. Rowes elaborated. 

“Do I get to choose who this supervision is?” Sirius asked.

“It would most likely be me, considering I’m the one who put in the request. But if you don’t want me there I can ask for someone else-”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Sirius said. “That’d be great! I mean-” Sirius mentally berates himself for being so awkward. “That works!” 

“... Okay, great,” Dr. Rowes said. “Now that that’s settled, I guess I’ll go ask to see if it’s okay-” he leaves the room quickly. Sirius sighed and went to work at untying the bed sheets and re-folding them. He placed the pile of folded blankets under his hospital bed and collapsed back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Two more days. Two more days and he could see his godson. Assuming he could get custody of him. Assuming he would even want to leave his aunt and uncle’s house. Sirius knew that Lily often complained about how horrible her older sister was, but maybe she had had a change of heart while raising Harry. Maybe he liked it there. Besides, no seven year old would want to leave the family that had raised them for some random man that claimed to be his godfather.

Sirius pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes in an attempt to stave off the upcoming migraine. If he didn’t want to live with him, maybe he would at least want to know him? Let him visit on the weekends? Surely he would want to get to know one of his parents' closest friends…. But would he really, when he found out how he had failed them?

He heard the door open again and he sat up, ready to deliver another snarky, but stopped dead when he saw the look on Dr. Rowes’ face. He looked worried about something, and when he smiled, it looked strained. Sirius stood up from his hospital bed.

“What happened? Did they say no?” Sirius asked. 

“Sirius… you may want to sit down,” Dr. Rowes said. Sirius frowned.

“Why do I need to sit down? What’s going on? Is it Remus? Are they sending me back to Azkaban?” he asked, his face going white at the mere thought of returning to that awful place again.

“No. No, Sirius, it’s not… Padfoot, what did you say your godson’s name was again? Harry Potter?” 

“Yes...” Sirius said slowly. He had already heard about his godson being famous, of course. He knew that the entire wix world knew his name. But why was Dr. Rowes talking about him now?

“Sirius… Harry is in a muggle hospital. He’s being transferred here right now. As an eligible magical guardian, you have to sign some papers so he can get the treatment he needs.” Sirius felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. There was a faint buzzing sound in his ears and he stared at Dr. Rowes with wide, terrified eyes.

“What...” His voice was raspy, similar to how it had been talking to Minerva in Azkaban. “What’s… what’s happened to him?”

“A neighbor found him, unconscious, in the grass outside his house. We’re not sure what’s happened to him yet. He was sent to Mungo’s as soon as someone recognized him,” Dr. Rowes said. “But… they say he doesn’t look too good.”

Sirius took a deep, shuddering breath. “I...” Images of James and Lily, crumpled on the floor flashed through his mind. James’s hazel eyes, empty of all their usual warmth and good humor. Lily’s accusing emerald green gaze. Harry’s wails as he cried over Lily’s dead body. Would his godson die before he even got to meet him? What on earth had happened to him? “I...”

“Sirius, I know you need a moment to process this, but your godson is going to be here soon-”

“Where’s the papers?” Sirius interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus was having a good week, all things considered. His best friend was freed from prison and all charges were lifted, he got a raise at his job, and Shiloh finally quit her old job and got a new one, so Remus didn’t have to worry about her boss being an asshole to her anymore. All was well.

Until he got a Floo call from Sirius telling him that Harry was in the hospital. Sirius didn’t elaborate on why he was in the hospital or how he got in the hospital. He ended the call as soon as he delivered the news. But it was enough for Remus’s week to take a foul turn. 

Shiloh insisted on going with him. She didn’t say why, but Remus knew her well enough to know the reason. She wanted to be there for him in case something went wrong. So, they floo’d to St. Mungo’s - Shiloh hated apparating- and after asking the woman at the front desk where Harry was - she was just as hospitable as she was the last time he was there - they went to Harry’s floor. There they found Sirius dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, sitting against the wall outside of a room, his head in his hands. Remus’s blood instantly went cold.

No no no no no, Remus thought. Not Harry, please not Harry…

“Sirius?” he called to the man. “Sirius… is he...”

“Why did I go after Peter six years ago? Why didn’t I stay with my godson? I had one job, and I just...”

“Sirius, I need you to pull yourself together and tell me what happened. Is Harry...” Remus couldn’t bring himself to say the word. It was hard to associate the bouncing, happy baby boy he had once known with the word ‘dead’. Shiloh grabbed his hand. “Is he… is he gone?”

“No,” Sirius said. “He’s… he’s alive.” Remus let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. 

“Then what… What happened to him? Why is he in the hospital?” Remus asked. 

“They found him, unconscious outside of his relatives house. He had been there all night. He was malnourished, exhausted, covered in paint and half dead,” Sirius said. 

“But how...”

“His aunt and uncle were starving him, Remus! They were starving him! When the aurors searched his house, they found out he was living in a cupboard under the stairs! A cupboard, Remus!” Sirius shouted. Remus heard Shiloh breathe in sharply. Remus felt dizzy.

“I… I think I’m going to be sick...” Remus said. “How could they just… to Harry, of all people...”

Remus sits down next to Sirius on the floor, Shiloh taking a seat next to Remus. 

“He didn’t deserve this,” Sirius said. “Not James and Lily’s kid. Not Harry.”

“No one deserves this, Sirius,” Remus replied. 

“What are you going to do now?” Shiloh asked. “Are you going to get custody?” Sirius jumped, obviously not noticing Shiloh’s presence.

“I doubt it,” Sirius said. 

“Why?” Remus asked, feeling slightly angry.

“Moons, I just got out of prison! Do you really think they’re gonna let me take in a kid? Much less the Boy-Who-Lived!”

“But you’re his magical guardian! They’d have to let you take him!”

“Not if they see me as unfit to take care of him,” Sirius replied. 

“They’ll see you as fit to take care of him. We’ll figure something out!” Remus said. “We just have to give it time.”

“That’s all we ever do. Give it time. Wait. Wait for Voldemort to kill us, wait to be let out of Azkaban, and now we’re waiting for news on whether or not we get out godson back. When does the waiting stop?” Sirius asked.  
“I don’t know, Sirius. I really don’t know…”

“Are we allowed to go visit him?” Shiloh asked.

“Yes,” Sirius said.

“Then… why are you out here?” Remus asked, perplexed. He thought that if Sirius was ever given the chance to see his godson again, he would take it in a heartbeat. 

“Because I’m afraid if I see him… I won’t be able to let him go.”

“What do you mean, not let him go?” Remus asked.

“I mean… what if I meet him, and get to know him, and the ministry takes him away from me? What happens then? I’m not… I’m not sure if I would be strong enough to survive that, Remus. Not again.” Shiloh stood up from her spot next to Remus and crouched down in front of Sirius so they were at eye level. Shiloh’s sunflower yellow eyes narrowed dangerously, like they did when she was being stubborn.

Oh no… Remus thought. Good luck, Padfoot.

“Sirius Black, I want you to look at me right now,” she said, pushing her choppy strawberry blonde bangs out of her eyes. “You are going to go in there and meet your godson.”

“But-”

“No buts! He needs you right now, and whether you want to admit it or not, you need him. I’ll raise Hell at the Ministry to get you custody of him if I have to, but you are going to go in there and you are going to be there when he wakes up. Capiche?”

Sirius gulps and nodded, obviously fearing for his health. “I capiche,” he responded shakily. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Get your arse up and go see your godson!” the tiny woman demanded. Sirius nodded again and rose to his feet, trembling slightly as he opened the door to the hospital room and stepped inside. He shut the door behind him quietly. Remus turned to his wife.

“You, my dear, are very scary,” he told her seriously. She smiled at him with an expression that always brightened his day, rain or shine.

“I try,” she replied cheekily. “Now, do I have to give you the same speech I gave Sirius, or are you going to go see that little boy without prompting?” she asked. 

“No speeches for me, Shiloh,” he replied, turning toward the door. Shiloh followed on his heels. “Here goes nothing,” he said under his breath, and opened the door to meet the little boy he had not seen in six years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up feeling better than he had in years. His entire body was warm and fuzzy, his hair felt soft instead of dry, his teeth felt stronger, his skin healthier, and the burns on his neck seemed to have healed completely. 

Is this what it feels like to be dead? Harry wondered offhandedly. If so, he could get used to it. He opened his eyes, and everything was blurry, as always. Not nearly as blurry as it was usually- he could at least make out the figures around him- but still slightly blurred nonetheless. 

There were four people surrounding his bed, two dressed in rather odd attire, one in nurse’s scrubs, and one in gray sweatpants and a sweater. The tall man in strange clothing had graying hair, eyes the colour of whiskey, and many scars adorning his features. A name instantly rose to his mind to put to the face. Moony.

There was a woman, dressed in bright neon green robes. Harry was sure that if they turned on the overhead light, the woman would glow in the dark. She was short, only a few inches taller than Harry, with bright yellow eyes and strawberry blonde hair. She was pretty, despite how odd she looked.

On the other side of his bed was the man wearing sweatpants. He was scruffy, with a scraggly beard on his wasted face. He had stormy gray eyes the colour of thunder clouds, black hair a few shades lighter than his own, and a pale, gaunt face. He was shockingly skinny and he sat hunched over, weathered hands fidgeting in his lap. He, like the taller man, Harry could instantly put a name to. Padfoot. 

The final person was standing at the door. He was very tall, around the same height as Moony, with dark skin and almond shaped eyes. He had curly hair cut close to his head, and a tattoo poked out of the sleeve of his scrubs, though Harry couldn’t tell what it was. He was talking to Padfoot, and everyone’s attention was on him, so they hadn’t noticed he was awake yet. It gave him some time to think, at least.

Where was he? It looked like he was in a hospital, but that didn’t make sense. He had only been to the hospital once, and it was never so he could get any medical treatment. The one time he had been to the hospital was when Dudley had sprained his wrist, and that was years ago. It didn’t make sense that he would be in a hospital now.

Who were these people? The dark-skinned man was obviously some type of medical professional, and he knew that the other two men were named Padfoot and Moony, but what of the woman? She didn’t seem familiar to him at all.

Harry looked down. He wasn’t hooked up to an IV, or any sort of machine. But surely they would’ve if he had been unconscious? He had been relieved of his cousin’s overly-large attire and was instead dressed in similar clothing as the scruffy man, albeit smaller. He had a mustard-yellow tie draped over his neck with a badger sewn into the fabric. It was quite soft, and Harry had to resist the urge to rub the fabric between his fingertips, if only so the adults would think he was still unconscious. 

He ran a finger over the ring finger on his right hand and started to panic. Where was his mother’s ring? He had worn it every day since he had found it in a box labelled LILY’S BELONGINGS when he had been cleaning out the attic a few years prior. It was a woman’s ring and looked rather foolish on the boy and it was the wrong size, always slipping off his finger, but it was important and he couldn’t have lost it now-

“Where’s my mum’s ring?” he asked the room. His voice was quiet, barely over a whisper, but it stopped the conversation going on in the room quickly. Every head turned to look at him, until the scruffy man named Padfoot said,

“What?”

“My mum’s ring. I-it’s gold, and woven in a kind of vine shape, and it has a purple stone in the center of it- please, I want my mum’s ring-” He could feel his eyes prickling and he rubbed at them furiously. He hated crying. It made him look weak, and no one would take him seriously if he became a blubbering mess. “Please, I just want my mum’s ring.”

“I… I suppose I could check your belongings to see if there’s a ring that matches your description, but...” the dark skinned man said.

“Please do! I just want my mum’s ring and I’ll leave you alone, I promise-” The man nodded and left the room and Harry felt anxiety flare up in his gut. He knew his mother wasn’t exactly going to be winning any ‘Mother Of The Year’ awards anytime soon but it was the only thing he had left of her from the car crash. He couldn’t lose it now-

“Harry,” Moony said. “Do you know who we are?” he asked, gesturing between himself and the scruffy man. Harry sniffed and nodded.

“You’re Moony,” he said to the graying man, “and you’re Padfoot,” he said to the scruffy one. “You… look different than I think you should though. I don’t know why...” Padfoot chuckled quietly. 

“Well,” he said hoarsely, sounding like he was on the verge of tears, “I probably shaved a bit the last time you saw me, Prongslet.” Harry looked at him quizzically.

“What’s a prongslet?” he asked.

“A prongslet is you, Harry,” Padfoot responded, smiling slightly. Harry tilted his head to the side, confused.

“Should I be offended?” he finally asked. The two men chuckled. 

“It’s a nickname we gave you a long time ago, Harry. Well. Padfoot, your father, and I,” Moony elaborated. Harry’s eyes narrowed. These two men knew his father? Were they drunks too? Did they put their children in danger like his own parents did, and leave him with a scar that had people in the marketplace staring at him?

“What is it, Harry?” Padfoot asked, noticing his narrowed gaze. Harry’s eyes hardened. 

“Are you a drunk, too?” he asked bluntly. Moony and Padfoot’s eyes turned as wide as saucers.

“I… what?” Moony asked. 

“You knew my father,” Harry said.

“Yes… but Harry, what does that have to do with-” He was cut off by the sound of the door opening. The dark skinned man stepped back through, carrying a golden band in one hand. Harry made grabby hands at the ring and the man handed it over with a chuckle.

“What’s your name?” Harry asked, slipping the ring back on his finger, the weight feeling natural on his hand after having worn it for so long. 

“I’m Dr. William Rowes,” the man said. “Most just call me Will. Or Dr. Rowes. Either or.” He shrugged.

“Hmm… I’ll call you Nemo,” Harry said. Padfoot snorted, despite still being confused about the ‘are you a drunk’ question.

“Why… why Nemo?” the doctor asked. Harry shrugged.

“I just like the name Nemo,” he said. 

“I… Guess I’ll just have to add Nemo to the list, then,” Nemo said. “Er…. well, not that you’re awake I’ll leave you to talk. I’ll be back in a half hour to give you your po- er, medicine, Harry.” Nemo turned around and left the room. Harry turned back to Padfoot and Moony, twisting the ring around on his finger absentmindedly. 

“How did you remember our names? You would’ve been around one the last time you saw us!” Moony said as soon as the door swung shut. 

“I’m more concerned over what he meant when he said ‘are you drunks too’!” Padfoot said. “What’s that about?”

“I am going to answer Moony first because I don’t appreciate your tone,” Harry answered snippily. Moony seemed to be repressing laughter and Padfoot looked like he had just swallowed a golf ball. “And to answer your question, Mr. Moony, the names Moony and Padfoot simply came to my mind when i saw your faces. I do not know why nor do I understand why. You said I knew you when I lived with my parents?” Both men nodded. “Perhaps I recognized you on some subconscious level. I’m not sure.” 

“And… what you said about the drunk thing?” Padfoot said, purposely keeping his voice controlled and polite so as to not unintentionally offend the child again. He was obviously sensitive, and very intelligent by the looks of him. He also was obviously not afraid to say what he felt. He may have been James’s clone in every way but his eyes, but his personality was all Lily.

Harry shrugged. “Aunt Petunia said James and Lily Potter were worthless drunks who were drunk driving with a baby in the car and got in a crash. That’s how I got this scar,” Harry said, pushing up his black bangs and pointing to the scar on his forehead. “From the car crash.” 

Both men looked outraged. Padfoot’s face was steadily becoming more and more red and Moony had gone completely white, his hand clutching his wife’s in a vice-like grip. His other hand was curled into a fist, his knuckles white. They were obviously furious, but Harry didn’t think the fury was directed at him.

“They said they were drunks?” Padfoot asked, his voice deadly quiet. Harry picked up on it immediately and decided to tread cautiously. He didn’t want the man to be angry at him as well.

“Yes...” Harry said. “Was I given incorrect information?”

“James and Lily,” Moony said quietly, his voice much softer than Padfoot’s but still carrying an undercurrent of rage, “were two of the best people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. They were not drunks, nor were they worthless. In fact, they were two of the most powerful w- er, people in the country.” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Were they politicians?” he asked.

“Something like that...” Padfoot replied distantly. “Harry, your father didn’t drink at all after Lily was pregnant with you. All of us stopped drinking, and took on the diet her healer recommended to her. I think your father drank maybe two glasses of alcohol in his entire life, he was never drunk, and he stopped drinking completely after he turned nineteen.”

“Oh...” Harry said. That didn’t make sense. He knew that his aunt and uncle didn’t like him, but they had hated him so much as to lead him to believe his parents were drunks? “I apologize if I offended you in any way shape or form,” Harry said formally. 

“No apology needed, Harry,” Moony and Padfoot replied in unison. 

“So… what now?” Harry asked after several seconds of rather awkward silence. 

“Well, Harry,” Padfoot said. “What do you know about magic?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think. I know Harry's a little odd- he's going to be a bit strange in this story. But he'll warm up to Sirius and Remus eventually and stop being so stiff around him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter. Sorry. If you see any mistakes please tell me.

“That’s not possible,” Harry said adamantly. “Magic isn’t real. It’s something made up for little kids.” Sirius decided not to remind Harry that he was a little kid, figuring that would not go over well with his seven year old godson. 

“It is,” Moony said. “Magic is real. It’s as real as you and me, and it’s everywhere.” Harry stared at him disbelievingly. 

“Prove it,” he said instead. 

“You can’t simply believe something without proof?” Remus asked. Most children Harry’s age would jump at the chance for there to be magic in the world. It’s just how most children were. 

“It’s like an experiment. You have to test a hypothesis. You can’t just go up to a scientist and say ‘fire makes things burn’ without proof, to put it in simple terms,” Harry said. “That’s just not how it works.” Sirius nodded, impressed by the little boy’s logic. 

“Alright, then. What do you want me to do?” Sirius asked. Harry thought for a moment. 

“What can you do?” he asked.

“Not to be vain, but most things,” Sirius admitted. “Magic comes easier to me than it does for most.”

“Hmm… okay, do something that most wizards wouldn’t be able to do then. Something difficult,” Harry said.

“Something difficult coming right up!” Sirius said. Remus looked at Sirius, a question clear in his eyes, and Sirius nodded subtly. Then, he turned on his heel, and transformed into a great, shaggy black dog. Harry’s eyes widened. He was quiet for several long moments, the large dog staring up at him and wagging his tail happily, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.

“I think that’s pretty good proof,” Harry said, awe-struck. At that moment, Dr. Rowes walked back into the room and stopped short, staring at the dog with wide eyes.

“What the bloody-”

“Language, Dr. Rowes! There are children present!” Shiloh scolded, covering Remus’s ears. Remus rolled his eyes affectionately at his wife. Sirius let out a bark that was the equivalent to a laugh in his animagus form. Harry appeared to still be in shock.

“I leave for five minutes, and you’ve let a dog into the hospital! Where’s Sirius?” Dr. Rowes asked. Harry raised a shaky hand and pointed at the dog. Dr. Rowes looked at the child curiously. “Are you feeling alright, Harry?” he asked.

“Oh, just fine,” the seven-year-old answered. “Just wondering if I’m hallucinating. Questioning reality. You know, normal stuff.”

Padfoot turns back to Sirius and waves at Dr. Rowes cheerily, Dr. Rowes staring back at him, mouth agape. 

“You’re… you’re an animagus? That wasn’t on your charts…. How can you be an animagus at your age?” Dr. Rowes asked incredulously. “And you just got out of Azkaban! Are you trying to be thrown back in for being an illegal animagus?”

“Actually, I became an animagus at fourteen-” Sirius said, only to be cut off by an annoyed looking Remus. 

“Not the time to show off your abilities, Pads,” Remus said, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had a migraine. 

“You’re not gonna turn me in, right?” Sirius asked worriedly. “I mean, usually it’s only a fine, but the ministry hates me right now for making them look like they didn’t know what they were doing and if I go before court with anything-”

“No, I’m not going to turn you in,” Dr. Rowes said. “I wouldn’t want to risk sending anyone to that dreadful place. But I would suggest getting registered. It could save you a world of trouble somewhere down the line,” Dr. Rowes advised. 

“Harry,” Dr. Rowes said suddenly, turning toward the little boy. “Nutrient potions. There’s one for protein, muscle mass, body fat, and blood count. I can’t promise they’re very tasty but they do a world of help. I’ll send you off with a kit of potions for you to take for the next week, and from then on I want you to come back once a month to make sure you’re developing like you should. You’ll be staying the night under observation, but, if Sirius signs your papers, you could be released by tomorrow.”

“Why would Padfoot sign my papers?” he asked, tilting his head to the side in a way that reminded Sirius of just how young his godson was. He was only seven years old. That chubby little baby he had babysat, who had tried to kill his cat with a broomstick, who was always all smiles for anyone he met, was seven years old. This was going to take some getting used to. 

“You didn’t tell him?” Dr. Rowes asked Sirius. 

“I was getting to it...”

“Getting to what?” Harry asked, looking impatient. The adults were quiet for several moments, as if determining which one would tell Harry.

“I would have to be the one to sign your papers,” Sirius finally said, “because I’m technically your legal guardian.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter. The story is coming together. Please comment!

Remus watched, amused, as Harry sputtered and coughed as he downed the nutrient potions, his face going red. It was his third dose since going to the hospital and Remus could already tell Harry was getting sick of them. 

“Are you sure these are necessary?” Harry asked for the fifth time. Dr. Rowes looked like he would punch a wall if he was asked that question one more time, and Remus smirked. 

“Yes, Mr. Potter, they are completely necessary. Please take your potions. These are the last ones you have to take today and then you can leave,” Dr. Rowes said, leaving to care for his other patients.

Harry had stayed overnight in his hospital ward under close observation, as Dr. Rowes had recommended. Sirius signed the papers for him to be released from the St. Mungo’s care, leaving him with Shiloh and Remus to be taken care of until he could leave himself. The doctor’s still wanted to make sure he was alright mentally and that he would be safe to return to regular society. 

Remus hadn’t wanted to take him in as it could’ve brought the fact that he was a werewolf to light at the ministry, making his life a lot more difficult than it had already been. And so, after careful deliberation with Harry and Sirius, they decided it would be best if Shiloh signed a paper making Harry her temporary ward until his actual legal guardian could take care of him.

“But won’t they know I’m going to stay with you since you’re married?” Harry asked. Sirius looked like he could’ve asked the same question himself. 

“No. Technically we’re not married,” Remus said. 

“What? What the bloody hell do you mean you’re not married?” Sirius asked. 

“Language!” Shiloh scolded. Sirius rolled his eyes but reminded himself to refrain from using inappropriate language from then on. For the most part.

“We are married, in every sense of the word. We’re just… not married legally. If you looked at Shiloh’s file in the ministry it would say she was unmarried,” Remus said.

“But why?” Sirius asked. 

“We didn’t want to risk the ministry finding out I’m a werewolf,” Remus said. “It was just too risky. Maybe one day, if the laws are different we could elope but… I don’t need to sign a paper to show that I love my wife.” He smiled at Shiloh and took her hand, Shiloh smiling back at him warmly. 

“Wow,” Sirius said. “I’m gone for a few years and you turn into a great sap!” Remus snorted and punched Sirius’s arm and Sirius, ever one for dramatics, took on an exaggerated pained expression. “The betrayal! How dare thou!” 

Harry chuckled quietly and Sirius took on a victorious expression. “He laughed! I got him to laugh! Hell- I mean- heck yeah!” 

“You got him to laugh because you’re acting like a git,” Remus said. “I doubt it has anything to do with if you’re actually funny or not.”

“Moony, I swear to Merlin-” He was cut off by the door opening, Dr. Rowes stepping through. He had a box of potions tucked under one arm and a sheet of paper in the other. He handed both objects to Shiloh, seemingly ignoring the other occupants of the room for the time being. 

“He’ll need one nutrient potion at each meal and the other potion in between them, twice a day. Hopefully that will help with his bone structure and the growth spurts he’s missed, though I doubt he’ll get much taller than five foot four… If he’s not at a desirable weight by the end of the month then I’ll get you a refill of potions at his next appointment. At each meal he’ll need foods with a lot of protein and fruits and vegetables. I would suggest lots of milk as well. If you follow those instructions he’ll hopefully be at a healthy weight by the end of this month.”

“So I can just take him home for now?” Shiloh asked.

“That’s correct. Everything seems to be in order.”

“What about Sirius? When will he be getting out?” Remus asked.

“Tomorrow,” the dark-skinned wizard replied cheerfully. “I can’t promise he’ll have any rights over Harry until the mess at the ministry is sorted out and that could take who knows how long, but I don’t see why you can’t see him. He just can’t be under your care.”

“Yet they let him sign the discharge papers?” Remus asked. 

“Well, Sirius is responsible for Harry in the magical world and we can’t very well let the muggles in, so we pretty much had to. Are you really complaining?” 

“Oh no, I’m not. I was just wondering,” Remus said. “Thank you for the help, Dr. Rowes. We’ll be off to help Harry get situated for the time being.” He thrust his hand out and Dr. Rowes shook it firmly, the polite smile never leaving his face. “I suppose we’ll be seeing you tomorrow. Sirius, please try not to flirt with too many of the nurses, it’s impolite,” Remus said. He hugged his friend quickly, grabbed his honorary nephew, and left the room, leaving Sirius sputtering indignantly behind him. 

They apparate from an alley near the hospital, Harry holding on to Remus’s pant leg tightly the entire time, his knees buckling under him when they arrived at Remus and Shiloh’s home. Harry followed them inside on shaky legs, taking a seat on the sofa in the living room when it was offered to him.

“So, Harry,” Remus said. “We have to get your things from your aunt and uncle’s. Preferably today or tomorrow, if you don’t mind, and I’m afraid we have to take you with us.” 

“I know. Safety issues and all that. I get it. I don’t have a lot of things at the Dursleys though. There’s only one thing over there that I would really want to keep,” Harry said.

“Which is…?” Shiloh prompted. 

“Steven.”

“Er…” Remus said. “What?” Was Harry suggesting they kidnap some other child and bring them there? That wouldn’t go over well with the Muggle Protection Department at all… 

“Prongslet, I don’t think we can bring another little boy here-”

“Steven isn’t a little boy. He’s a blind snake. He’s my friend! I take care of him because he can’t catch his own food.”

“Ah.” The fact that Harry was apparently killing rodents for a blind snake was perhaps more concerning than the kidnapping. Perhaps he should persuade Sirius into hiring a child psychologist. Or read one of those parenting books that Shiloh had bought when they had considered adoption a couple years prior.

“What type of snake is he? Is he venomous?” Shiloh asked. Remus looked at her with wide eyes. Was she actually considering going back for the snake? Sirius would never go for it, he was terrified of snakes.

“No. It’s a garter snake. He’s harmless!” Harry said, looking offended that anyone would even suggest his snake would hurt anyone. 

“I don’t see why we can’t go and get the snake, then,” Shiloh said. 

“Shiloh, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?” Remus asked, grabbing Shiloh by her elbow and guiding her into the kitchen, closing the door behind them. “You can’t seriously be considering-”

“It’s a garter snake, Remmy, honestly! It’s not like it could kill you or anything-”

“Are you trying to throw Padfoot into cardiac arrest? He’s terrified of snakes! Has a whole phobia of them! He’ll throw a shoe at it the first time he sees it!” Remus said.

“Remus, we don’t even know if the snake is real. I mean, a blind snake named Steven that Harry somehow takes care of? Honestly, it could just be an imaginary friend,” Shiloh said. “I think kids have those.”

“Then why are we going to the Dursleys house, then?” Remus asked, exasperated. 

“Two reasons,” the tiny woman said. “Reason number one: So we can humor him, if the snake does turn out to be a figment of his imagination. You saw how much he freaked out when he lost that ring.” Remus nodded, seeing the logic of it.

“And the second reason?” he asked. Shiloh got a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Oh, my dear Remmy, reason number two is so we can hex the Dursleys into oblivion.” Remus grinned.

He couldn’t agree with her plan more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! I don't own Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Harry knelt in the grass right outside the fence of Privet Drive, stubbornly refusing to look at the pastel coloured house just beyond it, hissing quietly for Steven. It was just loud enough for the snake to hear him. He remembered Steven’s warning about people not liking people who could speak to serpents. Something about them being thought of as evil. He had just met these people, and if they were going to be taking care of him for an undetermined amount of time, he didn’t want them to think he was evil.

The small blind garter snake slithered out from between two fence posts, winding its cool body around his wrist. Harry smiled and stood up, cradling the arm close to his chest. 

“Hello, young one,” Steven greeted quietly. 

“Hello, Steven,” Harry replied, running one finger down the snake’s scales. “How was your day while I was gone?”

“Wonderful. One of my nestlings birthed a clutch of eggs,” Steven answered.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were a father!” Harry exclaimed. Steven looked about as confused as a snake could. 

“I am not a father. I am a mother,” the snake said.

“Wait, you’re female?” Harry asked. “Why didn’t you say anything? I would’ve named you something else!”

“Why would you name me something else? I enjoy the name Steven. I think it fits me,” the snake said.

“Well, traditionally Steven is a name you would give to males,” Harry explained, aware that the small snake didn’t know many of the customs of humans.

“I have never had time for foolish human traditions. I like the name Steven so I will go by Steven. I don’t know why human traditions would apply to me, as I am a snake,” Steven said.

“I… guess that’s a fair point,” Harry conceded. “Would you like to meet someone? They’re my new caretakers for the time being. They seem nice...” Harry said. Steven looked reluctant. 

“They are not cruel to their nestlings, like the large human or the loud one? They do not hurt Harry like they did?” Steven asked.

“I don’t think so. Right now they just want to get me away from here. Would you like to come with me?” Harry asked. “I’d hate to see you starve to death because I’m not out here to help you catch mice every two weeks,” he teased. 

“I would be honoured to come with you to your new nest, Harry,” Steven said, coiling tighter around his wrist. “Show me your new nest mates. Who is being blessed with the privilege of caring for Harry?”

Harry stood up and turned around, finding only Shiloh. Where had Moony gone?

“Where’s Moony? Steven wants to meet him,” he said, holding up his wrist. Shiloh’s eyes go wide at the snake and her smile seems tight, like she’s trying not to laugh.

“Oh, Sirius is gonna love this,” she said. “Er, sorry. Uh, he’s getting your clothes from your… bedroom.” Harry nodded and sat, cross-legged, at her feet from where she was standing. He still refused to look up at the ugly, fake looking house, focusing all his attention instead on the snake coiled around his wrist. He sang her a Beatles song in parselmouth, though it probably didn’t make much sense to the snake, and felt her cool body relax on his wrist. She was asleep.

Remus walked out of the house a moment later with a ratty old blanket and nothing else. Shiloh looked at him questioningly. 

“Nothing else worth keeping,” he said, voice sounding slightly choked. “Er, not much in there. I just figured- since Lily made this for him-” Shiloh nodded and took the blanket from him, handling the dirty, stained thing as if it was a priceless artifact. 

“So, how’d it go?” she asked.

“Well,” Remus said. “Vernon Dursley is going to have a pig for a son for the next forty five minutes. I couldn’t bring myself to do any worse, damn my morals.” Shiloh nodded and helped Harry to his feet. 

“We should probably get back. Transfigure him a bed and get him situated. He might be with us for a while,” Shiloh said. Remus agreed, and the three turned on the spot, appearing with a loud crack right outside their house.

“Did you find Steven, Harry?” Remus asked conversationally as they stepped into the house.

“Yes,” Harry answered. “She wants to meet you. Is that okay?” he asked. 

“Of course!” Remus answered, expecting Harry to gesture to an invisible snake off to his side. Instead, Harry held up his wrist, and the snake poked her scaled head up, hissing quietly. 

“The man sounds quite pleasant. I imagine he is a good person,” she reported. “He smells quite frightened at the moment, though.”

Harry nodded and turned toward Shiloh, who smiled sweetly and waved to the snake. 

“Oooh, I like this one!” she said happily. “She smells very happy. Hopefully she’ll rub off on you. You never smell very happy, Harry.” Harry snorted and shook his head fondly at the snake, not noticing the confused glances the couple shot each other over his head.

“It’s… a real snake,” Remus said, stating the obvious. “That’s… nice. I’m going to cook dinner. What do you want?” he asked. Shiloh shrugged. 

“Whatever Harry wants, I s’pose,” she said. 

“Harry?” Remus said. “Anything you like to eat?”

“Uh… I like biscuits...” he said somewhat awkwardly. 

“Pronglet, you can’t have just biscuits. I can make them with dinner, but you have to eat something else too, yeah?” Remus said. 

“Um… I like toast too?”

“Is there anything else you like? That’s not.. Bread.”

“That’s all I ever really eat. I don’t know,” Harry said with a helpless shrug. 

“I’ll make spaghetti and garlic bread,” Remus decided. “Harry, are you alright with hanging out with Shiloh for a little bit?”

“I’m fine with it. She’s nice,” Harry said. 

“Were you expecting anything less?” Shiloh asked rhetorically. Harry shrugged. 

“Well, I’ll have dinner ready in an hour. You two get better acquainted as you’re probably going to be seeing more of us in the future,” Remus said, disappearing into the kitchen. 

“So, Harry,” Shiloh said. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Tell you about myself?” Harry asked. “Anything specific you want to know?”

“Hmmm… What’s your favorite thing in the world?” Shiloh asked.

“Steven,” Harry answered immediately. “And the library. I also like school, even though I have to fail all my tests. My favorite subject is reading. Sometimes we write little short stories, and it’s always really fun.”

“If you like school so much then why are you failing?” Shiloh asked. Harry shrugged.

“I have to make worse grades than Dudley or my uncle and aunt get mad at me for stealing his grades. So I make sure I get zeros on all my tests. Except for finals, so I don’t get held back,” Harry said.

“You know, Harry,” Shiloh said. “There’s a theory. They say it’s impossible to make a zero on a test without knowing all the answers. So really, I think you’re a pretty smart kid.”

“I hope so,” Harry replied honestly. 

“So, you’re fairly smart. What career path are you aiming for? You seem like the type of kid who has it all planned out,” Shiloh said, tying her hair back into an uneven ponytail on the back of her head. 

“Nothing important. I can’t afford college, and I won’t be able to do any extracurriculars for scholarships, so I won’t have much of an education after school. I don’t want to live in debt. I’ll probably end up being a mailman or something,” he said bitterly. He sounded resigned to his fate. “Though,” he said, voice considerably brighter, “if what you said about me being magical is true, surely there are different careers for wizards? Perhaps I’ll get a decent job after all.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a career that’s better suited to you than a muggle one,” Shiloh said.

“Muggle… that’s the word for the non-magical population, isn’t it?” Harry asked.

“It sure is. There are wix - our kind, muggles, and squibs. Squibs are non-magical people born to magical families. Oh, and there are magical creatures, like Remus. Some of them are kind of dangerous, but most aren’t any different than other wix. Remus just has to lock himself up in the house because he turns into a ‘monster’ once a month,” Shiloh said.

“Like the neighbor’s daughter? That’s what Aunt Petunia says,” Harry said. Shiloh snorts into her hand and dissolves into a fit of laughter, holding her stomach as tears sprang into her eyes. 

“That… Oh Merlin… Don’t… Don’t let Remmy hear you say that, good Lord...”

“Why? You said-”

“Harry, Remus is a werewolf, not- No, it’s not the same, though now that I think about it it is shockingly similar-”

“What is?” Remus asked, stepping into the living room. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Nothing for you to worry about, love,” Shiloh said, walking past him into the kitchen. 

“Also, I was thinking of chocolate cake for dinner, what do you think?” Remus asked, causing Shiloh to dissolve into laughter again. “What is it?”

“Nothing, Remmy… yeah, choc-” She let out a bark of laughter shockingly similar to Sirius. “Chocolate cake sounds great.” Remus looked at her, confused, before shrugging and setting out white porcelain plates and silverware, loading them up with generous servings of cheesy noodles and steaming garlic bread. 

Harry sat down next to Shiloh, Remus taking a seat across from them, Shiloh chuckling ever so often around bites of pasta. 

“Why aren’t you eating, Prongslet?” Remus asked. 

“Uh.. is it all for me?” he asked carefully. “I mean, it’s a lot….”

“It’s on your plate, isn’t it? If it’s too much for you to eat we’ll just pack it up and give the rest to Ryan,” Remus said. 

“Who’s Ryan?” Harry asked. 

“Ryan is a stray that comes ‘round every once and awhile. Cute little thing. She’s a bulldog,” Shiloh said. Harry frowned involuntarily. He didn’t dislike dogs. He liked some of them. But he hated bulldogs especially. All of Aunt Marge’s bulldogs were terrible creatures, and he still hadn’t forgotten the time one of them had chased him up a tree. He still had a scar on his leg from when he finally came down. 

“Hey, you want to see a trick for eating pasta that makes it really good?” Shiloh asked. Harry nodded.

“Shiloh, no...” Remus said. 

“Come on, Remmy, if you would just try it-”

“It’s not how you’re supposed to eat pasta, Shiloh!”

“But it’s GOOD,” she said. 

“What is?” Harry asked. In reply, Shiloh took a slice of garlic bread and loaded it up with spaghetti, folding it over into a taco. 

“Spaghetti sandwich!” Shiloh said proudly. “Only the best way to eat spaghetti!”

“I can parsley believe you did that,” Remus said. Complete silence met his pun. Shiloh looked like she was in physical pain. 

“Remus, there isn’t even any parsley in this….” Shiloh said. “Merlin, that was bad.” Remus pouted and went back to eating his spaghetti, mopping up the sauce still on his plate with his garlic bread, steadfastly ignoring the two people across from him who were eating spaghetti sandwiches. 

“So, who’s on dish duty?” Remus asked. 

“Hmm… Rock, paper, scissors?” Shiloh suggested.

“Sure.”

“I can do it...” Harry said. “Since you made dinner, I can clean up.”

“Nah, I think the pans’ll be too heavy for you. Let one of us deal with it, I don’t want you breaking your toes if you drop them.” The ‘adults’ did rock, paper, scissors - Remus won - and went about their post-dinner rituals, wiping down the kitchen and doing the dishes- the most dreaded chore. 

The Lupins did their dishes after every meal so they wouldn’t pile up, so they were done fairly quickly, the entire kitchen spotless in around twenty minutes. They didn’t do a lot of magic, preferring to do things by hand if they could. Plus if they did any extreme form of magic there TV tended to explode, which was always annoying. 

“So, what are we watching tonight?” Remus asked, flopping down on the couch in the living room. Harry followed tentatively. 

“Hmm… Maybe Jaws?”

“Harry is seven,” Remus pointed out. 

“Smoky and The Bandit.”

“Seven years old.”

“Friday The 13th.”

“Child. Seven years old. No scary movies.”

“Fine. Frankenstein.”

“SEVEN. YEARS. OLD.”

“STAR WARS THEN!”

“SEV- Oh. That might work.” And so they watched Star Wars, Harry discovering the wonderful world of Sci-Fi movies.

As Harry fell asleep curled up between the two adults, he felt safer than he had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. I don't own Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Sirius woke up bright and early the next day, accepting the jeans and t-shirt that Dr. Rowes offered for him so he wouldn’t have to walk outside in flimsy hospital attire. Sirius was pretty sure that the clothing was Dr. Rowes own and hadn’t been conjured up - which he was grateful for, as transfigured clothing tended to morph back into its original form in an hour or so - and he was pretty sure it was Dr. Rowes own clothing. He had to adjust the collar so it wouldn’t fall off of his lean shoulders, and he had to roll up the pants several times to keep from tripping over them. Thankfully he didn’t offer him any shoes. Sirius would just have to make due with a cheap pair of flip flops several sizes too big that Dr. Rowes had bought for him from a muggle shop. He still felt embarrassed at his obvious confusion at the purpose for the flip flops.

“But… what are they, Rowes?” he asked, holding up the foot wear to the light. 

“They’re shoes, Padfoot,” Dr. Rowes had said patiently. “They go on your feet. I bought them for you because I don’t want the asphalt to hurt the skin on your feet before you apparate outside the hospital.”

“How the bloody hell are these things supposed to go on my feet?” he asked incredulously. And so Dr. Rowes, holding back peals of laughter the entire time, had showed him how to put the shoe on his foot, Sirius still scandalized that muggles thought this was even remotely suitable footwear.

“Muggles, mate, I don’t know how they do it,” he had said. “You said you were a muggleborn, right? What are the muggles in your family like?”

“They’re...” Dr. Rowes seemed to be looking for the right word. “Interesting. A bit crazier than wizards, sometimes, if I’m being honest. You’d probably like them, though. They’re the biggest pranksters on the continent.” 

“Except for the Marauders,” Sirius said. 

“Except for the Marauders,” Dr. Rowes agreed with a chuckle. “I have to say, Padfoot, I’m going to miss you when you’re discharged. It’s nice to have a good laugh every once in a while among all the deaths in this hospital.” He looked genuinely sad that Sirius was leaving, and Sirius can’t help but rub the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Well, that doesn’t mean I’ll never see you again!” he said lightly. “We can still be mates, and if I get custody of Harry I’ll be going to all of his appointments to make sure everything’s in order. You will be his doctor, right?” he asked hopefully.

“Definitely. I always see to my patients if they require further treatment after their hospital stay,” Dr. Rowes said. “And yeah. I think being friends would be great,” he had said, almost as an afterthought. He then began to chuckle. “You know, usually I don’t make that many friends, and never with a patient.”

“Does that make me special?” Sirius asked teasingly. 

“Oh, truly,” Dr. Rowes replied seriously. “You really are a wonder, Sirius Black.” He had left the room shortly after, saying that Remus would probably be arriving soon to pick him up and that he had to see his other patients. Sirius couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face for the rest of the day.

‘You really are a wonder, Sirius Black…’

“Ready to go, Padfoot?” Remus asked as he stepped into the hospital room. “Harry didn’t take to apparating that much so he’s still at the house with Shiloh, but I think it will be alright for you to see him before we go to the ministry to get everything finalized.” 

“Yeah,” Sirius said, standing up from his hospital bed. “Let’s go.” They walked down the hallways of the hospital, Sirius and Remus talking quietly as they went, Remus, of course, stopping at a vending machine and buying five chocolate bars. 

“You gonna share that, Moony?” Sirius asked. 

“Touch my chocolate and I’ll cut off your hand,” Remus threatened jokingly, though Sirius knew that if he dared even try to take his chocolate the consequences wouldn’t be much better.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t,” a voice from behind him said. “He just got discharged from the hospital, I doubt he wants to go back in!”

“Hey Dr. Rowes,” Sirius said. “Are you headed somewhere?” he asked, noticing the man’s muggle attire. 

“Yes, actually. My shift just ended,” he said. “The plan was to visit my mother in London. I suppose you’re headed to the ministry, then?” he asked.

“Later today. I want to plan everything with Harry, first. Make sure he’s okay with living with us first. And Remus and Shiloh, if they would finally move into Grimmauld,” Sirius said. 

“I have my own house, Sirius...”

“Yeah, but I’m going to need some help raising Harry! I can’t do it on my own, and you’re practically his godfather as much as I am!” Sirius said.

“Are you sure you even want to live in Grimmauld, Padfoot? You don’t exactly have the best memories there,” Remus said. “And isn’t that awful portrait there? The one you used to have screaming matches with whenever your mother wasn’t home herself to do it?”

“Merlin, don’t remind me,” Sirius moaned, dragging a hand down his face. “I’ll have to get a new house, then. A big one, so Harry and I can have our own rooms, you and Shiloh and have yours, and we’ll have a couple guest rooms to fill up for whenever you pull your head out of your arse and decide to have a kid-”

“Sirius!”

“- and a big yard, so Harry will have room to play, near a park, definitely near a school. He’s smart, but he won’t stay that way if he doesn’t have a proper education.”

“You’ll also have to be near a library or Harry will never forgive you,” Remus added, realizing that no matter how much he tried, he and Shiloh would end up living with Sirius and Harry whether he liked it or not.

“Inherited Lily’s love for reading, eh? He may have Jamie’s looks, but if that’s not Lily Evans’ personality I’ll eat a hippogriff...”

“If you’re looking for a place like that, I’d suggest somewhere away from London,” Dr. Rowes suggested hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure he was welcome to join in on the conversation. 

“Yeah, Nemo’s right. Far from London.”

“I might know of a place. It’s in a fairly small town, in a neighborhood near my flat. Old man is always complaining about how he can’t find any buyers for it whenever I meet him at the market. If his words hold any truth, it could match your specifications, but you’d need to do renovations and ward the hell out of it,” Dr. Rowes said. “It’s kind of rickety, but with magic you could have everything prepared and furnished by the end of the week.” Dr. Rowes shrugged. “Just a suggestion. Plus, since I am Harry’s doctor, living nearby my flat could help if there are any… complications with his health.” 

Sirius nodded. “That’s actually a brilliant idea. Are there any good schools in the area?”

“Yes, actually. It’s a public school, but the ratings are good, and the children are nice. I also believe there are a few wizarding families that attend the school, so Harry won’t be alone in that respect. There’s actually a little boy a few months older than Harry that lives in the flat below mine that’s a wizard. He lives with his mother. Fenix Inkwood, I think his name is.”

“Inkwood, Inkwood…. Oh, I know an Inkwood! Wasn’t she in our year? Dropped out in seventh year because she got pregnant?”

“I think so…. She was really nice. Ravenclaw, I think. How’s she doing?” Remus asked.

“She’s doing great, actually. She works at the post office in Hogsmeade. She’s a wonderful person, loves her son more than life itself.”

“Well, that’s good.” Remus looked at his watch. “Damn. I told Shiloh I would be back by now. It was nice seeing you, mate.” He shook Dr. Rowes hand and turned to walk toward the stairs. 

“Yeah. I expect I’ll be buying the house. It sounds like a good place. See you then, Rowes.” He shook his hand as well, perhaps holding it a second longer than he should’ve, before turning to follow Remus.

As he and Remus apparated away, he almost regretted leaving. Perhaps that hospital stay hadn’t been so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. Your comments are my inspiration.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Remus was really starting to get pissed off.

He tended to get angry fairly often, loathe as he was to admit it, but this was another level of anger that he hadn’t even known he could reach. A level of anger that had him wanting to throw things around the room, light the ministry building on fire, and punch Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore in their prideful little faces.

After Sirius had discussed the plan with Harry and what it all would entail, he was only too happy to agree, wanting to destroy all ties with his mother’s living family as soon as possible. So, Sirius, Remus and Harry were off to the ministry to speak to the appropriate people, and Dumbledore, since he was the head of the Wizengamot and would’ve found out about it soon enough anyway. 

He explained the situation to the department and talked to Dumbledore, told him about all the horrible things those people had done to Harry, showed them James and Lily Potter’s will, where it explicitly said that Harry was to be placed anywhere but the Dursleys in the case of their untimely deaths, and what does the old codger do? He refuses the case before it even has a chance to reach the other members of the Wizengamot and told him that Harry had to stay with his relatives no matter the circumstances. 

“It’s absolutely ridiculous, Padfoot!” he yelled, pacing up and down the ministry hallway. He was just about pulling his hair out in his frustration. “I used to respect Albus. Sure, he cares more for the greater good than he does for other people’s safety at times, but to think he would let a child stay in such an awful place when he has other eligible guardians-”

“What if that’s what this is about?” Sirius asked quietly. “What if I’m just… not good enough to take care of the Boy Who Lived? What if they think I’m crazy and that I’ll kill him in my sleep or something?”

“This isn’t about the Boy Who Lived, and this isn’t about what happened in Azkaban. This is about a man trying to get custody of his godson. No titles should get in the way of that. You checked out with the healers and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. All this is is Albus Dumbledore having some stupid future plan for Harry, and apparently his own health and happiness isn’t important enough to change it. We just… we need a plan,” Remus said. “We need a plan… but what...” He started pacing again, his mind racking for what they could do. “I’ve got it!” he shouted. 

“What?” Sirius asked, jumping slightly from where he was leaning against the wall dejectedly. 

“I have a plan,” Remus said excitedly, getting a mad gleam in his eye. The same look he always got when he came up with something they could prank Slytherins with. That scared Sirius a bit, but he decided to ignore the rational bit of his brain for the time being. 

“As long as no one dies, fire away. I don’t feel like going back to Azkaban, thanks.”

“Oh, you won’t. In fact, if the plan has to be implemented, it could very well be Albus going to prison,” Remus said gleefully. Sirius stared at him like he had grown a second head. 

“I feel like I’m not going to like where this is going,” Sirius said. “Am I talking to Prankster Moony or Rational, Smart Moony That Doesn’t Get Me Sent To Detention?”

“Since when have you cared about detention?”

“SINCE DETENTION EVOLVED INTO BEING SENT BACK TO AZKABAN, REMUS!”

“Fair,” Remus conceded. “But we will not be going to prison - or detention - with this plan. Now, here’s what you have to do...”

Three days later, Sirius was looking up at a rickety old, two story house previously owned by a man named Clarke Ramarog. Harry was back at the Dursleys, as Albus had lifted all of their charges so they could continue taking care of him, and Sirius had never felt angrier at Remus in his life. Did he really expect this to work? Harry, of course, thought the plan was genius and practically fool-proof, but he was only seven so Sirius didn’t take his opinion very seriously. Even Shiloh seemed a little reluctant, and considering she was married to the man, that only put him more on edge about the entire situation.

Sirius sighed and he and Remus stepped inside, Sirius immediately screaming and sending a Stunning Hex at a fat black rat scampering across the living room floor. No wonder Clarke had wanted to move. 

Sirius picked the rat up by its tail and took it outside, leaving it on the grass just past the edge of his property. He then walked around the perimeter of the yard, sending up wards as best as he could manage. Once he was determined that the house was at least as strongly warded as Grimmauld Place, he stepped back into the house, only to see Remus sending a cloud of dust bunnies toward the door. He ducked to the floor and covered the back of his neck, coughing as he stood up. He looked down at himself and frowned.

“I look like I’ve been coated in cinnamon! What the hell, Moony?!” Remus waved away a wisp of dust and smiled apologetically. 

“Shall we be getting to work, then?” Remus asked. Sirius sighed and nodded, and the two friends went about spelling the house clean.

Three hours later and Sirius was exhausted. He had spent the last twenty minutes trying to get rid of a rather stubborn dark green mold growing on the plaster of the living room wall. Even the strongest of cleaning spells wouldn’t make a dent in the ever growing monstrosity, and Sirius could feel his magic levels depleting. If he didn’t take a break he was going to faint. 

“Moony, I don’t think this house is even habitable! Look at this mold! I don’t think a Dark Curse could cause something so revolting to spring up! I don’t think anything short of the Killing Curse will get rid of it!” he shouted despairingly. 

“Is it on any other walls?” Remus called from where he was getting rid of the bed bugs in the master bedroom.

“No...”

“What wall is it on?” he asked.

“The wall between the living room and the kitchen! The archway wall! The wall I still haven’t figured out the purpose of!” Sirius shouted. 

“Is it important?”

“No, it isn’t bloody important! It’s a waste of fucking plaster!” Sirius shouted. “I swear if I ever find out who designed this house I’m going to send a Stinging Hex straight to their-” He then began listing off ways he was going to make the house designers suffer, each threat more graphic than the last, with so much profanity it would cause Shiloh to have an aneurysm. 

“You done?” Remus asked after ten minutes.

“Yeah,” Sirius huffed. 

“Sirius, if you can’t get the mold off just blast off the wall,” Remus said, turning back to his cleaning. 

“What did you just say?” Sirius asked, assuming he had misheard his usually mild-mannered friend. 

“If it bothers you so much just blast the wall off,” Remus replied patiently. Sirius was silent for several minutes before running to the room Remus was in and tackling him in a giant hug.

“Now you’re speaking my language! Merlin, why didn’t I think of that?” he asked, hugging Remus around the middle so tight Remus was finding it difficult to breathe. “Merlin, Moony, I could kiss you right now!”

“Please don’t!” Remus wheezed. “I reserve those for Shiloh.”

Sirius laughed and let his tall friend go. “Yeah, and for your pillow!” he said jokingly, before ducking out of the room to demolish the wall before Remus could send a Stinging Hex at him. He turned to the wall and, without bothering to consider if it would be a good idea or not, sent a small, controlled Blasting Curse at the plaster. The middle of the wall caved out in a shower of wood, plaster, and candy floss-pink insulation. Sirius laughed and vanished the mess before working on making it look neater. By the time he was done, the living room looked much more open and inviting.

“I’m done, Remus!” he shouted. “What’s next on the agenda?”

“Cleaning out the attic and polishing the floorboards!” Remus shouted. “I’m still working on the bug infestations… Merlin, this is disgusting!”

“That’s easy enough,” Sirius said to himself, sending polishing and cleaning charms to the floorboards in each room as he passed them. The end result had all the floors gleaming and all of the scuff marks on the wood gone. The house looked brand new, if not for the occasional cockroach that scuttled around on the wall that Remus had yet to exterminate. He knew it would look even better if he could get some lights in the house and replace the curtains. “Do you want me to start working on the outside and the garden, Moony?” he called. 

“No, Padfoot, I think I’ve got it, you just worry about getting a job!” he shouted. “Remember, we need to make sure they can’t pull anything one us when they’re trying to find reasons as to why you can’t have Harry!”

Sirius sighed and agreed, walking out of the old house. The first place he would be going was the apartment complex.

Sirius knocked on the door to room 218, shifting back and forth on his heels as he waited for Dr. Rowes to answer the door. He had asked an older woman from an apartment downstairs about which apartment he lived in, which she was only too happy to tell him. Now he just had to hope he wasn’t taking a shift at the hospital and that he was actually home. 

Sirius was considering turning around and leaving when the door opened and Dr. Rowes stepped out. His hair was mussed, his eyes squinty from sleep, and he was dressed in a charcoal gray tank top with gray striped pajama bottoms. He also had festive Christmas socks on, despite it being the middle of summer.

“Sirius?” he asked tiredly, yawning. “I reckon you bought the house, then?” Sirius nodded, grinning. 

“I was wondering if you knew of any jobs in the area, but if you’re sleepy I can go and pick up a newspaper or something...”

“No, no, it’s fine, please, come in!” he said, standing aside to allow Sirius access through the door. “I just got through a rough shift at the hospital. Seems like there’s never enough coffee in the world, sometimes,” he said quietly. “Anyway, you were asking about… jobs? No offence, but don’t the Blacks have galleons coming out of their arses?” he asked, collapsing into a rickety chair at a kitchen table.

“Well, yes, but I need one so the ministry has no excuse but to give me my godson. There were some… complications in regards to his custody the last time I was there.”

“What happened?” Dr. Rowes asked immediately, all dregs of sleepiness disappearing from his face. 

“Apparently they deemed him safer with his real family,” Sirius said.

“But you are Harry’s family!” Dr. Rowes exclaimed.

“Blood family,” Sirius said.

“You’re the family James and Lily Potter chose for that little boy. That means a hell of a lot more than an aunt who starved him and a cousin who bullied him,” Dr. Rowes pointed out. “So… where is Harry?” he asked.

“His temporary custody with Shiloh was revoked by Dumbledore. He’s back with the Dursleys,” Sirius said.

“Wait… so you’re telling me, instead of going to that ministry building and raising hell to get custody of your godson, you’re here asking me about jobs? You need to get your priorities straight, Mr. Black!” Dr. Rowes said.

“Sirius,” Sirius corrected immediately. “And, while I am usually anything but straight, my priorities are, in this situation,” he said, attempting to be light-hearted. Dr. Rowes did not seem impressed.

“Padfoot, now is really not a good time to joke about your sexuality. Let’s focus on the current problem, please,” Dr. Rowes said.

“But we do have a plan!” Sirius said earnestly. “It has a good chance of working, too! I’ll get custody soon, if everything plays out in my favor. Really, nothing should go wrong. Even Harry thought it was fool proof.”

“How very Slytherin of you,” Dr. Rowes observed. Sirius shuddered.

“I honestly don’t know whether I should take that as an insult or not,” Sirius said.

“As a former Slytherin, I’d say a compliment, but now that I think about it, I suppose it could be used as an insult considering some of the Slytherins these days,” Dr. Rowes said.

“You mean basically any Pureblood family still around?”

“Hey, there are a few Pureblood families who aren’t Slytherin. The Weasleys, for example.”

“Emphasis on a few,” Sirius pointed out. 

“Well, you obviously didn’t get the agenda, considering you were a Gryffindor. I have to say, I was a few years your senior in school, and your Sorting was quite memorable. You looked like you were arguing with the hat for a good fifteen minutes,” Dr. Rowes said.

“Yeah. I was pretty dead-set on being a Slytherin when I was eleven. My parents never forgave me for being a lion,” Sirius said. 

“It’s just a school house. The main distinguishing factor between the houses is what Quidditch team you support,” Dr. Rowes said. “How could your parents possibly be angry at you for something you couldn’t even control?”

“This is the Blacks we’re talking about. They would find a way,” Sirius insisted.

“Though I suppose you’ll be raising your children Gryffindor, assuming you have them,” Dr. Rowes said.

“Again, Dr. Rowes, gay as a three dollar bill. No children for me. Except Harry, if I can manage to get custody of him.” At Dr. Rowes’ questioning look, Sirius said, “I heard the expression in a muggle film.” Dr. Rowes chuckled slightly. 

“And, assuming you do get custody of Harry,” Dr. Rowes said. “Are you going to raise him Gryffindor?”

“No. I’m going to raise him right, is what I’m going to do. I honestly don’t give a damn what house he’s in - though it would be easier if he was in Gryffindor so I won’t have conflicting favoritism on the Quidditch pitch. What I’m going to do is raise him to always follow the Light, ignore everything Albus Dumbledore says, and oppose Voldemort at all costs,” Sirius said. “I’m not going to try and mold him to be some… some idea I might have of a perfect image of him. That’s what my parents tried to do with Reggie and I. I won’t do it.”

“That’s admirable,” Dr. Rowes said. “You’re a good person, Sirius Black.”

“There’s an open position in a bookstore down the way. Decent salary. Steady enough. Regular hours,” Dr. Rowes said. 

“Well. I guess I’ll be off to the bookstore, then,” Sirius said, standing up from the chair, Dr. Rowes following after him. “Thanks for the help, Dr. Rowes,” Sirius said at the door.

“Will,” Dr. Rowes said. “Or Nemo. Apparently I answer to both, now.”

“What?” Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

“Technically, I’m not your doctor anymore. It’s just Will.”

“Or Nemo,” Sirius pointed out. “You answer to both.” The two men chuckled. “I hope I’ll be seeing you soon,” Sirius said.

“I hope so too,” Will replied.

“See ya then, Nemo!”

“See you then, Padfoot.”

And so, Sirius and Dr. Rowes became Padfoot and Nemo.

Sirius wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sirius isn't usually the one that worries about getting in trouble, but he really is terrified of going back to prison and he really only wants to focus on getting his godson. But eventually he'll be as confident in the plan as Remus is. Really, it's only a matter of if the plan will work, which you will find out about in the next few chapters.
> 
> I really love writing stuff for Sirius and Will. Probably my favorite relationship in this series. I just hope Cosmic and I are doing it justice. Please comment to tell us what you like and dislike.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the plan is complete! Enjoy! You are in for much fluff ahead! And we get to meet Harry's future love interest soon!

It was fairly easy to get the position at the bookstore, as they were so desperate for a cashier. They hardly bothered with an interview before telling him he had the job. Sirius was told that he could start on Monday. The bookstore had regular hours - Eight A.M to Five P.M - and he would have no trouble distributing time between work and taking care of his godson. The salary wasn’t terrible either. Sirius figured he could probably use the money he got from the bookstore to cover all of his bills and expenses and save the Black family fortune for when Harry went to Hogwarts. He could also use it to pay for any higher education Harry might wish for. Assuming he got Harry.

By the time he came back to the former rickety old house, it was warded perfectly, - Remus refining some of the wards he had set up that morning - the house was freshly painted a nice powder blue, the windows were clean, the roof tiled, the garden and lawn cut and weeded, the fence fixed, and there was a nice, homey little Welcome mat on the front porch. In the garden patch on the side of the house was a nice little patch of marigolds, orchids, petunias, and- yes, lilies. 

“It looks amazing, mate!” Sirius shouted. “You did all this in an hour?”

“The wonders of magic,” Remus said. “So, how’s job hunting?”

“Got a job at a nice little bookstore down the way. I start Monday.”

“You managed to get a job in one hour?” Remus asked incredulously.

“The wonders of Sirius Black,” Sirius said cheekily. “You know, Moony,” Sirius said thoughtfully. “The house has a basement. Very secure. It’d be good as a storm shelter, or if we need to hide from Death Eaters. Good at keeping stuff out…. Or keeping things in.”

“Pads...”

“Will you just consider the offer?” Sirius asked. “I don’t just want you to live with me because I want help with Prongslet. You’re my best mate. It’d be nice to have you living nearby, so Harry will get to know his Uncle Moony.”

“You can’t honestly be asking me to live with you. Asking MOONY to live with you. What if I hurt you, or Harry?”

“You won’t,” Sirius insisted. “If it bothers you so much, just send Harry and Shiloh to a hotel or something, I’ll stay with you as Padfoot. We can get a system going. Plus, haven’t you heard of that new Wolfsbane potion they’re making? That could do a world of help for you on your full moon nights,” Sirius pointed out.

“It would cost a fortune,” Remus said. “How the hell am I supposed to invest in something like-”

“You have to be just about the daftest man I have ever met! I’m Sirius fucking Black! I’m the heir to the bloody fortune! Money for that damned potion won’t be a problem!” Sirius said angrily.

“I’m not a charity case, Padfoot!” Remus said, looking offended.

“Oh, I know, trust me, you and I are going to be splitting the bills, as well as the cost of the potions if you want to complain about that as well. Trust me, you and Shiloh are going to do your part too. Plus you can help pay me back by helping me raise Harry!” Sirius said. Remus shook his head, a fond smile on his face.

“I’ll talk with Shiloh about it,” he finally decided. Sirius grinned. “No guarantees!” That didn’t seem to sway Sirius any, his happy smile still in place. They both knew what Shiloh’s answer would be.

“So now what?” Sirius asked.

“Now, we go back to the ministry and have a little chat with Dumbledore.”

“I’m sorry, my boy, but I simply can’t allow it. Harry needs to be with his family, and that’s not you,” Dumbledore said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. 

“Harry doesn’t even like living there, Dumbledore! He hates those people! He jumped at the chance of living with Shiloh! What does that tell you about the Dursleys?” Sirius asked.

“And, in the Potters' will, it explicitly stated that Harry was not to go anywhere near the Dursleys in the case of their deaths,” Remus said. “They gave guardianship over to Sirius in the case that they died. If Sirius died, all guardianship would be given to me. If I was deemed unfit to take care of him, he would be placed with a Pureblood family so he could properly learn politics. You are going against the Potters’ wishes, and you can get into a lot of trouble for it.”

“Where is this going, Remus?” Dumbledore asked quietly. Remus stood up straight, trying to look as intimidating and domineering as possible.

“I will personally make sure you get into trouble for it,” Remus said.

“Is that a threat, my boy?” Dumbledore asked, his old face still kind but the twinkle in his eyes gone.

“No. I don’t bother with threats. This is a promise,” Remus said. “All it would take is one letter to the Daily Prophet to tip them off. Then everyone will know that the Dursleys starved the Boy Who Lived and treated him like a house elf, and they’ll know that you put him there. If I remember correctly, Hagrid and McGonagall were with you? Those two people would do anything to help the Potters, even if it meant putting you behind bars for something that, for all intents and purposes, was kidnapping. I don’t want to leak anything to the Prophet, but I will if I have to.”

“Think about it, Dumbledore,” Sirius said. “Anyone finds out about this, your reputation is in the gutter.”

“Can’t you just accept the fact that Harry would be safer with his blood relatives and leave it alone?” Dumbledore asked tiredly. 

“Absolutely not,” Sirius said. “I am perfectly capable of keeping my godson safe. Safer than those muggles could, that is.”

“There are certain things about this situation that you can’t begin to understand, Sirius-”

“Then enlighten me!” Sirius snapped. “Why do you want my godson to be near those people? What’s so important that he has to live with them?” Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, his fingers crossed on his desk.

“Lily Potter died that Halloween night. She sacrificed herself to save him. I assume you knew this?” Dumbledore asked.

“Of course I do! I was the one who found her corpse,” Sirius said, his eyes stinging slightly. 

“That sacrifice, that protection, the love that woman had for that little boy, still lives in his blood. It protects him to this very day. And not only does it live in his blood, but-”

“It lives in the blood of Lily’s family,” Remus said. “Which is Petunia Dursley.”

“So blood protection? That’s why you’ve been keeping him there?” Sirius asked. Dumbledore nodded solemnly. “Those protections were made from love? That’s what you said, right?” Dumbledore nodded again. “Petunia feels no sense of love or affection for Harry Potter, maternal or otherwise. Wouldn’t that stop the wards from working, or at least keep them from being at their full potential? So really, wouldn’t he be just as safe at a well-warded house as he was with Petunia?” 

“Sirius, you must understand-”

“No. Answer the question. Would he or would he not be just as safe-”

“Perhaps,” Dumbledore admitted. He was silent for a moment. “I think we can come to a deal.” Remus and Sirius’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“What sort of deal?” Remus asked.

“I need those blood wards to stay up. It’s a matter of great importance to me. And to the Order of The Phoenix, should Voldemort ever come back, which, if I am correct - and I usually am - he will. That house could make a good Order base, or a safe house for Harry should anything happen. So here’s what I believe is the best course of action,” Dumbledore said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk. “Two weeks. Two weeks out of every year Harry Potter must stay at Privet Drive. Other than that, you are granted full custody.”

“That… could work,” Sirius admitted. “What’s the catch?”

“Should Harry ever need to stay with the Dursleys for an undetermined amount of time, you must let him go. I cannot stress enough how important this is, for the sake of the war I know is coming and for Harry’s own safety,” Dumbledore said.

“I think I can agree to this deal… on one condition,” Sirius said.

“Haven’t I given you enough leeway already?” Dumbledore sighed. “This is already going drastically off plan...”

“I want to stay with Harry whenever he goes to the Dursleys. Just so I can make sure they’re treating him properly,” Sirius said. “I can’t just let him stay there and not know if he’s safe.”

“Fine!” Dumbledore snapped, losing his composure. “Fine! Go ahead! Just stick to the terms!”

“Great,” Sirius said. “Now, what do I need to sign to get custody of my godson?”

Sirius left the ministry building, the back of his hand wrapped up with gauze and stinging but with a broad grin on his face. He had had to sign the papers with a Blood Quill to make it official, but that hadn’t deterred his enthusiasm about getting custody of his godson.

“You know what this means, Moony, don’t you?” Sirius asked as he walked out of the ministry building. 

“I feel like I’m not going to like this...”

“It means we get to celebrate!” Sirius shouted, and with that he grabbed Remus’s arm, turned on the spot, and apparated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment and tell me what you think! Your comments give me life!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter. It's more of a filler chapter than anything else. The celebrating we spoke of last chapter will probably happen next chapter. Enjoy.

They landed in the Dursleys yard, Sirius immediately marching up to the front step and knocking on the door loudly and constantly, not stopping until it opened and Vernon’s large purple face showed. 

“What the bloody hell are you-” The purple in his face morphed into a sludgy gray, the colour of wet cement. “What do you think you’re doing here?” he whispered hoarsely. “You’re not welcome here! You’ll give my poor Petunia a heart attack if she catches you here-”

“I’m here to pick up my godson, Dursley,” Sirius said. “I recently gained custody of him. I’ve come to take him home.”

“You can’t just-”

“I can and I will,” Sirius snapped. “Everything is finalized at the ministry. I expect your ministry will know about it soon enough, as well.”

“He’s staying here!” Vernon yelled. “I have all legal rights over the boy, he’s staying right where he is-”

“You have no rights over Harry Potter!” Sirius shouted. “Lily and James wanted to keep you as far away from him as possible! If it weren’t for Dumbledore and his foolishness, you probably would’ve never even met the boy! I am his original legal guardian, I have been deemed fit to take care of him, and I WANT MY GODSON!”

“Now listen here, sir-” Sirius took out his wand and pressed it to his fat neck, Vernon Dursley’s eyes widening to the size of saucers as he did. He jabbed the wand deeper into the rolls of fat that adorned his neck, Vernon’s face going green as he did so, like he was about to be sick.

“It would just take on spell, Dursley,” he hissed. “One spell, and you’re done for. Will it be Alohomora? Or Wingardium Leviosa? Or perhaps Lumos! You DON’T want to know what that one does!” Sirius said. He heard Remus snort quietly behind him. Vernon was just opening his mouth to say something, his eyes on the wand held in Sirius’s hand, when Sirius was barrelled over, falling off the porch in a heap, his wand landing beside him. “What the hell-”

“Stop!” Harry shouted, standing on his chest, his skinny arms crossed. “Stop it Padfoot! You can’t hurt him!” Sirius was now sprawled out on the ground, unable to get up because of the small seven year old standing on him, feeling quite winded. Who knew his godson was so strong? 

“Harry, why did you-”

“You can’t hurt him!” Harry repeated. “He’s mean, and he’s smelly, and he’s as stupid as stupid can be, but Dudley needs his dad, so you can’t hurt him!” 

“I wasn’t going to hurt him, Harry,” Sirius said quietly. “I wasn’t really going to hurt him. I’d never hurt a defenseless muggle no matter how much I don’t like him. Well, at least I wouldn’t hurt him with magic.”

“But what about all of those- those words you were yelling, and threatening him with-”

“Harmless spells,” Sirius said. “The worst those spells could do was make him float a few inches in the air. I’m not even sure I could do that, as heavy as that man is-”

“So you really weren’t going to hurt him? Because I was serious. You can’t. I don’t like Dudley either, but I don’t want him to lose his dad too-”

“No. No, I wasn’t going to hurt him. I’d never. I promise.” That seemed to satisfy Harry for the time being as he climbed off of Sirius’s chest, Remus helping Sirius stand.

“Mate, did you just get tackled by someone who’s barely four feet tall?” Remus asked. 

“Sadly, yes,” Sirius said, rubbing his back. “Strong little thing, that one is.” He bent down to pick up his wand, putting it in the holster he kept strapped to his wrist at all times. He turned to his godson, who was looking rather guilty, though his eyes still shined with determination. “Go pack your things. Clothes, books-”

“Steven,” Remus cut it.

“Yes, Steven- Wait, who’s Steven?” he asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Remus said, a secretive smile on his face. Sirius shrugged it off. That was a problem for another day. 

Harry ran back into the house, returning with a battered copy of Moby Dick, a few baggy t - shirts and jeans, and a pair of socks. He went over to the edge of the yard and crouched down, appearing to be whispering to the fence, until a small Garter snake slithered out and coiled around his wrist. 

“Wait, is that a-”

“Don’t question it,” Remus advised. “Worry about it later.”

“But that’s a-”

“Yep.”

“He named it Steven-?”

“Yes. Yes he did.”

“Merlin...”

Harry walked up to them, the snake that was apparently named Steven slithering up from his wrist to coil around his neck. Harry didn’t react, as if this was a common occurrence.

“So I get to live with you now?” he asked. 

“Well. Do you want to?” Sirius asked.

Harry gave him a deadpan look.

“Right. Stupid question, huh?” Sirius asked.

“Pretty much.”

They turned away from the house, Vernon still standing frozen on the porch. Once they were out of his yard and on the edge of the street, Sirius picked Harry up, settling him on his hip, and turned on the spot, apparating away. 

Harry thought he was going to like living with his godfather. None of the rooms were set up yet, so Harry got to help Sirius decorate everything. Sirius and Remus also had a lot of old books they were willing to give them, Remus’s mainly being fantasy tales and Sirius’s being murder mysterys and horror novels Remus insisted weren’t appropriate for a seven year old. 

As soon as they were at the house, Remus bid them a hasty farewell and apparated to his own home, returning a few hours later with all of his and Shiloh’s possessions shrunk down into a cardboard box. 

“I take it she agreed, then?” Sirius asked as he apparated into their living room. 

Remus shrugged. “We were talking about moving to a better neighborhood, anyway. I think the only thing she’s really going to be sad about is leaving Ryan.”

“Ryan is that stray you were telling me about at the hospital, right?” Sirius asked.

“Yeah,” Remus said. “She’s a sweet little thing. Doesn’t have a mean bone in her body. We’re gonna miss her.” Remus smiled sadly.

“Well, why not just bring the dog here?” Sirius asked. “I mean, Harry has a pet, I don’t see why you can’t have one either...” 

Harry felt his heart speed up slightly at the prospect of having a dog in the house, much less a bulldog, but decided to ignore it. Sirius was letting him keep Steven, even though he was apparently afraid of snakes. He would just have to try and get over his fear of bulldogs.

“Hey, where’s Shiloh?” Sirius asked as he helped Remus unshrink all of his things. 

“She got called in before we could apparate over. She’s a busy woman,” Remus said. “It’s not working for the ministry. You know how they are.”

“What branch of the ministry does she work in?” Harry asked from where he was seated, cross-legged on the floor. 

“Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes,” Remus said. “It’s a recent thing.”

“What about you?” Harry asked. “Do you work for the ministry too?”

“Uh, I’m actually a secretary right now. I work for Kingsley Shacklebolt,” Remus said. “He worked for the Order, so he knew about my… condition. He gives me three days off every month. I just have to work extra hours and sometimes on the weekends.”

“What department does Mr. Shacklebolt work for?” Harry asked.

“Uh, he’s head of the Auror Department,” Remus said.

“Kingsley is head of the Auror Department? Since when?” Sirius asked.

“He was promoted a little while after the Order disbanded. He was a war hero, they would’ve been stupid not to promote him,” Remus said.

“What’s the Order?” Harry asked.

“You sure ask a lot of questions, huh, Prongslet?” Sirius asked.

“Only way to learn things,” Harry said with a shrug.

“Fair enough. The Order was a group of witches and wizards who fought in the war against Voldemort until his defeat six years ago. A lot of us died trying to stop him,” Sirius said. “Moony, your father, your mother and I joined the Order as soon as we graduated from Hogwarts.”

“You said Voldemort was bad?” Harry asked.

“The worst,” Sirius agreed.

“And he was defeated six years ago?”

“That’s right,” Remus said.

“Who defeated him? Was it Mr. Shacklebolt? Or you? Was it even an Order member?” Harry asked.

“Well, that’s just the thing….” Remus said.

“Yeah,” Sirius said. “It was an Order member. Sort of. We’ll explain the war and everything when you’re old enough to understand, okay Prongslet?” Sirius said.

“I’m old enough to understand,” Harry reasoned. “It’s not that complicated. Voldemort started a war, he was a dark wizard, someone killed him six years ago.” Remus and Sirius were quiet. “Does it have something to do with my parents?” Harry asked. “Did Voldemort...”

“Yeah, Prongslet, he did,” Sirius said. 

“But he’s dead now. He can’t hurt anyone anymore?”

“Well, that’s really a matter of opinion. Most think he’s still out there, waiting. I don’t think so, though. I really believe he’s gone for good, Prongslet,” Sirius said. 

“Good. And if he does come back...”

“Yes?”

Harry looked up at the two adults, his bright green eyes serious, no trace of humor in them.

“I’ll kill him myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we meet Harry's first friend! Hope you enjoyed!

Harry decided that Sirius’s idea of celebrating was very different than his own. Sirius had wanted to celebrate with red plastic cups filled with watery beer, good music, and dancing. Harry’s idea of celebrating - not that he had much to celebrate before, besides avoiding Dudley’s gang for an entire day - was curling up in his cupboard with its musty smell and crawling spiders, and it’s single, bare lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, reading a book. 

Remus and Shiloh shot down both of their ideas, saying that Harry didn’t know how to celebrate properly and that Sirius needed to be more responsible and set a better example. 

“I was just joking, Moony!” Sirius said. “Honestly! Do you really think I’m going to drink anything stronger than apple juice in front of Harry?”

“Honestly? Not sure. You can be fairly irresponsible, Pads,” Remus had said. The only response Sirius could form at the time was indignant sputtering, but it had gotten the point across. 

The main problem with celebrating with a child was that there wasn’t really any way to go about doing it. Harry had lived in a cupboard his whole life and was only allowed outside to do the gardening and help his neighbor, Arabella Figg. The only time he was able to sneak away to go to the library was when he finished his outside chores early. Besides school, Harry couldn’t remember ever going anywhere else. Whenever the Dursleys traveled they had always left him with Mrs. Figg.

The responsible adults all agreed that it would be best if they went to the park for the day, as there really wasn’t anywhere else they could go on such short notice. Harry had agreed whole-heartedly. He had enjoyed the park at his primary school, and liked climbing on the jungle gyms and the monkey bars. Besides, Dudley and his friends weren’t at this park, so maybe he could meet other children his own age without his cousin chasing them away. 

And so, he found himself at the local park, fifteen minutes away from his new home. Shiloh and Remus had taken it upon themselves to pack everyone a lunch of hotdogs and bottles of lemonade. They had placed warming and cooling charms on the food before they had left the house so it wouldn’t go bad before they had a chance to eat it. 

The first thing he did upon getting to the park was drag his godfather over to the monkey bars. He was too short to actually climb up the steps without hurting himself, and Sirius was very useful as a stepladder. After playing on the ridiculously tall monkey bars for a few minutes, Sirius following him as he went back and forth on them to catch him if he fell, he jumped down and ran over to a slide, Sirius going back over to Remus and Shiloh and complaining about not having as much energy as he used too. 

Harry only went down the slide once, quickly realizing that the metal was too hot to the touch to go down and that it wasn’t very fast. He decided to just walk around the park, skirting around ant hills and picking up dandelions whenever he came across them. They were his favorite plant, despite them being weeds. Mainly because they had annoyed his Aunt Petunia. 

The park was relatively empty save for an old woman sitting on a park bench and a little boy playing in a sandbox. Harry considered walking over to say hello, seeing as the boy seemed to be all alone. Perhaps they could be friends. But would he even want to be his friend? Maybe he already had his own friends, and wanted nothing to do with Harry? No one else had wanted to be friends with him, but perhaps that had been solely Dudley’s fault?

Harry’s feet carried him over to the sandbox without him realizing, the little boy looking up at him when he heard his footsteps. He had really light hazel eyes, making them look almost yellowish. His hair was bright red, varying in shades of red and strands of blonde, making it look almost like fire. He was very pale, similar to Harry in complexion, and he had a small scar on his chin. He was dressed in a small black undershirt with scuffed blue jeans and battered Sesame Street sneakers.

“Hello,” the boy said. He had a blue shovel in his hand and he seemed to be making a giant hill of sand in the middle of the box. Harry, realizing he had been spoken to and was probably making the boy feel awkward with his staring, quickly said,

“I like your sneakers.” Harry internally slapped himself. He really needed to work on his social skills. 

“Thanks,” the boy said. “I like your glasses.”

“They break really easily,” Harry said with a shrug. “It’s annoying.”

“Sounds like it,” the boy said. “My name is Fenix. Fenix Inkwood. What’s your name?”

“Harry Potter. It’s nice to meet you,” Harry said, sticking his hand out. The boy shook it hesitantly.

“You’re not really Harry Potter, are you?” Fenix asked. “My mum tells me stories about you. Said you were a war hero.”

“I’m only seven, I seriously doubt I’m a war hero! Perhaps we just share a name,” Harry reasoned.

“Maybe,” Fenix said. “Do you like flowers?” he asked suddenly. Harry, trying not to think about how the topic had changed so quickly, said,

“Um, sure.”

“It’s just that you have a lot of dandelions in your hand,” Fenix said, gesturing to Harry’s hand which was, indeed, filled with about a dozen dandelions.

“Well, these aren’t really flowers,” Harry said. “They’re weeds. I like them anyway, though.”

“Do you want to be friends?” Fenix asked. “My mum says that the way to make friends is to find someone with the same interests as you. The more interests you have, the better you’ll get along. I like flowers, the Beatles, dragons, and my mum’s spaghetti. I really hate Sesame Street, though, so if you like that I don’t know what to tell you.” He shrugged.

“I like flowers, too. I also like beatles. They’re nice, but I prefer butterflies. I also like dragons, my favorite book is about dragons! And I really like Moony’s spaghetti! I don’t really like TV, so I don’t like Sesame Street either. But… if you hate Sesame Street, why do you have Sesame Street shoes?” he asked.

“To remind me not to watch it,” Fenix said with a shrug. “What do you mean, you like butterflies more than the Beatles? What band is that?”

“Band? Beatles are bugs!”

“Well, yeah, but I’m talking about THE Beatles. It’s the best band ever!” Fenix exclaimed.

“I’ve never heard of them,” Harry said. “I’ve never really listened to music before.”

“Well, you’re my best friend now, so I’ll have to show you some of their songs! My favorite is Twist and Shout,” he said. “So you don’t have any music you like?” Fenix asked.

“Well, my aunt and uncle liked Christian music, but I never really liked those songs...”

“Christian music? That’s it?”

“I like Jingle Bells,” Harry said defensively. “That’s a nice song, I think...”

“Yeah, but that’s Christmas music! That doesn’t count!” Fenix said incredulously. “You have a lot to learn. I’ll show you all of my favorite bands! Maybe we’ll find something you like!”

“Maybe,” Harry agreed. “What are you building?” Harry asked, trying to divert the conversation away from his ignorance in the music department. 

“An empire. Well, I’m trying to,” Fenix said. “It looks… hey, Harry, what’s another word for bad? I saw something like it on my mum’s crossword this morning, but I can’t think of it...”

“Poor, sub-standard, second-rate, second-class, inferior, pitiful-”

“That’s it! It looks pitiful!” he exclaimed, mashing the hill of sand down with his shovel. “It just won’t work, and I can’t get it to mold into anything...”

“Do you have a bucket?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, but I already tried-” Harry picked up the bucket and walked away. “Oi! What are you doing with my bucket?”

“I’ll be right back!” Harry promised, running over to his godfather. “Padfoot, do you have water?” he asked.

“Um, no. Do you want lemonade?” Sirius asked.

“No. I need water to fill up the bucket,” Harry said. “I have a best friend now, and he makes bad sandcastles, so I’m gonna show him how.”

“He makes bad sandcastles? You can’t say that, Harry, it’s not nice,” Remus said from his place on the park bench next to Sirius. 

“He had a giant hill of dirt and said it was meant to be an empire,” Harry said. “He definitely makes bad sandcastles.”

“Well… you’re not supposed to say it out loud,” Remus said feebly. “It’s not polite.”

“Sorry,” Harry said. “But do you have any water?”

Shiloh reached over and grabbed the bucket, waving her wand over it subtly. Water shot out of the end of the wand, filling the bucket. 

“Thank you, Shiloh.” He turned around to leave before stopping. “Hey, Shiloh?” he said.

“Yes, Harry?” Shiloh said. 

“Do you mind if I call you Auntie Shi?” he asked.

“No, I don’t mind,” Shiloh said with a sappy smile on her face, looking like her heart was about to melt. “But why?”

“Padfoot said he and my dad were like brothers. That would make him like my uncle. He also called Moony his brother. That would make Moony my uncle, too. You’re Uncle Moony’s wife. That would make you Uncle Padfoot’s sister-in-law, and you my aunt. So Auntie Shi,” Harry said. “I’m sure you’re a much nicer aunt than Aunt Petunia.” He rolled up his sleeve, saying something in whispers to his wrist. Steven slithered out. “Hey, Uncle Padfoot, can you watch Steven while I make a sandcastle? Thanks!” He placed the snake in Sirius’s lap, the ‘man’ yelping in fear, picked up his bucket, and jogged back to his new friend.

It was nice having a family who liked him.

It was even nicer having a best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up very soon. I'm sorry I haven't been posting, but with all of the drama with the schools closing, and my Gandma being in the hospital, and the Corona Virus I haven't really had time... I can guaruntee that chapter 16 will be up before Monday, though!
> 
> Also, yes I quoted canon Sirius from OOtP. I own no rights to Harry Potter, none of it. All of it goes to JK, including that nice little quote in there. I'm putting that on my tombstone 0_0

“Why the bloody hell is the snake in the shower?!” Sirius shouted, backing himself into a corner and waving a plunger at Steven in what he hoped was a threatening manner. The snake stared back, hanging off of the shower head. “Harry! Come here please!” He heard two sets of footsteps walk toward the bathroom, one set of heavy ones and one set of considerably lighter ones. Harry and Remus.

“Yes, Uncle Padfoot?” Harry asked from the doorway, looking up at his plunger wielding godfather. 

“Padfoot, for Merlin’s sake, put on some pants!” Remus shouted, covering Harry’s eyes.

“I’m wearing a robe, you mangy-”

“Boys, cut it out,” Shiloh’s calm voice said from just beyond the doorway. “Sirius, please put on some clothes.”

“I was just about to get in the shower-”

“Then why are you screaming at such an ungodly hour and not IN the shower?” Remus asked, yawning. 

“Moons, it’s eight A.M,” Sirius said. 

“I’ve been up since five,” Harry chimed up.

“You need to start getting up anyway if we’re going to get any decorating done,” Shiloh said. “I highly doubt Harry wants to keep sleeping in a bare room.”

“Better than a cupboard, I’d imagine,” Sirius pointed out.

“Indefinitely better,” Harry agreed. 

“Anywho, Harry, can you please get Steven out of the shower? I have to go to Dr. Rowes house today and I’d rather get there before he starts his shift,” Sirius said. The snake in the shower turned to look at Harry, hissing quietly, and Harry chuckled. Harry unwrapped the snake from the shower head, the snake coiling around his wrist, and whispered something to it. The snake, giving Harry a look that could almost be described as fond - snake expressions were hard to interpret - slithered up the boy’s wrist and settled itself around his neck. The snake hissed something else, and Harry nodded.

“Harry… can you understand the snake?” Sirius asked.

“Er, no,” Harry said a little too quickly.

“Are you sure Prongslet? Because I could’ve swore-”

“No! I don’t understand the snake! That- that’s not even possible, and-”

“Prongslet, I need you to be honest with me,” Sirius said. “If you do understand the snake-”

“I don’t!” Harry shouted. “It-it’s just a game we like to play! I don’t- I don’t understand her at all, it-”

“Harry, it’s okay if you do,” Remus said. 

“It’s not like we’d be angry or anything,” Sirius said. “We’d just be… confused, I suppose. I mean, it’s a hereditary gift, and the last person ever able to use it was V-”

“The Gaunts,” Remus cut in, shooting Sirius a look. “Er, Marvolo Gaunt and his children. The world always assumed the gift had died out with the family.”

“I-” Harry’s eyes looked frantic for a moment, so much unlike his usually composed self. “I-I’m not a freak, I promise, I’m normal, I’m normal, please don’t send me back-”

“Harry!” Shiloh said sternly. “Sirius would never send you back there! Neither would Remus and I! Especially not for something like this! All this does is make you special and.. Really, it gives you a bit of an advantage that others don’t know about. Yes, it makes you a bit of an anomaly, but you are in NO WAY a freak!” she insisted.

“Is… is it bad?” he asked. “Mrs. Figg saw me talking to Steven once and she told me not to tell anyone because it was evil-”

“That’s… really, it’s quite controversial,” Remus said. “It’s… well, if anyone did find out it’s very likely they may be afraid of you. It’s considered to be Dark magic. But it’s not!” Remus said quickly at Harry’s crestfallen look. “That’s the wonderful thing about magic, Harry. It depends on how you use it that makes it good or bad. Spells that can be considered Light can be used to kill, and some spells that most would think were ‘Dark’ can be used for good.”

“Think of it this way,” Sirius said. “If a Light witch or wizard used a spell like Avada Kedavra - that’s the killing curse, one of the darkest spells you can cast - and used it to kill a Dark witch or wizard who was terrorizing society, do you think that witch or wizard would be shunned as a Dark wix, or honored as the one who stopped that Dark wix’s reign of terror?”

“They would probably be called a hero,” Harry said. “They stopped more people from dying.”

“And if a Dark witch or wizard used a Light spell to do something bad, does that make them Light?” Remus asked.

“No,” Harry said.

“Exactly. It doesn’t matter what powers you have, but how you choose to use them,” Shiloh said.

“We’ve all got Light and Dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That’s who we really are,” Sirius said. 

“I think that’s the wisest thing I’ve ever heard you say, Padfoot,” Remus said. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Oh, laugh it up, I don’t care,” Sirius said. “Now, all of you, get the bloody hell out of the bathroom! I have places to be and not a lot of time to get there!”

“Why do you have to go to Nemo’s house?” Harry asked inquisitively.

“I have to return a shirt and pants he let me borrow,” Sirius said. At Remus’s knowing look, he quickly said, “He lent them to me when I was discharged from the hospital! Said the clothes Mungo’s gave their patients were too thin.”

“Uh huh,” Remus said slowly. “Sure….”

“Moony, I swear to Merlin if you don’t leave right now-”

“Alright, alright!” Remus said, backing up with his hands held up before him in a gesture of peace. “Come along, Harry. I have an old book you might be interested in...” Shiloh, Remus and Harry walked away, Remus and Harry chatting animatedly about whatever book Remus was recommending, Shiloh humming quietly and glancing around idly. 

Sirius sighed and shut the door, locking it behind him in case anyone tried to barge in. He took his shower quickly, finishing it in around fifteen minutes, and got dressed. The first time he had taken a shower in his new home he had stayed under the spray for two hours, relishing in the way the hot water ran down his back. They hadn’t had showers in Azkaban. Every once in a while the nervous looking squib that brought him his meals would bring a heavy tub of sloshing, luke-warm water and a dirty brown sponge for him to clean himself with. 

Remus had barged into the bathroom at around the two hour mark, fearing he’d drowned, then proceeded to lecture him for a good thirty minutes about not wasting water and not using all of the hot water up, Sirius still naked and desperately trying to cover himself up with a towel. 

St. Mungo’s hadn’t had showers, either. Dr. Rowes just came in every day and cast a cleaning charm at Sirius along with his usual dose of potions. It was better than lukewarm water and a dirty sponge, but nothing truly beat a hot shower. 

Sirius dressed in a plain white t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. Before leaving the house he stole one of Shiloh’s hair ties and tied his hair back into a top-knot. Once that was settled, he left the house, bag of clothes in hand, saying farewell to the people he had long considered his family with promises that he would be home within the hour.  
It took Sirius a good ten minutes to get from his house to the apartment complex. Once there he quickly found Will’s apartment and knocked on the door. Will answered a moment later, wearing long black wizard’s robes. He seemed to have gotten a haircut, the hair on the sides of his head a bit shorter than it had been the last time he had seen him. 

“Oh. Hey, Padfoot,” Will said cheerfully, though his confusion as to why Sirius was there was evident. “How are you?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Sirius said. “I was just returning the clothes you lent me.”

“Thanks!” Will said, accepting the bag gratefully. “Are they clean or should I put them in the dirty clothes?” he asked.

“I spelled them clean before I came here,” Sirius said. Will nodded and tucked the bag under his arm. 

“You did get custody of Harry, right?” Will asked. “I mean, I know it was in the Daily Prophet, everyone’s talking about it, but… you know, the Prophet’s lied before-”

“Those bastards put it in the Prophet?” Sirius asked. “Dammit. I need to get a subscription so I can keep up with this shit.”

“Well, really Padfoot, what were you expecting? This is Harry Potter we’re talking about. Someone saw him in the underground once and everyone thought he was leaving the country to learn Dark magic! When it comes to The Boy Who Lived, rumors spread like wildfire!” Will said.

“Speaking of Dark magic...” Sirius said.

“Oh no...”

“It’s nothing bad! I just need your opinion on something!” Sirius said. “Well, you see, it would seem Harry’s a Parselmouth-”

“I’m sorry… what?” Will asked. 

“Harry can speak to snakes. Do keep up, William,” Sirius said. “Anyway, Harry can speak to snakes, but we’re not really sure how-” Will disappeared from the front door and ran into a different room in his flat.

“Er, Will?” Sirius called. 

“Just sit at the table! And shut the door, please! I’ll be right back!” Sirius shrugged and eased the door closed, taking a seat on one of the cheap plastic chairs at Will’s kitchen table. Will returned from wherever he had been a moment ago with a heavy book about the size of Sirius’s head. He dropped it on the table and split the book down the middle, sifting through the pages.

“What the hell is-”

“One moment, Padfoot. I could’ve sworn it was…. Got it!” Will said triumphantly. “Alright. Parselmagic. It says the gift of talking to snakes was passed down through Salazar Slytherin’s family line. Of course, the family branched off with Slytherin’s children, but all of the other users of this gift died out, the last of which being the Gaunts. The Gaunts took to inbreeding you see, having children with their cousins or their siblings, that sort of thing. Honestly, I’m surprised they didn’t die out sooner, their health must’ve been absolutely dismal-” Sirius cleared his throat.

“We were talking about family lines?”

“Right, sorry,” Will apologised. “Anyway, all of the other Pureblood lines with the gift have died long ago- similar situation to the Gaunts, their health was absolutely terrible because they kept marrying blood relations. Eventually they either contacted some genetic defect that killed their heirs or they just couldn’t have children anymore. Anyway, all of this is hereditary stuff. Passed on from parent to child. And none of the people with the Parselmouth gift ever had any sort of marital agreement with the Potters. I assume you would’ve known if James Potter was a Parselmouth, anyway?” Sirius nodded.

“He’d never keep anything like that from me. We were like brothers,” Sirius said. 

“I would assume he got it from his mother then, only his mother was a muggleborn, so that doesn’t make sense. Unless, of course, there was some sort of dormant gene in Lily Evans from a distant magical relative that activated when Harry was born, but that’s extremely unlikely. As in, the chances are next to none.” Sirius nodded.

“So it has to be something else,” Sirius said. “Do you think it has anything to do with…?”

“It’s possible,” Will said. “It’s very possible. Does Harry know about Voldemort?”

“Yeah, we kind of had to tell him. There was no reason not to, he was going to wonder how his parents died eventually anyway,” Sirius said.

“And what about...”

“No,” Sirius said. “No, I didn’t tell him about that. You know what people are saying, about Voldemort being alive and coming back someday- he’s seven years old. If Voldemort does come back - which I seriously doubt - I don’t want him to feel responsible, or like he has to be the one to kill him. He’s young, he shouldn’t have to worry about things like that.”

“And what happens if he opens a history book and sees his name down as the one who slew He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? What’s he going to think then?” Will asked, not unkindly. He was just stating the honest truth; Harry would have to know eventually. 

“We’ll tell him. Some day. Before Hogwarts! We hardly have to go out into the wix world, except maybe Shiloh and Moony for their jobs, but he wouldn’t be going with them for that anyway. We’ll just… tell him in a couple years. Like The Talk. Parents still give their kids The Talk, right?” Sirius asked. Will raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, I don’t know! I was raised by bloody Purebloods who were always either screaming at me or ignoring me, I didn’t know what sex was until I was, like, fifteen!”

“Yes, Sirius, parents usually give their children ‘The Talk’. It’s a thing. Sadly,” Will shuddered. “How the hell did you not know what sex was until you were fifteen? How is that even possible?” 

Sirius winced. “I walked in on James. It was horrifying.” Sirius suddenly burst into maniacal laughter. “I had no idea what the hell they were doing, I thought James was fucking KILLING someone! And then, as I was running away, screaming like a mad man, Remus found me and, er, explained.” Will snorted, shaking his head fondly.

“Only you, Sirius. Only you.” 

“Anyway, moving on from topics of my stupidity,” Sirius said. “We were talking about Harry and his Parselmouth abilities.”

“Right. So we know it couldn’t have anything to do with his family. So it has to have something to do with Voldemort. There’s really no other logical reasoning,” Will said. “Now for the real question; Why did he get these powers, and how?” They sat in silence for a moment, both men thinking, Sirius tapping an idle tune on his knee. After a moment, he looked at his watch, before jumping up out of his seat. 

“I’ve gotta go! I promised I would be back in time to help decorate!” Sirius said. “Sorry, Nemo. Maybe we can continue this conversation later? Or-” Suddenly, a silvery, wolf-shaped patronus pranced into the living room, looking at Sirius with milky, pearl-shaped eyes. 

“Where the hell are you, mate? Come home! Also, Harry spilled the set of potions Rowes gave him, so bring him with you, please.” There was silence, the wolf still staring, before a tiny, squeaky voice that could only be Harry said,

“Sorry, Uncle Padfoot! Please come back now?” The wolf faded from existence, leaving an empty bit of floor in its wake.

“Welp, I guess you’ll get to see the house before everything is finished, then,” Sirius said. Sirius turned around, only to see that Will had disappeared again. He does that a lot, Sirius thought. A moment later, Will ran back into the room, carrying a plain black box that Sirius knew contained his godson’s potions. 

“Let’s get going, then,” Will said, walking out of the apartment. Sirius followed, mind reeling.

This would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to apologise. If the chapter seems a little choppy, I'm sorry, I was a little out of it when I wrote it. But we get a surprise at the end of the chapter, so that's good! Harry is adorable, and he gets all the snugs. Lots of fluff in this one. I hope you enjoy despite it being a little hard to follow.

Remus was consoling an upset Harry, trying to keep a snake from strangling him, and cleaning the potions from the floor before it ruined the floorboards at the same time, and it was exhausting. He never knew having more than one two people in the house would be so challenging, especially if one of those people happened to be a clumsy seven year old who’s default emotions were either anger, snark, or fear. 

“I didn’t mean to break it, I swear, I swear I didn’t!” Harry wailed. Shiloh walked into the room, wearing oversized yellow rubber gloves. She had a bandanna tied over her mouth and nose. In one hand she carried a large jug of some muggle cleaning chemical, and in the other she had a large scrub brush. Remus gave her an exasperated look.

“Shiloh, that isn’t necessary!” Remus said, struggling to make his voice heard over Harry’s yelled apologies. “Harry, for Merlin’s sake, I know it wasn’t your fault, stop yelling!” 

“I promise I didn’t mean to drop the box-”

Remus sighed wearily and looked over at his wife for help. She looked contemplative for a moment, before sticking her arms out, a smile on her face. 

“Harry, snugs!” she shouted.

“...What?” Harry asked, seeming so shocked that he stopped his constant tirade of apologies. Remus, too, was confused. What was Shiloh doing?

“I demand snugs. People who cry get snugs until they stop. Those are the rules,” Shiloh said, waving her arms insistently. 

“Why snugs? Why not just… hugs?” Remus asked. 

“Snugs are always better than hugs, Remmy. You should know this,” Shiloh said. Harry stepped forward reluctantly and hugged the short woman awkwardly, only to be scooped up in Shiloh’s arms and spun around. His face was red and he was bug-eyed, squeaking something incomprehensive, looking like Shiloh was squeezing the life out of him. Shiloh set Harry back down, looking satisfied with her ‘snugs’. “Better, Harry?” Harry didn’t say anything, still staring at Shiloh.

“I think you broke him,” Remus said off-handedly. Suddenly, Sirius stepped through the front door, Will following behind him. 

“How the hell did he spill all the potions-”

“He dropped the box,” Remus said. Sirius turned to look at Harry, his mouth opening to say something, only to stop. 

“Harry?” he asked, snapping his fingers in front of Harry’s face. “Alright, who broke my kid?”

“Shiloh gave him snugs. I’m pretty sure the only thing broken are his ribs,” Remus said. Sirius gave Shiloh a dirty look.

“There are spells to fix that!” she exclaimed. “Are you alright, Harry?” she asked. Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, still staring at her.

“Harry?” Sirius called. Harry slowly rose his arms up, still looking at Shiloh.

“Snugs,” he said. Shiloh whooped and swept the boy into a hug again, Harry smiling and returning it whole-heartedly. 

“What is happening?” Remus heard Will ask quietly.

“No idea,” Sirius answered. “But it looks fun. Harry, Uncle Padfoot wants snugs.” Harry turned around and wrapped his skinny arms around Sirius’s middle, Sirius grinning as he lifted the small child and spun him around, similar to how Shiloh had done a few minutes prior. As he set him down, Harry turned to Remus, who merely rolled his eyes and crouched down, enveloping him in a warm, albeit quick, hug. Harry smiled and turned to Will, grinning like an evil little gremlin. 

“Um,” Will said dumbly.

“Run,” Sirius suggested. 

“SNUGS!” Harry shouted, before tackling Will, knocking him off his feet and giving him a bigger hug than anyone. Will looked tense for a moment before returning the embrace, a small smile on his face. Harry stood up.

“I think I like snugs,” Harry declared, before walking off, presumably upstairs. 

Sirius snorted. “He doesn’t say?”

“Would it surprise you if I said that wasn’t the first time I was tackled by a child?” Will asked with a groan, standing from the floor.

“Really?” Sirius asked. “You’re, like, six-foot-two! HOW?”

“My family is insane and St. Mungo’s is a scary place,” Will replied. They heard loud stomping coming from the stairs before Harry barrelled back down, panting slightly.

“Hey, Uncle Padfoot?” he said.

“Yeah, pup?”

“Can I paint dragons, flowers, spaghetti, and whatever it is the Beatles are on my wall?” he asked.

“Uh… I mean, flowers and dragons, maybe. But why spaghetti?” Padfoot asked. Harry sighed dramatically. 

“I have a best friend now. Said best friend likes flowers, dragons, his Mum’s spaghetti, and the Beatles. Do keep up, Uncle Padfoot,” Harry said. Will and Remus both chuckled quietly. 

“Ok… it’s nice that your friend-”

“Best friend,” Harry corrected.

“Okay, best friend,” Sirius said, “likes all those things, but… why do you want to paint them on your wall?”

“Because if he comes over I want him to like me. It’d be kinda dumb to have a best friend taht doesn’t like me,” Harry said.

“Er.” Sirius looked at Remus pleadingly. Remus only shrugged his shoulders helplessly in response. Thankfully, Shiloh came to their rescue.

“How about you paint what you want on your wall? You can still be friends-” Harry shot her a look, “-sorry, BEST friends, without painting the things he likes on your walls. Do you really want dragons, flowers, spaghetti and the Beatles on your walls?”

“Not really...” Harry admitted. “But I want him to keep being my friend! Nobody wanted to be my friend before ‘cause Dudley always stomped on ‘em,” Harry said. 

“You don’t need to paint that on the wall, though. Plus, in all honesty, do you really think spaghetti is gonna look good on a bedroom wall?” Shiloh asked.

“Probably not,” Harry said.

“Exactly. Now, how about I conjure some paint, and we can paint whatever you want on your wall, yeah?” Harry nodded, smiling at Shiloh.

“Thank you, Auntie,” he said.

“You’re very welcome, Harry,” Shiloh said. “Now, can you move the furniture in your room away from the walls so it doesn’t mess anything up? I’m not so worried about staining it, because that’s easy to fix.” Harry nodded and ran back up the stairs. 

“Wait… does anyone actually know how to paint?” Sirius asked the room at large.

“No, but… it can’t be that hard, right? It’s not like he’s going to want some elaborate design, he’s seven-”

“This is Harry we’re talking about, Moons,” Sirius said.

“Right…. Fuck.” Shiloh promptly whacked her husband in the head. “Sorry, dear.”

“I know how to paint,” a voice said behind them quietly. Everyone turned to look at Will, their eyes wide.

“Really?”

“Uh. Yeah,” Will said. “My Dad is an artist, and my Mum decorates houses and stuff for a living. I’m pretty good at drawing and painting things and I know how to paint walls.” The other three adults continued to stare at him.

“Oh yeah,” Shiloh said eventually. “We’re keeping this one.”

“This is probably a weird request, but can you help us decorate?” Remus asked.

“Assuming you don’t have a shift today, of course,” Sirius said quickly. “Your job comes first.”

“I don’t have a shift until tomorrow night,” Will said. “So if everything’s not done, I can come over and help more tomorrow…. I’ll just have to chug a bunch of coffee to survive my shift….”

“Pretty sure you’re not supposed to do that,” Sirius pointed out.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Will said with a shrug.

“Well, I expect we’ll be done by the time the day is over, and then it’s only a matter of buying furniture tomorrow, finding that bulldog Moony likes...” Suddenly, Shiloh waves her wand, twelve buckets of paint of a variety of colours appearing on the floor before them.

“Well? No more chit chat! We got work to do!” Shiloh said, marching up the stairs, the paint buckets levitating behind her.

“She’s scary,” Sirius declared. “I can see why you and her are a good match, Moons.” Sirius pat Moony on the shoulder and walked up the stairs himself, Will and Remus following behind him, Remus choosing to ignore the earlier comment.

Harry gave a large push at the edge of the bed, using all of his strength, the muscles in his skinny arms straining as he struggled to push the bed away from the wall. He let out a growl of frustration and kicked the post, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. He goes to the front of the bed and tries to pull it away from the wall; no movement whatsoever. 

He goes to lean against the wall and glares at the bed, as if he thought if he stared at it enough it might move. He felt something tingling in his fingertips, spreading up his arms. It felt like buzzing coils of wires snaking their way up the bones of his arms. He focused on the feeling, still staring at the bed. He rose one arm into the air slowly, noticing a faint bluish tint emanating from his skin. The bed rose an inch or two into the air, moving slowly but surely to the middle of the room. He was about to try and set the bed down when the door opened.

“Harry, I got the-” Shiloh started to say, before stopping in her tracks. Harry heard several paint cans crash to the floor. “Oh my.”

“What is it?” Will, Remus and Sirius step into the room, all of them staring at Harry with wide eyes. 

“How are you doing that?” Sirius asked. Harry shrugged.

“I’m a Jedi,” he said seriously. Remus and Shiloh chuckle quietly. Sirius looks extremely confused.

“Is it accidental magic?” Sirius asked.

“No, it’s too controlled…. Harry, can you move the bed a few inches to the right?” Will asked. Harry shifted his hand slightly to the right, the bed following his movements without fail. “Interesting. How are you doing that?”

“I don’t know. I was mad at the bed because it wasn’t moving, and then it felt like my arms were buzzing. I focused on it, raised my hand up, and the bed started moving!” Harry said.

“Fascinating. Alright, can you put the bed in the middle of the room and release your hold on it? Just… stop focusing on the buzzing feeling?” Harry nodded, placing the bed in the middle of the room. He let go of the buzzing feeling, and felt the coils of wire gradually recede into a faint numbness in his wrists. “Alright. Do you think you could call it back?”

“Maybe,” Harry said. “It’s definitely still there. It just feels… dormant.”

“You said it felt like it was buzzing? Where does it feel like it is now?” Will asked.

“It’s not really buzzing, it’s more like… a numbness. It’s mainly focused on my wrists.”

“Well, if he activated his magic, that could just be his magical core letting him know it’s there for him to use. But… have any of you ever heard of someone activating their magic without a wand?” Sirius asked.

“No,” Will said. “Other than bouts of accidental magic, which only happen in times of great emotional distress. It’s short little bursts of energy to protect the user before the magic goes completely dormant again. It takes a lot of discipline to be able to control your magic without a wand, even after it’s been activated.”

“Can you try and move something else, Harry?” Shiloh asked. “Or do something else? Maybe… light something on fire? Or...” 

Harry focused on the numbness in his wrists, guiding the coils of magic down to his own feet. After a moment, he ceased to feel the pressure of hardwood under his socked feet and he looked down. He was floating about an inch in the air.

“Woah,” Remus said. 

“‘Woah’, indeed,” Will agreed. “You need to get him a teacher. Someone who can help him control his magic. If he has activated it, considering he’s untrained, he could be more prone to fits of accidental magic if he’s in the least bit angry or scared.”

“Is there a teacher with enough experience to help him?” Remus asked. “It’s just...”

“Professor Filius Flitwick could help him, if he’s willing,” Shiloh said. 

“But what about during the school year? What happens then?” Sirius asked. “You can’t just ask the man to come away from his work to help a seven year old.”

“I have an idea that could work,” Will said.

“Shoot,” Sirius said.

“I only work at St. Mungo’s during the summer holidays. Extra money and whatnot…. During the school year, I assist Madam Pomfrey with her patients. I tend to go home once the day is done as I prefer my apartment over the Hogwarts rooms, and if I’m gone for long my neighbors with worry, but...” He shrugged. “If Flitwick did have the time, he could teach Harry along with his other First Year classes. He wouldn’t need a wand to do the magic. That much is evident. And when Flitwick doesn’t need him… well, Poppy and I always need an extra hand in the Hospital Wing.”

“Plus, if he’s the least bit like Prongs, he could do with the medical training...” Sirius said.  
“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that,” Remus said.

“Moons, he may be more like Lily, but the child is crazy. Not offence,” Sirius said. “I’m betting he’ll be well-acquainted with the Hospital Wing.”

“I do have some self-preservation,” Harry said sarcastically, still floating. Sirius and Remus stare at him.

“How much do you wanna bet he’s a Slytherin?” Sirius asked in the room at large.

“Ten Galleons says he’s a Ravenclaw,” Shiloh said.

“No, Ravenclaws are usually arrogant little b-” Shiloh whacks him. “Brats. I was going to say brats. Anyway, he’s witty and really smart, but the personality doesn’t fit.”

“Maybe he’ll be in Hufflepuff?” Shiloh suggested. “He’s pretty loyal to that best friend of his, despite not knowing him for long.”

“But, again, the personality doesn’t fit. He’s too snarky. He has some traits, but the Hat likes to put the kids where they’ll fit in best,” Remus said. 

“You don’t think he’ll be a Gryffindor?” Will asked.

“Maybe,” Sirius admitted. “I’m still betting on him being a snake, though.”

“I think you’ve lost me,” Harry said from where he was still floating. 

And so the four adults explained the Hogwarts houses and their history, Harry laying back on his back and floating around the room lazily all the while. 

“They all sound good,” he finally said. “Gryffindors sound kind of brash, though.”

“You have no idea,” Will said.

“And I suppose Hufflepuff would be nice, but I’m not really focused on kindness and fairness and all that,” Harry admitted. “I could fit in in Ravenclaw, but I’m not really all that wise.”

“What are your ideals, then?” Shiloh asked.

“Well… I want to have friends, because it seems nice, but that doesn’t mean I want to be popular or anything.” All of the adults winced. That would be unavoidable, considering who he was. “I want to learn all I can and I want to have an important career when I’m older, and I want to do the best I can. I’m not particularly brave or chivalrous, so maybe not Gryffindor. So… I guess Slytherin.” 

Sirius snorted. He couldn’t help it. He could practically feel James Potter rolling in his grave. 

“Well, if we’re done talking about school houses, I think we need to start painting,” Shiloh said sternly. “Harry, please stop floating and plan what you want on your walls.” She conjured a piece of paper and a pencil. “Remus and I will plan the colours of the rest of the house. Sirius, you stay with Harry and make sure he doesn’t ask for anything crazy.” Harry stopped floating and took the offered piece of paper. He sat in a corner and tapped his pencil against the floor, thinking. After a few minutes he began to write down his requests.

“So, what’s the plan, Prongslet?” Sirius asked. He and Will were filing off the dry wall so it would be smooth, getting dust everywhere. Harry looked up from his paper.

“You look like a powdered donut,” Harry observed. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment!” Sirius said cheerfully. “So, what is the plan?”

“Pyramids. And marble pillars, like in ancient greece. And a jungle. And the Statue of Liberty. And Cleopatra’s Needle. And a Sphinx. And the Eiffel Tower. All fading in and out of each other on the walls, not mixed up or anything,” Harry said.

“Why all that stuff?” Sirius asked. “I mean, it sounds great, but I don’t think Shiloh will let you have it, so it would be good if you had a reason.”

“Those are my favorite places,” Harry shrugged.

“You’ve been to Egypt?” Will asked.

“No,” Harry said. “Those are the places I’ve read about. Fantasy stories about archeologists, books about Greek mythology, history text- It helped distract me when I was in the cupboard. I want it all on the wall because I know I’ll never be able to visit those places,” Harry said. 

“I’ll take you to see the Statue of Liberty. We can plan a trip to the states. Maybe go to Disney World. How about that?” Sirius asked. Harry nodded, smiling. “I’m going to make sure you get to visit every place on your wall, Prongslet. You mark my words, it’ll be done.”

“Thanks, Uncle Padfoot,” Harry said with a smile. 

“So, what colours do you want to be between the fading images?” Will asked.

“Blue. And dark pink. And bits of white around it too, like an aura. Or tie dye.”

“Sounds good. You wanna help some? I’m sure you’re quite the artist,” Will said. Harry shrugged.

“Sure. Where are the brushes?” 

Three hours later Harry is covered in paint and with one of the biggest smiles he’s ever had. Painting was exhilarating- mixing plain colours into something new, smearing paint onto otherwise plain drywall, adding his own personal touch to everything, making something new and exciting and beautiful-

It was the best feeling in the world.

It was also entertaining. Especially if you were painting with Will and Sirius. 

It was hilarious watching Sirius stumble over his words whenever Will glanced at him, turning so red he resembled a tomato, and then trying to be cool to impress Will- and failing spectacularly. 

It’s adorable, really, Harry thought to himself as he added the final details to the Greek pillars. Harry looked over at the two adults. Will was painting the Pyramids, and Sirius was not-so-subtly watching him, a smile on his face. Harry, suppressing his laughter, snuck out of the room in search of his other guardians. 

Remus and Shiloh were painting the living room a sunshine yellow, flicking paint at each other every so often and giggling. Harry observed them, comparing their behavior to the behavior of his godfather and Will. They had the same goofy smiles on their faces when they looked at each other. When Shiloh smiled, Remus’s face turned red just like Sirius and Will’s did. Interesting.

“Oh, hi Harry! Are you done in your room?” Remus asked, finally noticing him. 

“No. I have a question, though,” he said.

“What’s up?” Shiloh asked.

“Does Uncle Padfoot like Nemo?” he asked.

“They seem to be friends, yeah. Why?” Remus asked.

“No, I mean… does Uncle Padfoot LIKE Nemo?”

“Yes…?”

“Like, in the way that you like Shiloh. Are they gonna get married?” Harry asked.

“Oh! You mean-” Remus slapped his head, berating himself for being so dense. “I think Sirius likes Nemo very much. I don’t know about the marriage thing, and I don’t know if Nemo likes him, but… yeah, I think he likes him. Why?”

“He acts weird whenever he’s nearby. It’s like how Miranda Gardner acts around Colten McFarley. They both turned red and smiled like idiots too, and they ended up dating, and Colten gave Miranda a ring and said she was his wife. Is Nemo gonna give my uncle a ring?” Harry asked. “And how come Uncle Padfoot likes Nemo? They’re both boys. Won’t people be mean to him for it?”

“In the Muggle world? Maybe. But in the magical world we’re a lot more open about that sort of thing. Seeing a same-sex couple walking down the street is a pretty common occurrence. The only people who really disagree with it are traditionalist Purebloods and some Muggleborns. Why?” Remus asked.

“Well… I was watching the news at my old house-” Both adults grimaced, “- and these two ladies got murdered because someone saw them holding hands in public. Uncle Vernon said they got what was coming to them. But I don’t want Uncle Padfoot to die,” Harry said. The very idea of his recently acquired godfather dying horrified him.

“Pads can take care of himself, Harry. You don’t have to worry about anything like that,” Remus promised. “Besides, they might not even end up getting together. Will might not like Sirius.”

“Nope. He does,” Harry said. “He’s just better at hiding it.”

“Whatever you say, Prongslet,” Remus said. “So, how’s painting going?” he asked.

“Great! I think you’re really gonna like it! It’s awesome!” Harry said.

“What did you do, anyway?” Shiloh asked.

“It’s a surprise, Auntie Shi!” Harry whined. “You gotta come see for yourself!” 

“Alright, alright,” Remus laughed. “So, are you done painting your room?”

“Nemo said that we were almost done. He just has to add some details to the pyramids-”

“I’m sorry, the what now?” Shiloh asked.

“Uh.”

“I’m going to go have a conversation with Uncle Padfoot,” Shiloh said sweetly, marching up the stairs. A moment later they could hear undignified shrieking, Sirius trying to calm Shiloh down, Shiloh going quiet, Sirius doing some yelling of his own, and then Shiloh marched back down the stairs.

“It’s a lovely room,” Shiloh decided. “Oh, and Remmy, we’re planning a trip to Disney World. And going to see the Statue of Liberty. Sometime soon.” 

“Uh, do we have the funds for that?” Remus asked.

“We’re living with Sirius Black,” Shiloh said. “Money isn’t the issue. Now, go look at your nephew’s room.” Remus shrugged and walked up the stairs, Harry following close on his heels. Once they reached Harry’s room, Remus stopped, obviously shocked.

“Oh wow,” he said quietly. “This is… it’s beautiful.”

“You like it? It was my idea, and Nemo’s a really good painter, and Uncle Padfoot fixed all of the mistakes we made, and-”

“It’s great, Harry. Well done,” Remus said. 

“It really is. Harry is quite the artist,” Will said.

“He really is,” Sirius said fondly, mussing up Harry’s hair. “Well done, Prongslet.”

“Well. I guess I should be off. I’ve got work tomorrow night, so I need all of the sleep I can get, and it’s already really late,” Will said.

“Wait!” Harry said. “Nemo, I gotta talk to you!”

“Uh, sure. What’s up, Harry?” Will asked.

“I gotta talk to you away from Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony,” Harry deadpanned. “It’s really important!”

“Oh. Alright, then.” Harry grabbed Will’s hand and dragged him out of the room, leading him down the hallway and to one of the guest bedrooms. Harry closed the door behind him before turning to Will excitedly. “So, what was so important?” Will asked.

“My Uncle Padfoot likes you!” Harry said.

“Yeah, I like him too. I think we’ll be good friends. Is that all?” Will asked.

“Are all of the adults in this house dense- no, he LIKE likes you! He likes you the way Uncle Moony likes Auntie Shi!” Harry said.

“He- Oh.” Will went quiet, eyes wide, and- was that a hopeful smile on his face? “Really, now? And how do you know this?”

“Because I’m not stupid,” Harry said.

“Ouch. You wound me. But really,” Will said.

“Because he goes all red when he looks at you. He doesn’t do that when he looks at Moony, or Auntie Shi, or anyone else!” Harry said.

“That could just be attraction, you know,” Will pointed out.

“Oh no, it’s definitely attraction,” Harry agreed. “He LIKES you too, though! Do you like him?” This time, it’s Will who goes red, shrugging sheepishly. “You do! Are you gonna tell him?”

“I don’t know. With my job, I don’t exactly have a lot of time for relationships...”

“You have steady hours during the school year! You said so yourself! Can you please just try?” Harry asked.

“Why do you care so much about this?” Will asked curiously.

“Because I want my uncle to be happy,” Harry said. “And you better keep him happy, or I’ll float you off a cliff, so help me-”

“Okay, okay! I’ll… I’ll try, alright?” Will said. “I’m… I’m gonna go talk to him.” Harry nodded, and Will just stood there, looking nervous.

“Well? Go!” Harry snapped. Will jumped, and walked out of the room, going down to Harry’s room, where Sirius was talking to Remus. A moment later, Remus was pushed out of the room, the door closing behind him. Remus scowled and walked over to Harry.

“I do believe I got kicked out, Prongslet,” Remus said. “Do you have anything to do with that?”

“Maybe...” Harry said.

“What did you do?” Remus asked wearily. 

“Can’t tell you yet. Uncle Padfoot will tell you later!” Harry said. A few minutes later Will walked out of the room, a sappy smile on his face, Sirius following behind him with a similar expression. 

“Well, I’m off,” Will said. “See you later.” He shook Remus’s hand and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Where’s Shiloh?”

“She’s working in another area of the house. I’ll tell her you said goodbye,” Remus promised. “Have a safe trip home.”

“Will do. See you later, Padfoot,” Will said, pulling him into a hug.

And if Harry saw Will press a quick kiss to Sirius’s forehead before he pulled away, he didn’t comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a new frined... Hopefully...

Four days later, Harry climbs out of his bedroom window, trying his best to be quiet despite the fact that no one was currently in the house. Sirius had work at the book shop and after that, a date with Will. Remus was supposed to be watching him, but they had run out of cooking materials and he had to run to the market to get more food. No one really knew where Shiloh was most of the time so Harry tried not to think about it too much. 

He had gone to the park for the last few days and his new friend had been there every time, always enthusiastic to see him. The plan had been to see him that day too, but Remus said they couldn’t because he wasn’t feeling well. He didn’t look well either. He was pale and shaky, his eyes were red-rimmed, and he looked like he was about to pass out at any moment. Harry just assumed he had the flu. 

He climbed down the wall of the house, fitting his fingers betweens the slats as he went so he wouldn’t fall. Once or twice his grip almost slipped, but he always righted himself in the end, until he finally jumped down to the ground. 

He had a backpack on that was filled with all of the essentials. A water bottle, a pack of gummy bears, a can of muggle soda, and a granola bar. Enough to get him through a few hours. He took the long way over to the park, trying to avoid coming in sight of the grocery store and the bookstore so his guardians wouldn’t spot him. 

Twenty minutes later he arrived at the park, and there he was- Fenix. He was dressed in a pair of overalls and a red shirt, the same pair of Sesame Street shoes on as always.

“Hi, Fenix!” Harry shouted, running over to the red-headed boy. Fenix looked up, a smile on his face, and waved back. “What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Digging a hole to China,” Fenix said, holding up his plastic shovel.

“You won’t be able to get to China with that! And you’re in a sandbox; how do you expect you’ll be able to get to China?” Harry asked.

Fenix shrugged. “Magic.”

Harry, remembering the lessons Sirius and Remus had given him, quickly said, “Magic isn’t real!”

“Yes it is!” Fenix said. “My Mum’s a witch! You’re just a muggle, so you don’t know anything about magic!”

“Wait.. you’re magic too?” Harry asked. “My Uncle Padfoot said I’m not supposed to talk about magic in public! Why’d you say that? What if I was a muggle?”

“You’re not a muggle?” Fenix asked. “And your name is Harry Potter? Why didn’t you tell me! You must be the one from the stories, then!”

“What, the war hero you were talking about? I’m not a war hero! I’m seven years old!” Harry said.

“The Harry Potter in the stories was only a year old when he defeated the Dark Lord!” Fenix said. “And that was six years ago! It must be you! Do you have the scar?”

“S-scar? Yeah, but it must be a fantasy tale, no one year old could defeat a dark lord-”

“Not just any old dark lord!” Fenix said. “THE Dark Lord! You-Know-Who!”

“You mean Voldemort?” Harry asked. Fenix gasped, his hands clasped over his mouth.

“You’re not supposed to say the name! It’s taboo!” he whispered. 

“Taboo? What do you mean?”

“You-Know-Who put a curse on his name! Anyone who was brave or stupid enough to say it was killed by his Death Eaters! They apparated to your location and Avada Kedavra you!” Fenix said. “That’s the Killing Curse! It’s really bad! It’s what killed your parents!”

“How’d you know my parents were dead?” Harry demanded.

“Because you’re Harry Potter! Everyone knows your story! Everyone in our world knows your name! You’re famous! Voldemort killed your parents, and he tried to kill you, but the curse rebounded and killed him! You’re the only known person to ever survive a Killing Curse!” Fenix said.

“My parents were James and Lily Potter. My mother hid me in a closet just before Voldemort killed her. I had no part in his death!” Harry said.

“James and Lily Potter! That’s Harry Potter’s parents! You must be him!” Fenix said.

“I’m not! I’m a normal wizard!” Harry shouted.

“You must be!”

“I’M NOT!” He felt the coils of his magic shoot out of his skin, a sensation not unlike being zapped with electricity, and a shield of pure energy shot out, hitting Fenix as it went and causing him to fall back in the sand box, eyes wide in- fear?

“Fenix...” Harry said. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I-” He felt his eyes burning and tears began to slide down his face. “I’m sorry, Fenix- are you okay?”

“Yeah, you just… was that accidental magic?” Fenix asked.

“Y-yeah! I wouldn’t do that on purpose!”

“I’m sorry,” Fenix said.

“For what? You have nothing to be sorry for, I pushed you, you could’ve gotten hurt-”

“But this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t made you angry. It’s my fault. I’m really sorry,” Harry said again.

“You apologise too much. How about this. I know of a really pretty place. It’s an orchard. Really relaxing. It’ll help calm your magic down,” Fenix promised. 

“Hmm… okay… where is it?” Harry asked.

“It’s about an hour down the main road, near the woods! What do you say?” Fenix asked.

“So long as I get back before six o’clock, sure.” They set off down the road, chatting happily as they went.

Neither one of them noticed the two figures following closely behind.

Harry and Fenix arrived at the orchard an hour and a half later. It was fenced off by a great brick wall, and didn’t have a gate. The wall was old and crumbling, and it was obvious it had gone a long while without being repaired. Fenix walked right up to the wall and started counting the bricks before tapping one of them. A great archway appeared, and Fenix walked inside, Harry following him.

“What is this place?” Harry asked in astonishment. And what a place it was! It was lined with rows after rows of apple trees, a mix of green and red. Rotten, sweet smelling apples gathered in a carpet under some of the trees, quickly decomposing into rich soil. It smelled amazing, and it had a calming effect. Harry had no doubt he wouldn’t have trouble falling asleep right where he was standing.

It was gorgeous, rays of sunlight shining off of shiny green apples, shining through the leaves and making pretty patterns on the grass. Harry wished he had a camera.

“It’s an abandoned apple orchard. Been here since before my mum was born. It’s abandoned, but it was obviously owned by a Pureblood family,” Fenix said. “My mum takes me here when she can. Says she wants me to keep up the tradition of playing here. Sometimes I bring her back some of the apples and we make pie.” Harry nodded, stepping forward, craning his neck back and marveling at the height of the trees.

“You’re a really powerful wizard,” Fenix said from behind him. Harry turned to look at him, face questioning. “That was some serious magic. My mum says that accidental magic is usually erratic and disastrous, but that was pretty controlled. You weren’t trying to hurt me, you were trying to get me away from you. Magic usually doesn’t make exceptions like that.” 

“You’re smart, for a seven year old,” Harry said.

“I’m eight,” he said indignantly. 

“Really? That’s too bad. It would’ve been nice to go to Hogwarts with you,” Harry said.

“Your birthday’s in twenty days. My birthday was last month. We’ll still be in the same year,” Fenix said.

“How’d you know that?” Harry asked.

“You’re Harry Potter,” Fenix deadpanned. “And stop avoiding the question.”

“My magic is already activated without a wand,” Harry said after some debate. There was really no point of keeping it from him.

“Is that even possible?” Fenix asked.

“Apparently. Anyway, I can do some simple magic, like making things move on their own, but that’s about it. That’s why my magic is so controlled,” Harry said.

“That’s awesome! Make something float!” Fenix said excitedly. Harry looked around before grinning at Fenix evilly. “What are you- AGH!” Fenix floats into the air a couple feet, turns upside down, and gets deposited back onto the ground, his legs shaky underneath him. “That was brilliant!” Fenix shouted, though his voice was shaky. “Teach me how to do that!”

“It’s complicated. I don’t know how I do it, myself. Maybe you should wait until your magic is activated,” Harry said. “Or until you do some more accidental magic. It may be easier then.”

“How’d you do it?” Fenix asked. “Explain it.”

“Well… I did some accidental magic because I was angry about not being able to move something. It felt like a small burst of energy, and it moved the bed a bit. And then, it was as if the magic was coiling around the bones of my arms. I focused on the bed, and I made it float. It was pretty easy, and I haven’t met my limit yet,” Harry said.

“Well, making things float is pretty simple magic. You wouldn’t get tired unless you made something really heavy float,” Fenix said. He walked over to one of the apple trees, gesturing to the spot next to him. Harry took it gratefully, his feet aching from the long walk. As he was sitting down he thought he saw a flash of white in the tree above them, but, when he looked up, it was gone. “So, there’s nothing else you can do besides make stuff float?” Fenix asked.

“So far, no. The shield was new, but I doubt I’ll be able to do that again,” Harry said.

“Would it help if you knew any spells?” Fenix asked.

“I don’t think that’s the problem, it’s more like… trying to bend the magic to my will. Floating things is easy, but stuff like that shield… it’s like trying to mold mud into a recognisable shape. It keeps slipping through my fingers before I can get anywhere,” Harry said. “Does that make sense?”

“Sort of. I think I have a basic idea. So… you’re having trouble focusing your magic?” Fenix asked.

“Sort of. It’s like… I think it’s mainly… making the magic CREATE something. Like fire, or conjuring water,” Harry said. “Morphing magic to do something complicated… it’s hard to explain...” 

“That’s fine. I think I get it. We can work on it later, okay? Let’s talk about something else, now. Are you done decorating your house?” Fenix asked.

“Yep. We’ve got everything set up! I have an entire bookshelf filled with fiction books! You wouldn’t believe how many there are, it’s amazing-!” Suddenly, something falls on them from above, a crushing weight appearing on his neck and back. He felt a knee digging into his side and he struggled to regain his breath. He turned his face over to look for Fenix, only to find that his face was a couple inches away from his own, his discomfort at the present situation obvious. 

“What fell on us?!” Harry asked, struggling to sit up.  
A voice above them wailed, and Harry felt something drip on his neck. The form pressing him into the grass shuddered, sobbing loudly and dramatically. 

“Get off!” Fenix said.

“N-no!” the voice wailed. “M-maybe I l-l-l-like it u-up h-here!”

“Please get off, you’re hurting me-” Harry said.

“You heard him! Get off, you great lump!” Fenix said. “You’re going to hurt Harry!”

“My life is misery!” the voice sobbed, and Harry felt someone bury their face in the back of his shirt. 

“Just get off, and I can help you!” Harry wheezed. “Please!”

The voice sniffled. The voice was so high it was difficult to tell if it was a boy or a girl.

“Fine...” They got off, and Harry immediately rolled over onto his back, gasping in a breath of air.

“I can breath!” he gasped. He saw Fenix stand in the corner of his eye, and looked over at his friend, who was glaring at someone out of his line of sight viciously. 

“Who are you?” Fenix demanded.

“My-my n-name’s-” The voice wailed loudly, and caused Harry and Fenix to cover their ears. Harry looked over at the guest. 

He was a short boy- about an inch or so shorter than Fenix and an inch taller than Harry. Though, Harry thought dryly, pretty much everyone is taller than me. The boy had light grey eyes, the colour of nickels, and slicked back, platinum blonde hair. He had prominent cheekbones and a long, straight nose. He looked almost aristocratic. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, trying to rise to his feet and wincing slightly when his ribs twinged in protest. Fenix offered to help him up but Harry waved him off, instead choosing to use his magic to float himself to his feet. He turned to the boy, who was still sniffling.

“It-it’s my father,” the boy cried. “He said I wasn’t worthy to be the Malfoy heir! He’s just so mean all the time, I don’t know why he can’t be at least a little kind like mother-”

“Wait, you’re the Malfoy heir?” Fenix asked. The boy nodded. “Draco Malfoy?”

“Yes,” Draco said proudly, looking down his nose at the boy.

“Don’t look down on me,” Fenix grumbled. “Purebloods… don’t know a thing about manners...”

“My godfather’s a Pureblood,” Harry said. “And so was my father. Not all Purebloods are rude, Fenix.”

“Maybe,” Fenix said. “But a lot of them are.” 

“I can’t argue with that,” Harry conceded. He heard another muffled sob behind him, and turned to look back at Draco. “Is there anything else wrong with you?” he asked. Draco scoffed.

“Not like I’d tell you! You’re just a Half-blood!” he said. Harry tilted his head, features scrunched up in confusion.

“... And?”

“You’re inferior! I shouldn’t even be talking to you, anyway!” Draco said. “And I assume you aren’t a Pureblood, either?” he asked Fenix.

“Half,” Fenix said. “My dad’s a Muggle.” Draco looked disgusted.

“What are your names, then?” Draco asked.

“Why do you care?” Harry said.

“You said your father was a Pureblood,” Draco said, gesturing to Harry, “and I want to know the surname of the woman who would stoop so low as to lay in bed with a Muggle.” Fenix’s expression tightened slightly, before his gaze became impassive.

“My name’s Fenix Inkwood,” Fenix said.

“Ha! Inkwood!” Draco said. “My father told me all about your family! Said you mother was a whore who had to drop out of school to work a dead end job because she got knocked up! The son of a Muggle AND a bastard! Guess it explains a few things, then.”

“My mother does not work a dead-end job! She took her NEWTS and she could have a very good job, but she chose to get one with steady hours so she could raise me!” Fenix said angrily. “I don’t care what you say about me, but don’t you DARE insult my mum!” Draco scowled and, ignoring Fenix, turned to Harry.

“Who are you, then? You said your father and godfather were Purebloods! Must’ve been some of the lowest-class families-”

“I am the heir of the house of Potter. Well, that’s what the genealogy books say. And my godfather is the head of the Most Old and Noble House of Black. Sirius Black,” Harry said. If he wanted to have a conversation with the boy he would have to put it in terms he was able to understand; politics. “If I remember correctly, your mother is my godfather’s cousin.”

“That would be correct,” Draco said quietly. “Heir to the Potters, eh? So you’re Harry Potter? I must admit, I was expecting someone a little less...” He searched for a word. “... scrawny, to be the defeater of the Dark Lord.”

“I didn’t kill the Dark Lord-”

“The heir of House Potter defeated the Dark Lord. It’s printed in every magical history textbook you can find. Can you even read?” Draco asked.

“Yes, I can read,” Harry said through clenched teeth.

“Your Mudblood mother died to save you, eh? I’m sure the Dark Lord gave her a death she deserved,” Draco said.

“At least Harry had parents who cared about him, Mr. My-Father-Said-I-Wasn’t-Worthy!” Fenix shouted. Draco’s eyes welled up with tears again and Harry sighed.

“Please stop crying...” This only seemed to make it worse, as Draco’s bottom lip jutted out and he let out an ear-splitting wail. Harry walked over to an apple - green - and picked it up before turning back to the sobbing child. “Here! Have an apple and shut your face!” Only, when he thrust his arm out toward Draco, it wasn’t an apple - it was a simple silver chain with an apple charm resting on it. Harry stared at it, brain trying to catch up to what just happened.

“Harry… did you just transfigure something?” Fenix asked.

“Not intentionally...” Harry admitted. “It just… happened.”

“You’re getting there!” Fenix said excitedly. “Maybe you’ll be able to transfigure things intentionally soon!”

“Maybe,” Harry agreed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “And hopefully it’ll be a bit more… well, impressive.” 

“It’s good for the first try!” Fenix said incredulously. “And it is impressive! In Hogwarts your first class is spent turning a match into a needle, this is amazing! The teachers are going to love you-”

“What is it?” Draco asked quietly. He had mostly stopped crying.

“I think it’s a necklace...” Harry said. “Do you like it?” 

“I don’t make a habit of accepting gifts from Half-bloods, Potter,” Draco snapped, all the while putting the necklace around his neck. “But it would be rude of me not to.” Fenix snorted, but either Draco didn’t notice, or he didn’t care.

“Harry, do you want to go back to the park now? It’s getting late,” Fenix pointed out.

“I think that’d be for the best… I don’t want to upset my guardians anymore than they already are...” Harry said. They stood up and walked toward the wall before Harry stopped in his tracks and turned back toward Draco, turning his ring over on his finger nervously. “Would you like to walk back with us?” he called.

“I suppose… it wouldn’t make much difference, I’ll just call Dobby to take me back home...” He stood and walked over to the other boys, smiling slightly.

“Let’s go, then,” Fenix said, tapping the wall. The archway melted into view, and what Fenix saw caused him to jump back in shock “What the- wait… Mr. Rowes?”

“Nemo? What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“I saw you leaving the park without an adult. Figured I’d follow you. And I have to say, I’m glad I did,” Will said hurriedly. “You three, grab my arm. NOW.” They hurried to comply, Will jerking to the side slightly. Harry experienced a feeling similar to being shoved through a rubber tube, and then they were gone.

A short, squat man sniffled in disdain, wiping tears from his grimy face.

Looks so much like James… the man thought. James, Lily, if you can hear me, I’m sorry…. But the Dark Lord knows no distinction between the death of a child and the death of a man… 

The man morphed into a rat and scurried away. When his master returned, and he would return, he had much to tell him about one Harry James Potter….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prize for guessing who that was at the end of the chapter. I'm pretty sure we all know. I'll have chapter 18 up soon. It's gonan be a little angsty, but mainly because Sirius and Remus are PISSED. No other clues as to what happens. 
> 
> I'll hopefully have the chapter up by tomorrow. No promises. See you then!
> 
> \- Jude and Cosmic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry might seem a little mature, but I'm just going off of how my brother's and I acted as children since I didn't really know any other kids and out parents raise us to not act like hooligans, so..... Sorry if this is unrealistic. I hope you enjoy, though!

“What were you thinking?” Sirius asked angrily, fists clenched at his sides. “Remus leaves you alone for five minutes to get food - get food for YOUR LUNCH - and you climb out of the window and walk six miles to an apple orchard?! You could’ve gotten hurt! Or worse! Do you know what it would do to me to see you get hurt? To see you tortured and killed by Death Eaters?!”

“He’s just a kid, Pads,” Remus said quietly, face drawn and pale. He winced slightly as he shifted in his seat. “You snuck out plenty of times-”

“He’s not just a kid! He’s a seven year old boy with more enemies than we can count! The shit I did as a kid can’t be compared to this!” Sirius said. “And then you BRING BACK SOMEONE ELSE’S KID! Do you know who that is, Harry? Do you?”

“Draco Malfoy,” Harry said quietly.

“Draco Malfoy! His father could make your life a living hell if he wanted to! Harry, I know you’re a smart kid, probably the smartest kid I’ve ever met, but were you even using your brain?!”   
“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” Sirius hissed. “Harry, I don’t think you understand how dangerous what you did was! What if there had been a Death Eater in the area?”

“There was,” Will said. “There was a male Death Eater following them to the orchard. And he heard them talking about Harry’s magic.”

“What did the Death Eater look like?” Sirius asked urgently. “Do you think you could remember him? This is really important, love.”

“He was short and squat. Had a pointy face and mousy hair. Really dirty. Looked like he was nervous,” Will said.

Sirius backed away and sat on a couch, running his fingers through his hair and sighing heavily. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” he finally said, quietly. “Harry, take your friends to your room and entertain them, please.”

“Uncle Padf-”

“Now, Harry!” Sirius snapped. “The adults need to talk. Just do as you’re told for once and go to your bloody room!” Harry turned on his heel and walked up the stairs stiffly, Fenix and Draco following behind him. Will sat next to Sirius and Sirius leaned against him heavily, his head lolling onto his shoulder. Will, one hand playing with Sirius’s hair and the other hand tapping a nervous pattern on his knee, turned to look at Remus, who was sitting in a recliner across from them, looking like he was about to drop dead at any moment. 

“That was a little harsh, Sirius,” Remus said quietly. “He’s just a boy.”

“I know that, Moons,” Sirius muttered. “It’s just… if anything happened to that kid, I won’t be able to live with myself. You said so yourself, Nemo, a Death Eater was following him and based on your description- Merlin. I just about died when James and Lily were killed, if anything happened to Harry-” He felt his eyes burn and he wiped at them furiously. “I want him to be a normal kid. Normal kids break the rules and visit their friends and go exploring, but Harry-”

“Harry can’t, because there are too many out there who want to kill the Boy-Who-Lived,” Will said. 

“I shouldn’t have left him,” Remus said guiltily. “I should’ve just taken him with me, I just wanted a moment of peace. With the full moon coming up my head has been killing me even without Harry discussing every little thing that comes to mind. I thought, with the way we warded the place he was safe from anything that would come in-”

“But not safe from Harry trying to get out,” Sirius said.

“Maybe we should ward his window?” Remus suggested. “Keep him from sneaking off again?”

“No. We’ll just have to tell him the truth,” Sirius said with a shrug.

“The truth? You don’t mean-”

“If it keeps him from putting himself in danger, then, yes,” Sirius said.

“He’s seven years old! You’ll make him paranoid! Take away his childhood! He’ll be like Moody, always checking for Death Eaters!” Remus protested.

“Yeah, well you know what else will take away his childhood?” Sirius growled, sitting up abruptly and knocking Will’s hand off his head. “If he’s killed!” Remus was silent, staring at Sirius with blank eyes.

“You’re not the only one who worries about Harry, and you’re not the only one who considers him family. I’ve said my piece but, in the end, you’re his guardian, so you make that decision. I just hope to Merlin you explain it in a way that doesn’t traumatize the boy,” Remus said. He rose from his chair and left the room. “I’m going to bed. Need to get some sleep in for moonrise.”

Sirius collapsed back against the couch, feeling a few tears of frustration slip from his eyes despite his best attempts to stop them. He sighs and wipes at his eyes with his shirt before rising from the couch and heading toward the stairs.

“I could use your help,” Sirius said quietly, not trusting his voice. “Just in case I lose my temper again.” Will nodded silently and followed his recently-acquired-partner up the stairs, stopping just outside of Harry’s room. Sirius took a deep breath, letting it out of his nose slowly, before opening the door- They had a lot to talk about.

After Sirius had told him the truth, the boy’s face was utterly blank. Fenix sat beside him on his bed quietly, Draco standing on the floor in front of him, refusing to let his robes be wrinkled. The only way to tell what his young godson was really feeling was his eyes. Even with his masks up, his eyes were just as expressive as Lily’s were. He went from being devastated, to confused, to furious in the span of five seconds. Sirius was beginning to fear for his life when Harry looked up at him, green eyes cold, and said, slowly, 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was hoarse and emotionless. Sirius felt his throat go dry. “Why. Didn’t. You. Tell. Me.” Harry asked again, voice more insistent. 

“Harry, you’re- you’re only seven years old-”

“Don’t give me that!” Harry shouted. 

“Harry James, watch how you talk to me!” Sirius shouted right back. “You’re in enough trouble as it is without-”

“Don’t you think I had a right to know?” Harry asked. “You thought it would just be a good idea to gloss over the fact that everyone in the wizarding world knows my name and that every Death Eater has it out for me?! Is that what you thought?!”

“I didn’t want you to have to worry about things like that,” Sirius said. “Remus, Shiloh and I… we wanted you to be able to go outside without worrying over whether the wards are set properly, or whether the old woman at the market who looked at you for too long was a Death Eater.”

“I would’ve been more careful if I’d known! What if I hadn’t known and I ended up being murdered like my parents?! Did you not think about that, Sirius?!” Sirius emitted a choked sound at the use of his given name rather than ‘Uncle Padfoot’. 

“I just wanted what was best for you, Harry- I’m sorry- I wanted you to be a normal kid-”

“Well I’m not a normal kid!” Harry roared. “I’m a freak here just like I was with the Dursleys! Some things never change, though, do they?” He let out a bitter laugh, the sound carrying more pain than any seven year old should possess. “Get out,” he whispered.

“What?”

“GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! YOU LIED TO ME! GET OUT!” Harry shot an arm out in front of him and the door behind them slammed open. Sirius found him and Will being forcefully pushed out into the hallway by Harry’s magic before the bedroom door slammed shut in front of them. 

He heard the lock click into place.

This was going to be a rough day.

“What’s wrong with my boy?” Shiloh asked as soon as she walked through the front door.

“Harry or Remus?” Sirius asked miserably from where he was sitting on the couch, head in his hands. Will had gotten a call from work- apparently one of his patients needed urgent care- and Sirius had been left alone, listening to the sounds of shuffling feet above him and Remus groaning in pain from his bedroom.

“I know what’s wrong with Remmy. What happened to my nephew?” Shiloh asked. Sirius let out a watery laugh and tugged at his hair with his hands, wishing for the ground to swallow him up. “Don’t do that. You’re gonna yank all your hair out,” Shiloh said.

“He hates me,” Sirius whispered hoarsely. “My godson hates me. God, Shi, I fucked up-”

“Honey, I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” Shiloh said soothingly. “Now, just tell me what happened and I can help you sort it out, alright?” 

“Okay,” Sirius said slowly. “Well, for starters, Harry snuck out while Remus was buying groceries. He went to see his friend at the park, walked six or so miles to an orchard, ended up with Wormtail tailing them, and then brought the son of a Death Eater into the house. He was lucky Will got them home safe or Pettigrew might’ve killed him.”

“And I’m guessing you had some choice words to say about that,” Shiloh said.

“Damn straight. I was so mad, and so scared when Remus called me from work and told me that Harry was missing, and… I lost my temper. And I overreacted,” Sirius said. “But that’s not the thing that got the kid angry with me.”

“Then what is?” Shiloh asked.

“I told him the truth. That the Death Eaters wanted him dead because he killed Voldemort. He didn’t take it well. All he wanted was to be normal,” Sirius sighed, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hands. “He kicked me out of his room and called me a liar. Merlin, what have I done?”

“It doesn’t matter what you did,” Shiloh said. “You’re going to fix it. You’re going to go up there, and you’re going to apologise to your godson. I don’t care if you have to beg for forgiveness. Grovel if you have to, Padfoot, GROVEL.”

“Alright,” Sirius said, sighing wearily as he rose to his feet. He walked up the stairs slowly, stalling for as long as he dared - he had no doubt Shiloh wouldn’t whack him in the head if she thought he was going slow on purpose - and stopped in front of his godson’s room. He knocked on the door, deciding it would probably be best to respect the boy’s privacy rather than unlock the door with his wand and barge in. “Harry?” he called quietly. “Prongslet, it’s Unc- um, it’s Sirius. Can I talk to you, please?” The door remained shut.

“Harry,” Shiloh said. “It’s Auntie Shi. Can you please open the door, sweetheart?” The other side of the door was quiet for a moment before tentative footsteps sounded. They heard the lock click open, the door opening to reveal Sirius’s godson in all his messy-haired glory.

“Hey, Prongslet,” Sirius said. 

“What do you want?” Harry asked, clutching the doorframe like it was a lifeline.

“I just want to talk to you, Harry,” Sirius requested.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. Please forgive me?”

“You lied to me. You lied about my parents' deaths, you kept secrets about something that directly involved me, and now you want me to-” Harry laughed, his head falling forward, hair falling in his face in waves. “Why should I forgive you? And I’m not just asking that to sound like a bratty kid. I’m generally curious, because I’m not seeing much reason why I should forgive you!” Sirius shrugged.

“You shouldn’t forgive me. All I ask is that you accept the fact that I had your best interests at heart, even if I don’t always go about it the right way. But I am sorry,” Sirius said. “No more secrets. No more lies.” Harry stared up at him, eyes steely, for a few moments, before finally relenting.

“No more secrets. No more lies,” Harry agreed.

“Now, can I be your uncle again?” Sirius asked, only half joking.

“You were always my uncle!” Harry said, incredulous.

“You called me Sirius! No one calls me Sirius, except Moony when he’s mad at me and my mother!” Sirius shuddered dramatically. 

“I was just mad at you,” Harry said with a shrug.

“Well, I hope you’re not mad at me anymore,” Sirius said.

“Of course I am!” Harry said. “I’m trying to stop being angry though.”

“Sounds good, Pronglet,” Sirius said. “Oh, by the way,” he said as an afterthought. “You’re grounded.”

“What?”

“Yep. You snuck off. You scared the hell out of me, little man,” Sirius said. “Two weeks. No park. No Fenix. No sandbox. When I, or Remus, am home, I want you with us at all times. Oh, and you’re starting classes with Flitwick next week. Until then, you’ll be going to work with me. I guess you’ll just have to find a way to entertain yourself in a great big bookshop...” Sirius sighed. Harry’s grin threatened to split his face. “I imagine you’ll find some way to come back sooner or later, little cousin?” Sirius called to Draco.

“Yes,” Draco answered simply.

“Figured as much. Harry, go help your auntie start dinner, and don’t be too loud, Remus is- er- a little under the weather. I suppose I should be taking you two home, then-”

Draco snapped his fingers and a house elf dressed in a pillow case appeared.

“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Black,” Draco said. “I’ll be on my way. Potter. Inkwood. I suppose I’ll be seeing you soon.” The house elf took the child’s hand tentatively and they disappeared with a crack. 

“Spoiled punk… Alright, Fenix, let’s get you back home to you mother, okay?” Sirius suggested. Fenix nodded and Sirius led him down the hallway toward the front door. “Harry, please be here when I come back!” Sirius called. They heard the front door shut with a slam.

“You think I should hide somewhere just to mess with him?” Harry said into the quiet.

“Oh, absolutely,” Shiloh answered. And so, Harry went up to the dusty attic, the rest of the day being spent with smiles and laughter.

It was good to know that, even when there were fights, his days always ended happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on the stuff you like, dislike, or even if you just want to say hi! We read all of them.
> 
> \- Jude and Cosmic.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly fluff for this one.

“What are you reading, little man?” Sirius asked his godson who was curled up on a beanbag chair in the corner of the cozy little bookshop. He was reading a book that was probably heavier than him, the covers draped over his legs as he shifted through the pages idly. 

“A book on the child psych,” he answered, turning a crisp, white page.

“Planning on becoming a psychologist?” Sirius asked as he shelved a new book order on the shelf by his godson.

“No,” Harry said. “I just think it’s interesting. I have no interest in becoming a psychologist.” 

“What do you want to be, anyway? Maybe I could get you some books on it. Never too late to start learning about what career you want,” Sirius pointed out. “Muggle or magical?”

“Magical, definitely,” Harry answered. “And… Something to do with the equal rights between wix and magical beings. You know, goblins, centaurs, werewolves, vampires… Stuff like that.”

“That’s tricky business, kid,” Sirius pointed out. “But I have no doubt you’ll excel in whatever you want to do. Why do you want to do it, anyway?”

“For Uncle Moony,” Harry answered simply. “He had so much trouble getting a job because of his… er, obligations, once a month, and I think people should acknowledge other people’s setbacks and not be prejudiced for it. Plus, Uncle Moony can’t even get married to his wife, Uncle Padfoot! That’s not fair.” Sirius found himself smiling fondly at his godson as he shelved his last book, ruffling his hair as he went to the box to get another stack. 

“That’s really thoughtful, Harry,” Sirius said. “You’re going to do great things, I just know it.”

“I hope so,” Harry said honestly. “Is mental health a big thing in the wix world?” Harry asked.

“Hmm… Well, sort of. We have mind healers, but they’re in short supply. And most wix - especially Purebloods - are too proud to admit that they’re struggling with something that most wix consider very ‘Muggle’. We can cure almost anything with potions, but not illnesses of the mind. It's a lot more complicated than that. That’s why we have mind healers,” Sirius said.

“Have you ever seen a mind healer?” Harry asked.

“Yes, actually,” Sirius replied. “On multiple occasions. Mainly psych evaluations. Making sure I’m not crazy before I was a licensed auror. And when I joined the Order. And sometime last week. They had to make sure I didn’t have any lasting damage before I was integrated back into society.”

“Okay,” Harry said. “Was there ever anything wrong with you?” Harry asked bluntly.

“Uh… nothing bad. No illnesses or anything.”

“How did they test you?” Harry asked.

“Well,” Sirius said. “I don’t remember a lot of it. They used Legilimency, Veritaserum… stuff like that. All they determined is that I was self-deprecating, that I used humor as a way to deflect, that I had anger issues, and that my parents were nutjobs- stuff I already know. It wasn’t anything that could stop me from being an auror, though, so everything turned out fine.”

“What about my dad? Wasn’t he an auror?” Harry asked.

“James? Guilt complex. And a big ego. That’s about it,” Sirius replied.

“Huh,” Harry said. “Can you tell me more about my mum and dad?”

“Absolutely,” Sirius replied. “Well… James was a prat, until he was, like, seventeen, but then again so was I, so I can’t really talk. Had an ego like you wouldn’t believe. Thought he was the king of the world. But, he was one of the best friends I’ve ever had. He was my brother in all ways but blood, and, while he might not have been a good person in his youth, he died a great man. Remember that, Harry.”

“What about my mum?” Harry asked.

“Your mum? Just like you. Had a temper like a raging bull, stuck up for her friends, always had others best interest at heart… smart as a whip, too. And she was beautiful-” Harry made exaggerated gagging noises- “you look a lot like her, you know. Your build, not your face. That’s all James. But you’re just as pale as her - Jamie was kind of dark-skinned - you’ve got her eyes, you’re just as skinny, and you’ve got her smile. I’m sorry to say you didn’t get her hair- it looks like the Potter curse got passed on to you,” Sirius said jokingly. 

“Was she short too?” Harry asked.

“Oh, no,” Sirius said. “Her and Jamie were both unnaturally tall people. James was about six foot and Lils was maybe an inch or so shorter. But don’t worry, you’ll probably get taller once you hit a growth spurt. Hopefully. If I’m being honest it’s a fifty-fifty chance at this point.”

“That’s comforting,” Harry said dryly.

“Happy to help!” Sirius said cheerfully, reaching up to shelve the final book. “Well, that’s that done. You want me to buy that book for you, Pronglet?”

“No, I’m almost done with it anyway,” Harry said, eyes darting back and forth along the page.

“I will never understand how you read so fast,” Sirius said, shaking his head in exasperation.

“I’ll never understand how you read so slow!” Harry shot back snarkily. He read the last page and closed the book with a thump, putting it back on the shelf where he found it. “Are we going home?”

“Yeah, I just have to close up shop...” Sirius said. “I’m gonna get everything settled and tell my boss I’m headed out, you get your stuff together.” Harry nodded and went to get his backpack, letting Steven coil into the bag and keeping it open slightly so she could poke her head out.

“Why must I stay in the dreadful thing?” Steven hissed.

“Because I mustn’t cause a panic. You’re lucky I was able to sneak you in. If Uncle Padfoot found out I’ve been taking you he’ll freak out!” Harry said. “Besides, it’s only for a few minutes. Then I’ll take you home and feed you some of those rats Auntie Shi bought me. How’s that sound?”

“Fine...” the blind snake hissed. “You’re lucky I love you, young one.”

“I love you too, Stevie,” Harry hissed back fondly. 

“You ready to go, Harry?” Sirius called.

“Yes, Uncle Padfoot!” Harry called back, trotting over to him. They stepped out of the shop and into the sunlight, making small talk as they went.

“Are you excited about your lessons with Professor Flitwick tomorrow?” Sirius asked.

“Definitely! I can’t wait! Do you think I could get a wand?” Harry asked for what must’ve been the twentieth time that week.

“Harry, we’ve been over this a thousand times. No. N O. You do know the definition of the word ‘no’, right? Or do I need to get you a dictionary?” Sirius asked teasingly.

“It’s not like it’s against the law!” Harry said. “Plus, if I ever come across any Death Eaters-”

“Okay, one: You won’t come across any if you don’t pull another stunt like you did last week. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that,” Sirius said sharply. “And two, don’t talk about them in public. Anyone could be listening in.” Harry nodded, falling silent. “Besides, it may not be against the law, but it is tradition!” Sirius pointed out.

“And?”

“It’s supposed to be something you get when you’re eleven. I’ll buy you one on your eleventh birthday,” Sirius said.

“But that’s four years away!” Harry said.

“Three. Your birthday’s in two weeks,” Sirius pointed out.

“Thirteen days,” Harry said.

“Technicalities. What do you want for your birthday, anyway?” Sirius asked. He cuts Harry off before he can say anything. “And not a wand!” Harry visibly deflated.

“Hmmm… I don’t know. I’ve never really celebrated my birthday before,” Harry said, suddenly self-conscious.

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Sirius said sadly. “But that’s fine! We’ll just have to make this the best birthday you’ve ever had!”

“It’ll already be the best birthday I’ve ever had,” Harry said.

“Really? Why?”

“Because I’m spending it with you, Uncle Moony, and Auntie Shi and not the Dursleys,” Harry said.

“A fairly good reason,” Sirius conceded. He thought for a moment.. “Well, I did promise you we would go to Disneyworld, and that we would see the Statue of Liberty.” Harry’s eyes grew wide.

“Really?!” he squeaked. “You were serious about that?!”

“I’m always serious,” Sirius said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

“Not funny,” Harry said. “But really? You’ll really take me to see it?”

“I promised, didn’t I? And a Marauder never breaks their promises!” Except Pettigrew, Sirius thought darkly. 

“Can Fenix come too? And Draco? He might wanna go! Maybe I can get him to be my friend, too! Oh, this is gonna be great!” Harry said, so excited he looked like he was going to explode. Sirius chuckled.

“I’ll have to get plane tickets… Apparating overseas is too dangerous, even for me...” Sirius said. “So that’s six plane tickets… assuming Lucius and Fenix’s mother agree, of course...”

“I’m sure they will! Ms. Inkwood is really nice, and I don’t think Mr. Malfoy would care that much,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, I know,” Sirius said. “I’ll owl Lucius - I really don’t want to be within twenty feet of that git if I can help it - and I’ll just go to Ms. Inkwood’s apartment tomorrow.”

They approached their house, Sirius opening the door for Harry and allowing him to slip inside.

“Anyone home?” Sirius called, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a coat rack. Harry followed suit with his own, the jacket several sizes too big despite Sirius’s shrinking charm. Sirius had just been letting Harry borrow his own clothes - which he had shrunk down - which, although it made him look like a miniature biker, were better than Dudley Dursley’s cast-offs. He had been meaning to take Harry to a clothing store for a while, but he would have to convert his money into Muggle money if he did, and he wanted to avoid any wix populated areas as much as possible. But he would have to, eventually. Sirius didn’t own any of his own pajamas, and Harry had had to go back to his old clothes whenever he went to sleep and, although Harry clearly didn’t mind, it was starting to bother Sirius.

Well, I’ll have to get Muggle money for the plane tickets, anyway, Sirius thought. I’ll just get him some clothes of his own, then.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Prongslet,” Sirius said. “Any requests for dinner?”

“Fried pickles!” Harry shouted.

“Sure!” Sirius said. “Shiloh’s gonna kill me...” he mumbled under his breath as he got the necessary ingredients. He got a silver pot and filled it with greeze, putting it on the oven and lighting the fire underneath. After that he got out a jar of sliced pickles, a bag of flour, eggs, water, salt, and pepper. He mixed up all of the powders and made a solution of egg yolk and water, scrambling it up with a fork. He and Harry dipped the slice pickles in the yoke before coating them in flour, repeating the process twice for each slice, before putting them on a paper towel while they waited for the grease to start bubbling.

“Do you want anything else to go with these, Prongslet?” Sirius asked, lining up neat little rows up flour covered pickle slices.

“Potato wedges?” Harry suggested.

“Sounds great!” Sirius said, waving his wand. Seven potatoes floated over from the box, peeling themselves over the trash bin and cutting themselves into wedges. “Can you get the seasoning out of the top shelf, Har?” Harry nodded, grabbing the necessary supplies and sprinkling the seasoning over the wedges. “Good. Make sure you get the seasoning all over them. Then get a cookie sheet and put them on that. I’ll take care of getting the oven ready.” Harry did as he was told, turning back to Sirius when he was done, a proud smile on his face.

“You wanna help me put the pickles in the grease?” Sirius asked. Harry nodded. Sirius showed him how to do it, showing him the way to drop the pickles in without getting splashed by the grease. “When they look brownish, I’ll take them out, and we can eat!”

“What about Auntie Shi and Uncle Moony?” Harry asked.

“They’re working late. We’ll just put a warming charm over their food and they can eat when they get back,” Sirius said. “Don’t wait up for them. They’ll be back really late, and you have lessons tomorrow.” Harry nodded, dragging a chair over to the cabinet so he could reach the plates. He was just putting them down when he heard a faint pop outside the house.

“Did you hear that?” Sirius asked, distributing the pickles and potato wedges.

“Yeah. Do you think it’s Uncle Moony and Auntie Shi?” Harry asked. Sirius stopped, his posture going stiff, one hand hovering over the pot of boiling grease.

“No,” Sirius said. He pulled out his wand, walking towards the front room. “Harry, stay where you are!” he called back. Harry, being the child he was, didn’t listen, peeking his head out of the edge of the doorway so he could see who it was. What he saw nearly made him fall over.

“What are YOU doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love cliffhangers? 'Cause we sure do! Comment who you think is at the door. We won't tell you who it is (no spoilers), but I want to see who gets it right.
> 
> The next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> \- Jude and Cosmic


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first lesson, a visit from someone, and attempts at humor. Please enjoy!

“What a rude introduction, cousin,” Draco Malfoy said, stepping into the house. A red-headed figure trailed in behind him, someone Harry recognised as Fenix.

“How did you even get here, Draco?” Sirius asked, exasperated. 

“I had Dobby take us,” Draco said.

“I had no part in this. He kidnapped me from my flat,” Fenix said.

“I’ve no doubt about that,” Sirius said. “Draco, what do you want? Not that I’m not… pleased… to see you...”

“Dinner is in order, I think,” Draco said.

“Food’s in the kitchen. Help yourself,” Sirius said.

“What have you made?” Draco asked, stepping into the kitchen.

“Fried pickles,” Harry piped up.

“How… lovely...” Draco said. He snapped his fingers, a House Elf appearing next to him in an instant. “Dobby, I want steak, medium-rare, a bowl of creamy tomato soup, and a saucer of milk. Quickly.” The elf bowed and apparated away, and Draco took a seat at the table. The elf returned a moment later with the requested meal, carried on a silver platter. Draco took a knife and a fork from the platter, cutting into the steak. “You’re dismissed,” he said to the House Elf.

“Why are you here, Draco?” Sirius asked, carrying three plates of fried pickles and potato wedges to the kitchen table.

“Potter is no longer being punished. I wished to speak to him,” Draco said.

“Why?” Sirius asked bluntly. “And he’s still grounded!”

“It’s been over one hundred and sixty eight hours, cousin. Surely you can do math?” Draco said. “And I wished to speak to him to thank him for the gift. And to apologise for being testy with him at the orchard. And for falling on him. Mainly I wish to make a political ally.”

“You really are Malfoy’s son,” Sirius said.

“Clearly,” Draco replied. 

“How’ve you been, Harry?” Fenix murmured to his friend as he ate his potato wedges, steadfastly avoiding the fried pickles.

“Pretty good. I read a lot of books on politics, and pop culture, and psychology, and anatomy-”

“So you did pretty much nothing but read?” Fenix guessed.

“Yeah. It was awesome,” Harry said, smiling to himself. 

“Only you, Potter. Only you,” Fenix said, shaking his head fondly. Only his best friend would find reading books non-stop for an entire week entertaining. 

“So, why do you think Draco’s here? Other than politics?” Harry whispered.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Fenix asked.

“Not to me!” Harry said.

“He’s lonely. We’re probably the first kids to talk to him about something that isn’t politics. He probably wants to be our friend, he just doesn’t know how to say it,” Fenix said.

“How do you know? What if he’s telling the truth?” Harry asked.

“Harry, you’re a smart kid,” Fenix said chastisingly. “The Inkwoods have no ties to the British magical government whatsoever or any of the Pureblood families. I’m a nobody from a family of nobodies. So why did he pick me up from my apartment?”

“I… didn’t think about that,” Harry admitted. “You pay attention to detail, huh?”

“No,” Fenix said. “I pay attention to the way people act and put two and two together. Draco obviously doesn’t have good social skills; that means he probably wasn’t around a lot of people in his life. He cried when his father insulted him and didn’t stop until you gave him the necklace; he was obviously surprised. But, he’s a Pureblood, and really arrogant. He’s obviously spoiled, gets whatever he wants, but he doesn’t get gifts. And he doesn’t get gifts from people trying to stop him from crying. He’s probably formed some emotional attachment to you.”

“That… is an oddly specific hypothesis,” Harry observed. “But...”

“‘But’?”

Harry sighed. “I’m willing to bet you’re right,” he said sadly.

“I’m always right,” Fenix said cheekily. Harry snorted. 

“Why aren’t you eating your fried pickles?” Harry asked. “I worked hard on those, Inkwood!”

“Not really a fan of fried food… or pickles… or grease… The potato wedges are good, though!” Fenix said.

“Just try them! Who knows; I might surprise you!” Harry said.

“But Harry….” Fenix whined. 

“Please?” Harry said, using his best puppy eyes.

“I don’t know...”

“Please?” Harry asked. “If you do, I’ll listen to all of the Beatles songs with you!”

Fenix sighed. “Fine.” He picked up one of the slices tentatively before pinching his nose and eating it. His nose wrinkled up slightly, and Harry had to stifle a laugh. 

“Thoughts?” Harry said.

“No comment. I don’t want to hurt your feelings,” Fenix said, looking a little green. “Can I use the loo?”

“Upstairs, down the hall, take a right,” Harry said. With a salute to Harry, Fenix rose from the table, running up the stairs to the bathroom. Harry watched him go before turning back to his godfather and Draco.

“Not really that big on politics, little cousin-”

“How can you not be big on politics? You’re literally the head of the House of Black!” Draco exclaimed. “Who are you going to put as your heir, anyway?”

“I’m giving all of my possessions to Harry. But I’m letting the title and the family name die with me,” Sirius said.

“Surely if you got married then your wife would carry the title and inherit everything-”

“Firstly, no. I mean, yes, if I got married, then my husband would get some inheritance- assuming I die before him-”

“Husband?!”

“-and secondly, if I got married, I would take my partner’s name. I would take my partner’s last name even if I WAS interested in women, traditions be damned. I don’t want to be a Black for any longer than I have to be,” Sirius said.

“It doesn’t work like that!” Draco exclaimed. “If you died, the title goes to your closest living kin! That would be my mother!”

“Not if I explicitly stated in my will that I didn’t want the title passed,” Sirius said.

“You have a will?” Draco asked.

“Yes, I have a will, you insolent little- Yes. I got a will when I was seventeen and joined the Order. At the time everything went to my best friend, Moony. But then I updated it when I found out Lily was pregnant. Everything goes to Harry, as well as a few things to Remus,” Sirius said.

“I’m surprised you’re telling me this. My father could make the lives of anyone on the will a living hell if he wanted to,” Dracos said snootily.

“This is public knowledge, little cousin. And even if it wasn’t, he wouldn’t exactly have to do much digging to find out,” Sirius pointed out. 

“I suppose… Potter, would you be interested in going back to the orchard tomorrow? Or perhaps Malfoy manor? I wish to speak to you. You can bring your… friend, with you too,” Draco said, turning to Harry.

“I-”

“He can’t,” Sirius said, cutting him off. “He has lessons.”

“He seems very intelligent. What more could you teach him that he can’t learn himself?” Draco asked.

“That’s none of your concern. Just know that Harry is busy tomorrow and every day for the rest of the week. If you really want to spend time with him, you can come over on Saturday, but I would prefer if you did the talking in this house. I’m not comfortable with him going to a place I don’t know, I’m afraid,” Sirius said.

“Understandable,” Draco said. “I’ll be on my way, then. INKWOOD! GET DOWN HERE!” he shouted in the general direction of the staircase. 

“Can you come to my birthday?” Harry asked hurriedly. “You and Fenix?” he added, seeing Fenix standing at the foot of the stairs. 

“I suppose. Where will you be?” Draco asked.

“In the States,” Sirius said. “It’s in thirteen days-”

“I know when Potter’s birthday is. Thank you, cousin,” Draco said sharply. 

“I’ll have to ask my mum,” Fenix said. “But I’m sure she won’t mind. How will we be getting to the States?”

“Plane,” Harry said. “We’ll be paying for all the tickets.”

“What in Merlin’s name is a plane?” Draco asked, looking confused.

“A Muggle contraption,” Harry said. “It’s not safe to Apparate such a long distance.”

“You’re telling me you want me to get on some Muggle death-trap-”

“No. It’s perfectly safe! It’s really rare that a plane actually crashes,” Harry said.

“What does a plane even do?” Draco asked.

“It flies,” Fenix said.

“Like a broomstick? Muggles are capable of flight?”

“Yes… they’ve only been able to for the last seventy years or so...” Sirius said.

“Eighty-five years!” Harry piped up.

“Thank you, Prongslet, for your input,” Sirius said dryly. “Eighty-five years, then. And besides, even if it did crash, we have magic. We’ll be perfectly fine.”

“I hope you know my father will be hearing about this!” Draco said. 

“Oh, I’m so scared,” Sirius said flatly. “If you don’t want to fly in the bloody plane you can just not come, you know.”

“It’s rude to revoke an invitation once it’s been given, cousin. Or were you never taught manners?” Draco asked.

“I could ask the same of you!” Sirius responded. He thought for a moment. “Okay, maybe I never was taught manners. I’m fighting with a seven-year-old.”

“I’m eight!” Draco said indignantly.

“Why is everyone older than me?” Harry said wearily, dropping his head onto the table.

“Older and taller!” Fenix said.

“Shut it, Inkwood.”

After the children had finally left and Harry was asleep, Sirius went about cleaning the mess of flour up in the kitchen, doing it the Muggle way because he needed something to do.

I don’t know who bought a broom, Sirius thought, but it’s damned useful when I’m bored.

All too quickly he was done, and he migrated to the living room, turning on the TV and collapsing on the couch. He was a little reluctant to have the TV in the house in the case that it should explode, but after watching one episode of The Munsters, he quickly forgot his fear.

Remus and Shiloh found him on the couch four hours later, asleep, hanging upside down as The Munsters played in the background. 

“Should we wake him?” Remus whispered to his wife, hanging up his jacket on the coat rack. 

“Probably. He’s hurt his back if he sleeps on the couch,” Shiloh pointed out. 

“I doubt he would hurt his back just from sleeping on the couch. He’s only twenty-nine,” Remus said.

“Yes, but he’s hanging upside down. He’s going to get a crick in his neck or something,” Shiloh responded.

“Can you two shut the bloody hell up?” Sirius requested. “Some people like sleeping, you know. Though I suppose you wouldn’t, you two always staying up all night and waking up everyone with your-”

“Sirius!” Remus shouted, his face going red.

“It’s true,” Sirius said. “I had to put a sound barrier on mine and Harry’s room after the first night. Ran into my bedroom in a panic because he heard someone screaming-”

“Sirius, shut up!” 

“I’m not the one who needs to learn to ‘shut up’, mate-”

“Padfoot, I swear to Merlin-”

“Can you two please stop arguing,” Shiloh requested, who, unlike her husband, didn’t look in the least bit flustered by the situation. “And Sirius, you can’t sleep on the couch. Go to bed.”

“Trust me, I will. I was just waiting for you two to get home,” Sirius said, rising from the couch. “Besides, the living room doesn’t have a sound barrier on it- OW!” He rubbed his head, which had, unfortunately, just been attacked by a magazine. “Fine, fine, I’ll stop!” he said, walking up to his own bedroom. “Just remember to put up a Silencing Charm tonight!” He ran before he could be attacked by any more magazines, shutting his bedroom door and locking it behind him.

Like most days in their new home, the day ended in laughter.

“Lovely to meet you, Mr. Potter, can’t tell you how excited I am to be teaching you- though I can’t say I’m surprised, with how good your mother is in Charms- I’m sure you’ll be a good student Mr. Potter, a good student indeed-” He shook the boy’s hand enthusiastically, nearly ripping it out of socket. 

“Nice to meet you, Professor Flitwick,” Harry said politely, subtly rubbing his shoulder. His Uncle Padfoot and his other guardians had all gone to work as soon as Professor Flitwick arrived, leaving Harry alone with the excitable man. “What will we be doing today?”

“Today, we will be going over the extent of your abilities,” Professor Flitwick said. “I’m afraid we won’t be going over any actual magic for quite a while. Magic is just as much book work as it is practical work, Mr. Potter.”

“I don’t mind!” Harry said happily. “I love bookwork! Besides, you can’t very well learn unless you do the bookwork, anyway, can you?”

“Exactly! You know...” Flitwick said. “I remember your mother, Lily Evans, saying something quite similar to that on her first day of class.”

“Oh,” Harry said. He shrugged, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable. “That’s nice. Anway, we were talking about the extent of my abilities?”

“Right, yes, of course!” Flitwick said. “I’ll be teaching you everything I can about wandless magic and helping you refine it. I can do a little wandless magic myself, you see, but I only learned after my Hogwarts days. It’s quite extraordinary, Mr. Potter, that you should learn wandless magic, and such a controlled form of wandless magic, before you even started learning magic at all. Quite extraordinary…”

“Do you have any guesses as to what it could mean?” Harry asked.

“A few. But the one that makes the most sense to me, Mr. Potter, is that you are quite the powerful wizard. You have so much excess magic that you can simply use it without a wand easier than most. Which leads me to believe you are one of the most magically powerful children to ever be born on this planet, considering you have a fairly good handle on your magic without any training at all,” Flitwick said. “You said you could make things float? Could I see it?”  
“What do you want me to levitate?” Harry asked.

“Perhaps this quill? It’s what I have my students levitate on their first day of class!” Flitwick. Harry nodded, turning to the quill. He could feel the coils of magic reaching out, and he directed them at the quill. Almost instantly, it floated lazily into the air. “Could you turn in in a circle?” Harry circled his finger, and the quill followed his movements. “Fascinating...”

“Professor? I have a question,” Harry said.

“Fire away!” Flitwick said.

“You said I have a lot of excess magic. Does that mean that someday I’ll run out and I won’t be able to do wandless magic anymore?” Harry asked.

“Oh, no, nothing like that!” Flitwick assured. “Yes, you could get magically exhausted, but eventually it would come back, and magic always restores itself in the same capacity as it was originally. You have nothing to worry about there, though I would suggest you don’t do anything so strenuous as to magically exhaust yourself. Especially at your age,” Flitwick advised.

“That’s a relief,” Harry said.

“I imagine so,” Flitwick said. “Now, can you tell me more about any accidental bouts of magic you’ve had?”

When Sirius, Remus, and Shiloh returned home eight hours later, each exhausted, they saw Harry jabbering off about something and Flitwick taking notes furiously.

“And it can just float? Without any magic at all? Simply wood, plaster, and nails? Surely it would be too heavy...”

“No, no, it works perfectly well! But, on the other hand, if a hole were to be put in the hull...” Sirius cleared his throat, cutting off the conversation, and Flitwick and Harry looked up, as if just noticing them for the first time. 

“Oh, hello Sirius,” Flitwick said, rising from his seat and collecting his alarming amount of notes. “Harry was just telling me about a Muggle device called a boot.”

“Boat,” Harry corrected.

“Boat. But I suppose I should take my leave. Harry, I will be seeing you tomorrow?” Flitwick said.

“Absolutely!” Harry reassured.

“Alright then. I’ll be going now.” He walked past the adults, apparating away on their lawn.

“Well,” Remus said. “That… was interesting?”

“Were you expecting anything less from Flitwick?” Sirius asked. The group dissolved into chuckles and Harry started gathering up his papers, feet dragging tiredly behind him the whole way. He couldn’t bring himself to care about how tired he was, though.

Today had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell us what you think! Next chapter will be up soon enough!
> 
> \- Jude and Cosmic


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Just a shit ton of angst. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> (Disclaimer: This fic does not have any form of self-harm. Sirius reacted in the way he did because he was scared and in pain. Just wanted to clear the air, in case anyone was confused)

Bright green eyes. Accusing eyes. Cold, pale skin. Cold as ice. An absent heartbeat. His best friend, sprawled out on the stairs. Empty, glassy hazel eyes. The usual laughter that filled them was gone, like a candle sputtered out. Was it even James? It was hard to recognise him without his usual grin. 

A wail. Crunching plaster under his shoes. Harry’s voice, asking him to stay.

“Forever.”

The baby boy that was in his arms disappeared, replaced by Azkaban’s garb and an auror’s chains binding his wrists. In front of him stood Harry, but not the Harry he knew. The Harry he used to be. Before Sirius had taken him into his home.

Broken glasses. Bright green eyes that held an unnatural intelligence. Old, baggy clothing that hung off of his thin frame. Hollow cheeks. Sunken in eyes. Sirius remembered how Harry had been when they had first met. The look of astonishment on his face when he realized he had a godfather. The flicker of hope in his emerald green eyes. He remembered how when he first smiled, it looked strained, like Harry wasn’t sure how to do it. Like he hadn’t smiled in a long time.

“You said you would stay,” Harry said, his voice echoing over the dreamscape. They were floating in inky blackness, freezing cold. Sirius felt goosebumps rise on his arms. There was a sound, like water dripping on stone. Rhythmic. Familiar. He felt like he had been here before… but it was too dark. He couldn’t tell. But, if it was dark, why could he see Harry perfectly? 

“You said you would stay,” Harry repeated, louder this time. “You promised. You said so! Forever, remember?” He cackled, but his laughter sounded empty. “YOU SAID YOU WOULD STAY!” The sound of dripping water grew louder, almost deafening. A heavy chill settled in the air, somehow making the dreamscape feel colder, if that was possible. Sirius felt like something was compressing on his lungs, trapping the air, making it impossible to breathe- why couldn’t he breathe, why did he keep seeing their faces, the faces of his lost friends, his lost family-

“YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T LIE TO ME! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME, SIRIUS!” Harry screamed. His voice sounded raw, incomprehensible and clear at the same time, ripping from his vocal chords and making a sound that Sirius would remember for the rest of his life. The boy sounded afraid, and angry, and grief stricken, and betrayed, all morphed into one to form some sickening, blood curdling sound-

“I’m sorry, Prongslet, I’m so sorry- I should’ve never left you to go after Pettigrew, please forgive me, Harry, please forgive me-” There were tears trailing down his face now, and they were just as cold as the rest of the inky blackness. They felt like ice, dripping down from his eyes and down his cheeks, somehow burning despite them being freezing cold-

“You said forever. You promised forever. Why did you let them take me, Padfoot?” Harry cried, voice sounding desperate, broken- “You promised forever.” And his voice sounded different. Older. A combination of James’s warm baritone voice and Lily’s bird-like tilt. Sirius looked up, tears almost obstructing his vision, to see the two people that had been haunting his nightmares for the past six years-

Lily looked just as she had when he had found her on the floor of the nursery all those years ago. Bright auburn hair cascading in layers down her shoulders. Empty, blaming green eyes. Skin an white as ivory. She looked like the dead.

James was the same way. His dark skin was paler than usual, his bright hazel eyes empty and emotionless, despite his features drawn up in a sneer. His hair looked messier than usual, going up in all directions. He looked like the picture of Albert Einstein Sirius had seen a few days ago. Sirius felt his fists clench, nails digging into palms, digging into flesh, blood dripping down his hands, disappearing into the empty space-

“Do you know where you are, Padfoot?” And there was no warmth in his voice, none at all. This couldn’t be James, it couldn’t be, not the Prongs he knew-

“Jamie?” Sirius asked hoarsely. His voice felt broken. 

“I think you know,” Lily said. She had her arms at her sides, standing stiffly, like a board. “You closed my eyes when you saw my corpse, Sirius. Is it because you felt it would be easier to deal with if I looked like I was asleep?”

“Where am I?” Sirius asked, deciding to leave Lily’s previous question unanswered. “Where am I, Lils? I- I’m scared, I don’t know where I am, but it feels familiar, so familiar. Merlin, it’s so cold-” And it was. And it was only getting colder. The barest smudge of warmth in the empty space that he was in, the warmth from his own body heat, was receding. It felt like his lips were going blue.

“They’re coming, Sirius. They’re coming to take you away,” Lily said, voice holding no remorse. “They’re coming for you, Sirius Black.” 

“Who?!” Sirius demanded. “WHO is coming for me?!”

“I think you know, Sirius,” James said, and since when has James called him Sirius, hadn’t he always been Padfoot-?

“I-I don’t. I don’t!” Sirius shouted. His palms had angry red crescent moon shaped indentations in them, bubbling with bright red blood, the only colour in this horrible place-

Because there was no colour anymore. It had faded, just like his body heat, just like the constant happiness he had felt since the day he had gotten custody of his godson-

Even Lily’s vibrant red hair was nothing more than a charcoal gray, her skin the colour of graphite. Both of their eyes were black, black as pitch, black as the empty inkinesss surrounding them, surrounding everything, taking everything, everything good and happy and colourful and killing it, killing it and letting it fade away with the rest of the blackness, and the only thing left is the blood, the blood pooling in his palms-

And he realised where he was.

“I’m in Azkaban,” Sirius whispered brokenly. “I’m back. And the dementors-”

“Are coming to steal your soul.” The heavy pressure in his chest increased, becoming almost unbearable, pressing on his ribs and drilling into his bones, into his marrow, and it felt like the inky blackness was inside of him, seeping its way into his very soul, killing killing killing-

“They’ll be here soon, Sirius. Sooner than you think. Sooner than you want. They’re coming for you Sirius.” And he could tell. He could feel the inky blackness getting thicker, like it was solidifying, weighing down his bones, and he was sinking, sinking sinking sinking-

“They’ll take you with them, Sirius.” 

And the darkness was cold and hot at the same time, and it hurt, it was so painful, oh the pain. There was nothing but hurt, hurt hurt hurt, and it wouldn’t stop, it wouldn’t ease, it was sharp and metallic, like a knives digging into every inch of skin, every inch of bone, and his bones felt brittle, so brittle-

“They’ll take you like you took our son.” 

And his nails were back to digging into his skin, breaking back through the callouses he knew lined his palms, breaking through like a hot knife through butter, and it hurt, and there was blood running down his wrists, and he didn’t care, he didn’t care because he was screaming-

Screaming for Remus, for Shiloh, for Will, for Minerva, for anyone to come save him, to save him from the eternal darkness and the pain and the dementors that were closing in, that her grabbing his wrists, his blood slick wrists and shaking him, calling for him to come with them, to accept his fate-

“Goodbye, Sirius.” And they sounded hollow, more hollow than ever before, and Sirius couldn’t fight back anymore, because he was drifting, drifting away through the inky blackness, floating back to a reality he didn’t want to revisit, as reality where the dementors were going to kill him and Kiss him and steal his soul and he couldn’t fight back, even if he wanted to and- 

More blackness. More blackness. Everywhere. He couldn’t even see his body, he couldn’t see James and Lily, he couldn’t see the blood dripping down his arms, nor the tears pouring from his eyes, because he was dead, he was dead and this is what awaited him after death, this internal blackness with nothing, NOTHING left-

“No, no, no, no, no...” he chanted, voice shuddery and wheezy, his throat feeling raw, like he had swallowed sand paper.

“Sirius,” a voice called, and all Sirius could think of was James, James and Lily and their empty expressions.

“No, no, no, no, no,” he repeated, and he felt his fingernails slide back into the crescent moon-shaped grooves he had created in his palms. He felt his nails tear deeper into the flesh, more blood dripping past his fingertips, and he shuddered, because it reminded him, reminded him of that awful place where the crimson drops were the only colours-  
“Please, no, James, I’m sorry. Lily, please, no, I’m sorry, don’t let them take me, please no-”

“Sirius, no one’s going to take you, just calm down-”

“No, no, the dementors are coming, Jamie and Lils, I’m sorry, please no, not again, not again, I don’t want to go back to Azkaban, please don’t let me-” 

“Sirius, you’re never going back, it’s okay, you never have to go back there-”

“You’re lying to me! I WAS JUST THERE! So cold, so cold, cold cold cold…”

“Sirius, where do you think you are now?” And it was a man’s voice, and was it Jamie? Was he still there, in the empty space? He took a deep breath, his heart like a tattoo needle against his sternum, but there was no pressure mounting in his bones, no ink-

“You already asked me that! I don’t like it, stop, I don’t know!” Sirius shouted. “Too dark, so dark...” He felt something heavy being draped over his shoulders and he flinched. Was it the darkness? Was it coming back to hurt him? Only it wasn’t the darkness- the darkness felt like coils and layers of frigid, slimy algae, suffocating and disgusting and cold, so cold…

But this was fabric. Soft, familiar, embroidered fabric. It felt like… the blanket on the back of the couch? But he didn’t have a couch, because he was in Azkaban, and there was nothing soft there, nothing warm-

He heard someone murmur something under their breath. A woman? There were no women near his cell…

A fresh wave of heat sunk into the blanket, like it had just gotten out of the dryer, and he latched onto it, forgetting to feel childish for feeling safe wrapped up in a blanket of all things-

But why did he have a blanket? The only thing to hold warmth in Azkaban was his thin prison garb, rough fabric that felt like it was made out of a potato sack. But this didn’t feel like prison garb. He didn’t even have a shirt on. It felt like he was wearing sweatpants, sweatpants and those funny socks he had bought a decade ago, the one with the llamas dancing with avocados-

“Sirius, baby, open your eyes,” a deep voice said. Sirius shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, his nails digging in deeper. “It’s alright, Padfoot, you’re safe. You’re not at Azkaban, you’re at your house with Remus Lupin, Shiloh Willows, and Harry Potter.” Sirius still kept his eyes shut firmly. If he opened them, he would be back, back in Azkaban, screaming and insane like all the rest-

“Sweetheart, please,” the voice pleaded. “We’re all really worried about you. Harry too. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so scared before.” That got his attention. His godson was scared. Worried about him. He peeled open his eyes one at a time, immediately wincing at the light in the room, glaring at the lamp in the corner as if it had personally offended him.

His family was all there. Shiloh was a few feet away, her face pale and her eyes red, her strawberry blonde hair in disarray. All of their eyes were tinted red, like they were trying desperately to hold in tears. Shiloh and Remus were both dressed in their work clothes, though Will, who was crouched in front of him, one hand clamped on his out-stretched knee, was in a tank top and fuzzy flannel pajama pants. Harry was in the doorway, peeking out at him, his face wet and blotchy, and he looked positively terrified.

Sirius looked down at his hands, barely registering the sting that was emanating from them. There were deep, crescent shaped gashes pressed into the flesh, releasing a light ooze of blood. Sirius flexed one finger experimentally, only to find it stiff and aching. Sirius looked back up at Will, who looked like he had just noticed the cuts on his arms, despite his own hands being covered in Sirius’s blood. He was wincing in sympathy.

“I… I’m really home?” Sirius murmured. 

“You’re really home, Padfoot,” Will said. “You’re not back at Azkaban. You’ll never be back there again, I promise you.” Sirius felt a fresh flood of tears trail down, dripping down his neck. He tried to blink them away, but that only seemed to make it worse, and soon his shoulders were shaking, shaking uncontrollably.

He clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to keep the sobs ripping from his throat in, to no avail. He doubled forward, hands wrapped around his head, his cries loud, loud and gut wrenching. He saw a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye, followed by the sound of three sets of footsteps walking up the stairs. He felt someone brace an arm under his shoulders, helping him stand, and then he was sitting on the couch, curled up against Will, his tears and blood staining his tank top. 

For a moment, the two are quiet, Sirius crying into Will’s shoulder and Will with his face in Sirius’s hair, running a hand up and down his back until his sobs cease, his breathing slows, and the tears stop raining down. 

They both fall asleep like that, Sirius’s blood clotting in the cuts and eventually scabbing over, Will with his shirt half drenched and stiff with dried blood, and he doesn’t care, because he has to make sure Sirius is okay, and if he ruins his only sleep shirt in the process? So be it.

And if Will missed a shift at the hospital the next day and got chewed out by his boss for it? Well, he doesn’t care about that either.

The day before Harry’s birthday dawned bright and early, with Sirius and Will still sitting on the couch, Sirius’s arms latched around Will’s middle with his head resting on his stomach in an awkward position and with Will laying against the couch, his head hanging over the back and his legs spread in front of him awkwardly.

When Sirius woke up the first thing that registered in his drowsy state was the fact that his hands hurt like a bitch. He looked at them and winced, dragging his thumb against the crescent shaped cuts regretfully. He unwrapped himself from around Will’s waist, wincing slightly as he tried to move his aching limbs. 

Will stirred a second later, looking up at Sirius with bleary eyes.

“Feeling alright, love?” Will asked.

“Not sure yet. What the hell happened?” he asked, running a hand through his hair and wincing as the strands dragged through his wounds. 

“You fell asleep waiting for Remus and Shiloh again. Had a nightmare. Harry woke up to get a drink of water and saw you thrashing around, screaming. He got really scared, didn’t know what to do. A few minutes later Remus and Shiloh came home and tried to wake you up. That only seemed to make it worse, and you were bleeding, so Willow sent me a patronus and I came as fast as I could. Do you want me to heal your palms?” Will asked.

“Yes please,” Sirius said. Will took one of Sirius’s hands in his own, dragging the tip of his wand over each cut individually, muttering something that made the gashed close up, until only eight stark, white, crescent shaped scars are left on the padded, squishy part of his palms.

“Don’t know how you managed to do this,” Will said, dragging his wand along the final cut. Sirius flexed his fingers and was relieved to find that they didn’t hurt nearly as bad as they used to.

“I was, uh, putting off cutting my fingernails. Not overly pleasant. Anyway, this is what I get for procrastinating, apparently,” Sirius said.

“So what was the dream about?” Will asked, holstering his wand.

“James. Lily. Harry. Halloween. Azkaban. What it always is,” Sirius answered, dragging his thumb over one of his scars absent-mindedly.

“You have these nightmares often?” Will asked.

“Not since Azkaban. I guess I was stupid to think I could escape them, huh?”

“I wouldn’t call it stupid, just… wishful thinking. You do know that you will never, EVER be sent back to that place, right?” Will said.

“I know,” Sirius replied honestly. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t go there in my nightmares.”

“Understandable,” Will said reasonably. “It’s… not a good place. I’ve only been there once, to do some routine checkups, but… it-” he took a deep breath. “I won’t be going back. I can’t begin to imagine being there for six years...”

“Was I there?” Sirius asked quietly.

“No. I had just gotten out of school. You were a few years below me. Healer trainees always get stuck with the jobs no one wants. Including doing routine checkups in Azkaban. Again, I was only there once, but I’ll never be going again,” Will said.

“Don’t know how he did it,” Sirius said quietly. 

“Who?” Will asked, relaxing back into the couch now that he was done healing the cuts. He seemed to rethink that notion a second later, however, leaning forward again and flicking his wand, the blood that stained Sirius’s skin vanishing and leaving Sirius feeling considerably cleaner.

“There was this squib that always delivered our meals, brought us a basin of water to clean ourselves in, escorted the doctors- that sort of thing. Did it every day, three times a day. He was there longer than me. I mean, sure, he got to go home and escape the dementors once everyone had gotten their food, but the toll that must’ve taken on the guy… Don’t know how, or even WHY, he does it,” Sirius said.

“Maybe he couldn’t find a job anywhere else,” Will said.

“Maybe,” Sirius agreed. “Hey, Nemo, what time is it?” he asked. Will looked down at his watch.

“Quarter past eight. Why?” Will asked.

“Shit! I gotta get moving then! We have to pack everything,” Sirius said, standing up. 

“Oh yeah, you have that trip to the States tomorrow. I’m sorry to say my present for Harry isn’t ready yet, but I’ll have it for him by the time you fly back,” Will said.

“You didn’t have to get him anything. Shiloh, Remus and I are already spoiling him with enough presents to satisfy an army of little gremlins,” Sirius said.

“Of course I had to get him a present! I mean, I am going out with his guardian. Might be a good idea for the kid to like me,” Will said.

“Prongslet already likes you,” Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest, which he just now noticed, was missing his shirt. Well shit.

“How can you tell?” Will asked skeptically.

“He gave you a nickname. He only gives nicknames to people he likes. Well, as far as I can tell,” Sirius said. “Do you want to borrow a shirt? Yours is kinda… bloody. And you can’t go home without a shirt, you’ll get arrested for indecency.”

“I doubt any of your shirts will fit me,” Will pointed out.

“Magic in a wonderful thing, Dr. Rowes,” Sirius said.

“I guess...” Will said reluctantly. Sirius grinned and bounded up the stairs, probably waking Remus and Shiloh in the process. He was going to regret this…

After Will had left, dressed in an enlarged Black Sabbath t-shirt, Sirius began packing everyone’s things, sneaking into Shiloh and Remus’s room to put their clothes in their suitcase. Next he tried to tiptoe into Harry’s room to pack for his godson, who’s head shot up as soon as he heard the door open, eyes bleary and puffy. 

“Unca Padfoot?” he murmured, rubbing at his eyes. “Are you okay? I was so worried about you, you looked like you were having an epileptic fit or something, thrashing around-” He had risen from his bed at that point, standing in front of Sirius worriedly in his old Dursley garb. He really would have to get him his own clothes soon. Maybe he would convert the money today, and buy the clothes when they reached the States…

“I’m fine Prongslet,” Sirius promised, ruffling his godson’s hair good-naturedly. 

“You’re positive?” Harry asked, green eyes looking slightly unfocused without his glasses.

“Yes. But now that you’re up, you can floo my little cousin. Tell him to bring Fenix with him, please,” Sirius requested. Harry scampered off to do just that, and Sirius returned to the task at hand, staring at the closet. Fashion for children. The ultimate enigma to him.

Harry threw the ashy powder into the fireplace, the flames going green. He then stuck his head into the fire, shouting ‘Malfoy Manor!’ as he did. He felt slightly sick for a moment before everything settled, and there was Draco waiting, as they had planned, by the fireplace, a trunk of his belongings and a House Elf waiting along with him.

“You can come over now. Just pick up Fenix first,” Harry requested.

“Fine. If you insist, I will pick up your Muggle-bred friend,” Draco grumbled. Harry smiled; it was progress. After the one time Draco had gotten Fenix for dinner, he had refused to pick him up any other time. Now they’ve adapted to reluctance and rude insults. Progress nonetheless. 

“I’ll see you then,” Harry said, pulling his head out of the fire and coughing slightly. He stood up, his knees aching, and went upstairs to wake up his other two guardians who, he knew, were probably as exhausted as he was after worrying for Sirius. That didn’t stop him from jumping on their ed excitedly, screaming at the top of his lungs jovially, and overall acting like a normal almost-eight-year-old for once.

He had a feeling his eighth birthday was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think! Your comment are our inspiration!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never been on a plane before and I'm not sure how the process works so I'm sorry if this isn't accurate...

“But I don’t like being social!” Sirius whined to his best friend. He, Remus, Shiloh and Harry were at the front door, pulling their coats on and preparing for their trip to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. At first Remus and Shiloh had been reluctant to let him go, considering the incident of the night prior, and even Harry had suggested postponing the trip, but Sirius had steadfastly rejected all of those suggestions. 

“It’s my godson’s birthday! I’m not going to let one night terror get in the way of that!”

And so, they were getting ready to set off, deciding to apparate to London rather than travel by Floo straight to the Leaky Cauldron, since, although Harry had gotten used to calling Draco and Fenix by Floo, but he still fell on his face every time he tried to travel by it. Something that amused Sirius to no end.

“What do you mean you don’t like being social? You’re literally the most outgoing person I know!” Remus exclaimed.

“I know, I am. But I don’t like the idea of going out into the wix world just yet. You know how people will react to seeing me, especially if I’m with The-Boy-Who-Lived...”

“I can wear a headband over my scar,” Harry suggested.

“No, no, you’ll look ridiculous… I suppose I could put a glamour on you...”

“Glamours don’t work well on curse scars,” Harry said, before clamping his mouth shut with an audible click.

“How do you know that?” Sirius asked suspiciously. “Flitwick doesn’t teach about curse scars, all he does is teach spells, and, if I remember correctly, you haven’t even been able to do an Alohomora reliably...”

“Uh...”

“So where, pray tell, have you been learning about Defence Against the Dark Arts?” Remus asked.

“Well, you see...”

“Harry James, stop stalling,” Shiloh said.

“I… kind of took one of Uncle Moony’s Defence books,” Harry said sheepishly. “I haven’t been trying to do magic! I just… thought it would be a good idea to read up on the subject. You know, learn signs of Dark Magic, memorise counters for curses… just so I’ll know what to do if Pettigrew ends up following me again.”

“I can’t argue with your logic,” Sirius said. “But if you wanted to learn about things like that, you could’ve just asked.”

“I thought it would’ve been like with the wand. Tradition and all that,” Harry said.

“No, it’s good you want to learn and, if we have the time, we could teach you… pretty much everything we learned at Hogwarts… wouldn’t be bad to get you ahead...” Remus said thoughtfully. “And if you’re truly interested in learning, it wouldn’t be much of a hassle either...”

“What subjects can you teach me?” Harry asked.

“Honestly? I’m not sure. All we can really teach you is the theory, not the wand work, and none of us know a thing about Wandless magic, so until you make more progress with Flitwick we can’t help much with that, either. But, again, we can teach you the book work. Trust me, Transfiguration is a lot easier if you know the theory ahead,” Sirius said. “I’m shit at potions, though.” Sirius is promptly whacked in the head. “Sorry, Shi.”

“Well, I’M good at potions, and I think I can teach you quite a lot. I’m no potions master, but...” Shiloh trailed off.

“I doubt Snivellus Snape is a very good teacher, the git. Potions master or no,” Sirius said bitterly.

“You need to put the past behind you, Sirius, really. He’s going to be Harry’s teacher,” Remus said.

“And?”

“Do you really think Sniv- ahem, SEVERUS, is above making Harry’s life a living hell-” Remus is whacked in the head. “Sorry, dear. A living HECK-” Harry and Sirius have to hide their laughter behind their hands while Shiloh nods in satisfaction, “- over a petty school feud? If it was Snape’s son, would you treat him fairly?” Sirius is silent for a moment.

“Loathe as I am to admit it, probably not,” Sirius admitted. Then his face contorted slightly. “Dear Merlin, I don’t know who would want to have a child with SNAPE, though.”

“Doesn’t matter. Who knows, maybe he was even an okay person, and we didn’t see it because we were always making his life a living hell-” Remus is whacked again. “Sorry, dear. HECK, just because we didn’t like him.”

“He was never a good person. He called Lily a mudblood,” Sirius said darkly. “And then he was a Death Eater!”

“And then he was a spy for the Order, becoming one of our most important members, and changed the course of the war,” Remus said. “Everything that happened before that doesn’t matter.”

“The only reason he became an Order member was because he had some kind of weird infatuation with Evans!” Sirius said.

“Still. Helped us win the war, didn’t he?”

“Doesn’t change a damned thing. Still a git,” Sirius mumbled.

“Takes one to know one, Pads,” Remus said.

“Hey! I resent that!”

“Boys!” Shiloh said. “It would seem the other grem- I mean, children, are here.” She pointed towards the living room, where two boys and a grubby House Elf were standing watching the exchange between the two ‘adults’, all three, comically enough, with their eye-brows raised. “Hello,” Shiloh greeted them.

“Dobby will be going now, young Master Draco,” Dobby said, disappearing with a crack.

“Shall we be going now?” Draco said formally. Sirius sighed.

“Might as well. Everyone takes a kid. Rock paper scissors for who gets Draco,” Sirius said. Draco looked scandalised. 

“Sirius!” Shiloh shouted. “That won’t be necessary. I’ll be taking Draco.”

“So selfless, so honorable...” Sirius said, grovelling at Shiloh’s feet dramatically, wiping fake tears from his eyes. “I hope I will see you again… in another life.” Remus and Harry were cackling in the background, falling over themselves, tears of mirth falling from their eyes. Even Draco was chuckling quietly. Fenix mainly looked confused. Shiloh looked furious, and when Sirius looked up at her, he would swear later that he felt he had lost a decade of his life just from her glare.

“Sirius...” Shiloh said, and Sirius could’ve swore he heard her GROWL.

“Um… yes Shi?” Sirius said, standing up and backing away slowly, similarly to what one would do if they encountered a rabid dog.

“What did we discuss earlier?” Shiloh asked.

“Uh… leave the toilet seat down?”

“You cannot insult children!” Shiloh said. “It’s rude and uncalled for.” She then whacked him in the head again.

“I wouldn’t do that, ma’am,” Draco said. “You might kill the few brain cells he has left.” Shiloh looked at the child appraisingly.

“I like this kid,” Shiloh said.

“Oh, so he’s allowed to insult me!” Sirius said.

“Pretty much,” Shiloh said.

“Why doesn’t he get whacked in the head?” Sirius whined.

“You really want me to whack Lucius Malfoy’s son in the head with a magazine?” Shiloh asked. “I may not be Slytherin, but I have some sense of self preservation, Black.”

“Smart woman,” Draco said. Shiloh smiled, turning back toward Remus and Sirius.

“He called me smart. Can we keep him?” Shiloh asked.

“We’re not taking in any more gremlins- I mean, children. We have our hands full as it is with just the one. No offence, Prongslet,” Remus said. Harry shrugged.

“None taken. I tend to be described as a problem child by my old teachers anyway,” Harry said.

“What did you do?” Shiloh asked, sighing wearily.

“Beat them in algebra battles,” Harry said. “I found a maths book at the library.”

“The fuck is algebra?” Sirius asked. Shiloh whacked him. “Okay, we really need to burn that magazine.”

“It’s a muggle math thing,” Remus said.

“Like how you have to do maths in Arithmancy?” Sirius asked.

“Kind of. Wait, how do you know? You never took Arithmancy!” Remus exclaimed.

“Got bored. Snuck into one of their classes once. Skipped potions,” Sirius said.

“So you went to an Arithmancy classroom,” Remus said.

“Pretty much. Have to say, much better than the electives I was taking. That class was actually useful,” Sirius said.

“How did you learn enough to beat a teacher at algebra?” Shiloh asked.

“There’s a reason some people are chosen to be primary school teachers and some people are chosen to be secondary school teachers. Not much going on up there,” he said, pointing to his head. “They were more glorified babysitters than anything.”

“They called you a problem child because you were smarter than them?” Shiloh asked incredulously. 

“No. I said that walking into their classroom every day was the bane of my existence and that I died a little inside everytime they sounded out the word ‘shoe’,” Harry said.

“Why didn’t they just move you up a grade?” Sirius asked. “If you weren’t learning anything there, wouldn’t that be the smart thing to do? I mean, I don’t really understand the Muggle school system, but that’s what I would do.”

“They tried. I failed the test on purpose. Besides, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia wouldn’t have let me anyways,” Harry said.

“Bastards,” Sirius muttered. Shiloh, for once, didn’t whack him. 

“At least you’re actually learning things with Flitwick,” Shiloh pointed out brightly. Harry shrugged.

“Sure.”

“Is everyone ready to go?” Remus asked. He received five nods in return - Sirius’s rather reluctant - and opened the front door, stepping out onto the lawn. Sirius picked Harry up, settling him on his hip and disappearing with a pop. Shiloh left soon after, hand in hand with the little Malfoy. Remus stretched his arm out and Fenix took his elbow tentatively, Remus turning them around in a circle and disappearing.

Their destination was a grubby pub, crowded with people. They paid no attention to the six new inhabitants, instead focusing on nursing their drinks or counting their coin. Remus walked off toward Tom, the barkeeper, Fenix migrating toward where Draco and Harry were conversing quietly. 

“Hey, Padfoot, you get the money, but make sure you leave Harry and his friends with a few galleons so they can get sweets or something,” Remus said, putting a single sickle down onto the countertop and getting a handful of knuts in return. “I’m going to order a butterbeer for Shiloh and I. We’ll meet you in five.” Sirius nodded, guiding Harry, Draco and Fenix out into the bustling streets of Diagon Alley, Harry bouncing excitedly.

“Have you ever been to Diagon alley?” Harry asked his friends.

“Of course,” both answered in unison, narrowing their eyes at each other afterward. 

“This is my first time being here. Are the shops good?” he asked.

“They’re okay, but you’ll only find the exceptional products in Knockturn Alley,” Draco said pompously. “The best of the best, I tell you.”

“We’re not going there,” Sirius said. “Too many dark artifacts. Not safe for children your age,” Sirius said, guiding them through the crowd. “All we’re going to do is convert our money and maybe take out a few coins so you can get an ice cream or something.”

“Can I get a book?” Harry asked.

“If you get a book you can’t get an ice cream,” Sirius warned.

“I’d rather get some books so I’ll have something to read on the plane,” Harry insisted.

“If you’re certain,” Sirius said. They continued on their way, the great marble structure of Gringotts coming into view. They’re almost to the front steps when a witch with blonde hair, strange glasses and maroon robes came into view. She had a piece of parchment in one hand and an acid green quill floating behind her.

“Sirius Black, a moment of your time!” the witch requested. Sirius scowled, trying to push past her. “Is it true that you were granted custody of Harry Potter, commonly known as The-Boy-Who-Lived?”

“That’s none of your business. Leave me and my kid alone,” Sirius said, scowling. Harry stood at his godfather’s side, one hand gripping the tail of his jacket. Draco and Fenix stood behind him, one looking concerned and the other looking endlessly annoyed.

“You referred to him as ‘your kid’? Does that mean that you adopted Mr. Potter, and he is now your son, or were you just granted custody?” the woman asked.

“Skeeter, just leave us alone-”

“It’s a simple question, Mr. Black,” the woman said, acid green quill scribbling behind her furiously. 

“A simple question I will not be answering, madam. Good day.” he tried to push past her again, but she just frowned tightly and turned to the children, as if just noticing them.

“Is this Harry Potter with you now? And- good Merlin- is that Draco Malfoy?” the woman asked. “Harry, could you answer some questions for me?”

“No, he can’t,” Sirius snapped tightly, shoulders tense. “Leave the poor boy alone.”

“I just want a statement, Mr. Black,” the woman said. “It’ll be over quickly, I assure you-”

“I’m not worried about you wasting my time! The boy gets enough unnecessary attention as is, so just sod off!” 

“One question,” she said, turning toward Harry. “Tell me, Harry, is it true-”

“I will not be answering any questions at this time or any other. And I would appreciate it if you would leave me and my companions alone. Good day, madam,” Harry said, walking up the stairs of Gringotts. Sirius, Fenix and Draco gaped at him for a moment before scrambling after him, leaving the reporter where she stood, quill frozen in the air behind her. 

“How. The. Hel-er, HECK. Did you do that?” Sirius asked, speeding up to match his pace with that of his godson.

“I saw an actor say it to a reporter on the telly. Figured it could work in this instance,” Harry said, shrugging. “There was a fifty-fifty chance, anyway.”

“That was amazing, Harry!” Fenix said, excited, hopping in place, his fire-like bangs bouncing with him. 

“Admirable,” Draco agreed. “Truly admirable. I’m not sure I would be able to demonstrate the level of restraint you just did, Potter.”

“Thanks… I think?”

“It was a compliment. Accept it and feel honored. I don’t give them out often,” Draco said.

“Just like a Malfoy...” Sirius said.

“That’s right!” Draco said.

They walked into the building, an older goblin soon making his way over to them, hands clasped in front of him regally.

“Hello, gentlemen, my name is Griphook. How may I be of service?” he asked.

“We would like to take out some galleons and convert a good portion of the money into British national currency,” Sirius explained. “We’ll be keeping a few galleons so the boys can get some things from Diagon Alley, though.”

“Of course,” Griphook said. “If you would follow me, I’ll take you to your vault. Unless you’re… waiting for someone?” Griphook asked, pointing a single crooked finger to the space over Sirius’s shoulder. Sirius turned around to see Remus and Shiloh, looking around the great marble building for them. 

“I suppose we should get them...” Sirius said. And, paying no regard to Griphook’s annoyed look or the concern on the faces of the other inhabitants of the bank, Sirius shouted, “Oi! Moony! Shi! Get your arses over here!” Remus and Shiloh walked over, Shiloh holding up her magazine threateningly when she was near enough. “Do you just carry that thing everywhere?!” Sirius asked incredulously. Instead of answering Shiloh just smiled, putting the magazine in the inner pocket of her robes. Remus didn’t say anything, instead just shaking his head fondly.

“The short female human has spunk,” Steven hissed into Harry’s ear, coiling up his neck from where she had been wrapped around his waist.

“How do you know? I thought you were blind!” Harry hissed back.

“I can tell her height from the way her footsteps echo in the air, and the brush of the wind from her movement,” Steven hissed.

“That makes no sense whatsoever, but whatever you say, Stevie,” Harry sighed. Sirius shot him a warning look, gesturing to Harry’s friends who had, thankfully, not noticed him speaking parseltongue yet. “Sorry, Uncle.” Sirius nodded, turning back to Griphook, who had begun to lead them towards the vaults.

The ride in the mine cart was unpleasant, to say the very least, especially with six humans and one goblin, but they were able to get their money all the same. After converting the money into british pounds - and giving Harry, Draco and Fenix three galleons spending money - they left the bank, Shiloh and Sirius going with Fenix and Draco to get ice cream, Sirius taking Harry toward Flourish and Blotts to get a few books for the journey to the States which was bound to be very boring for the boy if he didn’t have some form of reading material. 

Harry made a beeline toward the potions books first, buying one about the reactions of each ingredient in accordance to another, then walking over to a shelf devoted to Healer magic, since Will had said he would be helping in the Hospital Wing once the school year started. After that he got a book on basic charms and simple transfiguration, then migrating over to the muggle book section to get a book on the solar system and a fiction book to read if he managed to get through the others. He decided on the first book in a series called Lord of The Rings.

He then turned back to his gobsmacked uncle, the weight of the books straining on his skinny arms, grinning up at him. Sirius just gestured to the cashier, who smiled sweetly at the boy and rang up his price. When it was all said and done, he only had a single knut out of the galleon he had been given by his uncle.

“Merlin, Harry, do you figure you’ve got enough books?” Remus asked as the two groups met outside their respective stores. Remus, Shiloh, Draco and fenix were all licking at great cones of chocolate ice cream, looking happy with themselves.

“Should get me through most of the plane ride,” Harry said, still shifting the weight of the books from arm to arm. The four smiled - Sirius appeared to still be in a state of shock - and the group walked back toward the Leaky Cauldron, the entire group that had gone to the ice cream shop passing Harry little frozen ice pops or cones of chocolate ice cream covered in caramel and walnuts. Even Draco gave him a small frozen lemonade. It seemed they had all had the same idea, and hadn’t informed the others. Harry was happy all the same; it wasn’t everyday he got four ice creams. 

Once they were out of Diagon Alley, the group apparated to the airport, their luggage shrunk down and shoved into the pockets of their robes, each of the wix- besides Harry- blissfully unaware of the odd looks they were getting because of their attire.

Harry, using his magic to make carrying the heavy books more bearable and eating four ice creams at once, followed the group into the building, where they waited in a long line to buy tickets.

“We shouldn’t even have to wait in line,” Draco grumbled. “I’m Draco Malfoy! Malfoys do not wait in lines!”

“Have to wait in a line at some point, Drapple,” Harry murmured absentmindedly, 

“WHAT did you just call me?” Draco asked.

“Drapple. You know. A combination of your name and apple. You still have the apple necklace, right?” Harry asked.

“Yes...” Draco said, pulling the necklace out from the inside of his robes.

“Okay then. Drapple.”

“I refuse to answer to the name Drapple,” Draco insisted.

“You can’t escape the nicknames, little cousin,” Sirius said. “Look at Will and Shiloh. I’d suggest you just go with it.”

“Will? Is he the tall dark-skinned one? The one with the markings on his arm?” Draco asked.

“You mean his tattoos? And yeah, that’s the one,” Sirius said. “Why?”

“Just wondering. Who is he? How do you know him?” 

“If this is some interrogation to find out if Will is a political figure or something-”

“No. It’s just genuine curiosity,” Draco said.

“Well. You know what they say about curiosity,” Sirius said. Then, after a moment, “He’s Harry’s doctor and a… close friend of mine.” Draco stared at the back of Sirius’s head for a moment before nodding, accepting his answer. Remus raised a questioning brow at Sirius.

“You think I’m going to tell Draco about… that?” Sirius whispered quietly. Harry was only able to hear him because he was right beside him. “I don’t want him involved in a bunch of press issues if little Malfoy Jr. over there decides to leak anything.”

“Fair,” Remus conceded. The group walked up to a desk, where a skinny woman with blonde hair done up in a bun and a bland smile greeted them.

“Hello sirs. Madam,” the woman said with false sweetness. “How can I help you?”

“We need six tickets for the next flight to New York,” Sirius said, choosing to speak for the group. 

“Alrighty, then. Do you want to sit together or would you like to sit separately?”

“I’d prefer it if everyone- especially the children- had one other person to sit with,” Sirius said.

“Hmm… we have six free seats. Two groups of three. Would that work?” the woman asked.

“That’ll work just fine,” Sirius said. “When is the flight scheduled?”

“We will start to prepare for take off in eight hours,” the woman said, plastering on a smile. Harry saw Sirius’s face drain of colour.

“That… that works,” Sirius said weakly. “The tickets, please?” The woman nodded, handing Sirius six tickets, which Sirius exchanged with a handful of dollars. 

“I think everything’s in order. Enjoy your flight,” the woman said. Sirius nodded, the group following him as he went over to a group of uncomfortable plastic chairs. It would be a long wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell us if you like it! Next chapter will be up soon!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's on the plane to the states, and the story of Harry's birth.

“WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME ONTO THIS FLYING DEATHTRAP?!” Draco asked, squeezing the arm rests on his chair until his knuckles were white. Sirius was in a similar situation in the aisle across from them, holding onto Shiloh and Remus’s hands for dear life, each of them with similar expressions of pain on their faces. 

“I think this is great!” Harry said cheerfully. “It’s fun. Well, except for my ears popping. That kinda sucks.” Harry was still hyped up from eight hours filled with candy bars and muggle soda from the vending machine, his legs swinging back and forth and a broad grin on his face. “I should’ve gotten a book about planes. Of course, I already know how they work, but it would’ve been nice for a refresher...”

“Potter, please stop talking,” Draco pleaded.

“What was in those sodas?” Fenix asked. 

“Carbonated water, corn syrup, artificial flavoring, lots of caffeine, sugar, fruit juice-”

“That was a rhetorical question,” Fenix said.

“Oh.” A baby started crying a few rows over and, if it was possible, Draco looked even more terrified. 

“What. Is THAT?” Draco asked, taking his hands off the arm rest to clamp over his ears.

“I believe it is a baby,” Harry said. 

“Someone make the dreadful creature stop crying!” Draco said.

“It’s probably scared, Draco,” Fenix said. 

“And?!”

“It can’t help but cry just like you can’t help but scream like a banshee,” Fenix said. Draco glared at him, but Fenix continued on as if he didn’t notice. “Just let the kid cry. It’ll stop eventually.” Harry was still bouncing in his seat, blissfully unaware of the conversation around him, looking at everything and everybody. 

“Do we have any more chocolate?” Harry asked.

“NO!” five voices said at once. Harry pouted, the swinging of his legs noticeably less enthusiastic. About thirty minutes into the flight Harry started yawning, his eyes drooping shut every few seconds. 

“I’m sleepy...” he mumbled. 

“Then just go to sleep?” Fenix suggested. Harry nodded, turning around in his seat until his head was resting on one arm rest and his feet were draped over the other one, in Draco’s lap. Draco didn’t seem to notice, as he was still panicking. Fenix smiled and ruffled Harry’s hair before relaxing in his feet himself, resting his eyes. 

“Remmy, please tell me you have a camera...” Shiloh muttered. 

“Of course,” Remus muttered, studying a pamphlet he had found at the airport. “But why-?”

“Look at the gremlins!” Shiloh said. Remus turned to look at the three children, a smile falling onto his face.

“Draco looks like he’s about to have a heart attack,” Remus observed. “Padfoot, can you get the camera from the overhead compartment?” he requested. 

“S-sure,” Sirius said shakily, rising from his seat. He opened the overhead compartment and a moment later handed Remus a large camera. Remus turned to the three children, snapping the photo. A moment later the picture ejected out of the camera, which Remus handed to Sirius along with the device itself for him to put up. 

“Do you think Harry is going to wake up by the time the flight’s over?” Sirius asked once he had sat down.

“Probably not. Probably having a sugar crash, and he’s only seven years old; they can sleep for a long time before anyone wakes them up,” Remus pointed out.

“Eight years old,” Sirius said.

“What?” Remus asked.

“My watch. It’s now the 31st. He’s eight years old,” Sirius said. 

“Wow...” Remus said, leaning back into his chair. “Can’t believe it’s been eight years. Do you remember the day he was born?” he asked.

“Vividly,” Sirius said, shuddering. 

“Why the look of disgust?” Shiloh asked.

“Because he was in the delivery room when Prongslet was born,” Remus said with a chuckle.

“Ruined what little innocence I had left,” Sirius said.

“You were ever innocent?” Shiloh asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Remus said. “Be mindful, this is the man who didn’t know where children came from until he was fifteen.”

“Shuddup, Moons,” Sirius muttered. 

“What is the story, anyway? How did he end up in the delivery room and not James?” Shiloh asked.

“Well...” Sirius said.

~-~

“Sirius, if you steal one more cookie I will hex you!” Lily said with a laugh. 

“I can’t help it if your baking is good, Lils,” Sirius whined. “Why are you baking anyway?” 

“With James off on that mission, it’s too boring around here. Have to do something to keep me busy,” Lily said, tucking her shiny red hair behind her ear.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on bed rest, though? The baby is coming soon!” Sirius exclaimed. “Wait… wasn’t the whole purpose of me being here to make sure you stayed in bed…?”

“I used cookies to distract you,” Lily said with a shrug.

“You evil, vile woman...” Sirius said. “Using my one weakness against me! Now, go to bed!”

“But Sirius, there’s cookies in the oven...” Lily said.

“I’ll take care of the cookies, Lils. YOU need to be resting!” Sirius said. “Now, go! Upstairs!”

“You think I’m going to trust you with an oven?” Lily asked incredulously. “Have you gone mad?”

“Lils, stop being difficult and go rest,” Sirius said, crossing his arms. “I’ll take care of everything. I’ll bring you your potions, I’ll make your dinner-”

“Now, hold on just a second-”

“... I’ll order your dinner, I’ll bring you water and cookies whenever you want… I’ll do whatever you want! Even dress up like a chicken if it suits you,” Sirius said.

“An interesting idea...” Lily said thoughtfully.

“That was a joke…”

“And what about the house work? Now that James is gone I have to do everything on my own, and you can’t do a cleaning spell to save your life-”

“I’ll figure it out,” Sirius promised. “Besides, you’re growing my pseudo-niece in there. It’s the least I can do.”

“Fine...” Lily said, waddling toward the stairs. She was now nine months pregnant and due any day now, her stomach about the size of a beach ball, and if Sirius didn’t know any better, he would assume she was having twins. “Don’t let the cookies burn!” she shot over her shoulder as she began to make her way up the stairs. Sirius laughed and jumped as he heard the timer blare behind him. He turned to take the cookies out of the oven, hissing as his hand was burned on the pan. He set the pan on the stone quickly, rushing over to the sink to put cold water on his burns. He glanced around the kitchen, eyes falling on the oven mitts on the kitchen counter.

“Probably should’ve used those to take the cookies out… Way to go, Black,” he muttered to himself, taking his hand out from under the water to examine the burn. It only seemed to be minor so Sirius put off healing it for the time being, instead filling up a glass with water and putting a few of the still-warm cookies on a plate and taking them up to Lily. 

“Lils? I brought you cookies,” Sirius said, knocking on her bedroom door. He opened it to find Lily sitting in a wicker rocking chair in the corner, flipping through a Charms book. 

“Thanks, Padfoot,” she muttered. “Just set it on the desk over there, yeah?” Sirius nodded, placing the plate where she requested.

“So,” Sirius said. “What’s going on? You only read your textbooks when you need something to distract you.”

“It’s nothing...” Lily said. “Probably nothing.”

“Is it the baby? Is she okay?” Sirius asked, standing up a little straighter. 

“She’s fine,” Lily said. “Just feel a little off. I don’t know, it’s probably nothing. I can feel her kicking and everything, it’s all probably fine.”

“Do you want to go to St. Mungo’s? Just to be sure?”

“No, Siri,” Lily said patiently. “I’m probably just hungry. I swear, you worry more than James.”

“I can’t help it,” Sirius said. “Again, that’s my niece in there. Not to mention you’re one of my best friends. I don’t want you to be sick or something.” He thought for a moment. “Maybe I should call James. Or Moony. They’d know what’s going on-”

“No, Sirius. We are not calling James for something that’s probably a false alarm,” Lily said. “Besides, Remus just had a full moon last night. He’s resting.”

“Are you sure? Maybe I should call Pete-”

“Do you really think Peter is going to be any better in this situation than you are?” Lily asked. 

“Better than me! I don’t know anything about kids! I’m still a kid!”

“Sirius, for the fifth time, CALM DOWN. It’s probably nothing. I’ve just been really nervous since I hit my third trimester, it’s probably just paranoia,” Lily said. Sirius didn’t look convinced. “I’m serious. It’s all fine.” Sirius was quiet for a moment, before a big smile appeared on his face.

“You’re not Sirius. I’m Sirius.” Lily groaned, dragging her hands down her face in exasperation. 

“That was the worst joke I have ever heard in my life. And I live with James Potter,” Lily said. 

“You know you love my jokes,” Sirius said.

“Nope,” Lily said. “I think your jokes are immature and childish-” Lily was cut off by a gasp, hands going to her stomach. “Ow, fuck, shit...” 

“Yeah, you’re going to the hospital,” Sirius said. “Get your ass up. We’re going. That’s final.”

“Padfoot, I can’t apparate-”

“Then we’ll take a cab. Or a train. Whatever. Just get up.” He grabbed her arm, helping her to her feet and helping her down the stairs. 

“Uh, Sirius...” she said.

“What?” Sirius asked. Lily pointed, and Sirius saw that her pants were soaked. “Um. That’s fine, I’ll just- I’ll just get you some clean pants. That’s a normal thing, right, the baby- the baby pressing on your bladder or something- um-”

“I didn’t piss my pants, my water just broke!” Lily yelled.

“What?! But that doesn’t make-” Sirius was pale as a ghost, rushing Lily down the stairs. “How- how long have you been having contractions?” he asked.

“A few hours, but I thought they were Braxton Hicks-”

“YOU’RE IN YOUR NINTH MONTH OF PREGNANCY! IF YOU FEEL ANYTHING LIKE CONTRACTIONS YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!” Sirius asked. “And now you’re in active labor, and we’re miles from London- Merlin, I have to call Jamie-”

“Sirius, calm- FUCKING SHIT!” She put a hand to her back, groaning. 

“What’s going on? Lils?”

“It’s the fucking contractions- okay, okay, it’s fine, let’s think,” Lily said. “I can’t apparate. I can’t Floo. We’ll never get to St. Mungo’s in time-”

“I have an idea,” Sirius said. “Lily, go sit on the couch, I’ll be right back.” He dashed the rest of the way down the stairs. Just before he slammed the front door shut, he heard Lily call out,

“Sirius! Sirius?! Where are you going, you dense-”

Sirius ran down the street, making a beeline toward the first house he saw with a muggle vehicle in it. He knocked on the door frantically, a frail looking woman appearing a second later. 

“Can I help you, young man?” the woman asked. 

“Y-yes, I-” Sirius wheezed, clutching his knees. “It- It’s my best friend, she- we need an ambulance, and the phone is broken-”

“I’ll call an ambulance,” the woman said, disappearing into the house. A few minutes later she reappeared at the front door. “What’s going on, son? What happened to your friend?”

“She-she’s in labor, her water just broke- now that I think about it, I should be going back to her-”

“Of course. The operator said the ambulance would be coming soon, so you just hold tight, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, ma’am. You have no idea how much I appreciate this,” Sirius said, turning to run back down the street. He approached their house, opening the front door and stepping inside. 

“You alright, Lily?” Sirius asked. Lily was sat on the couch, glaring at him.

“Where the hell did you go?!” she demanded. “You can’t just leave a pregnant woman like that! What’s wrong with you?!”

“I’m sorry, I was calling an ambulance-”

“An ambulance?” Lily asked. 

“You said something once about muggles calling them whenever they were sick, and I just thought-”

“When will it be here?” Lily asked. Her own face was just as pale as Sirius, beads of sweat dotting her forehead.

“Soon. The- the woman said it would be here soon. I don’t know how fast soon is, but-” They heard a loud, blaring siren in the distance. “What the fuck is that?!”

“The ambulance,” Lily said. “Um, Sirius, c-can you get my bag- it’s in the closet in my bedroom-” 

“Of course,” Sirius said, running back up the stairs. He came back down a second later with a duffel bag filled with trail mix, fuzzy blankets, a set of comfortable clothes, and a bright pink onesie for the baby. Embroidered into the fabric were the words MINERVA LILY POTTER. Sirius chuckled. “Minnie’s going to love that. Have you told her you’re going to name your kid after her yet?”

“Not yet,” Lily said. 

“Are you going to call her Minerva or some nickname?” Sirius asked.

“Probably a nickname. Maybe we’ll call her Minnie. That way McGonagall will finally be free of your nicknames,” Lily said. 

“Nah. I’ll just keep calling her McG,” Sirius said. Two men, each dressed in black trousers and a navy blue shirt, stepped through the front door, carrying two ends of a stretcher. 

“Are you the father?” one man asked while the other helped Lily onto the stretcher. 

“No, but I’m her best friend and the only one here right now, so I’ll be riding in the ambulance with her,” Sirius said.

“Only close family-”

“He’s coming with me!” Lily said. “Jamie isn’t here, so he has to come with me or so help me, I won’t so much as step foot into the ambulance!” The paramedic sighed.

“Alright. Let’s be on our way, then.” Lily nodded, and they picked up the stretcher, Sirius following behind them. Five minutes later and they were all situated in the ambulance, the paramedic checking Lily’s vitals and hooking up an IV.

“Do you know what gender it is?” the paramedic asked.

“It’s a girl,” Lily said. 

“Have any names in mind?” the paramedic asked.

“Minerva Lily Potter,” Sirius said. “After our teacher from school.”

“That’s nice,” the paramedic said. “Does she know about the baby?”

“Yes, she doesn’t know we’re naming it after her, though,” Lily said. 

“Where is the father, if you don’t mind me asking?” the paramedic asked.

“He’s… undercover,” Lily said. “We can’t contact him because it’s too risky. We might blow his cover. Sirius and our other friend, Remus, have been looking after me, but Remus came down with pneumonia so he’s been gone for the past two or so days-” She’s cut off by a loud groan of pain, squeezing the sides of the hospital bed she was laying on.

“How far apart are your contractions?” the doctor asked.

“Maybe… maybe five minutes?”

“How long have you been having them?” the paramedic asked. 

“Um… maybe eight hours? I thought they were Braxton Hicks, though...”

“Alright. Hey, Joe, could you pick up the pace a little?” the paramedic called up to the driver. “We need to get going a little faster than originally planned.”

“You got it!” Joe the driver called back. “We should be there in a couple minutes!”

The vehicle lurched forward faster and Sirius almost fell out of his seat, cursing as he steadied himself. They were at the hospital in the estimated amount of time. 

Four hours later, the baby was born and Sirius was traumatized. 

“I’m never doing this again,” Sirius said. “Never again. It’s not happening. I’m not doing it. That was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life-”

“At least it’s over with,” Lily said, looking exhausted. “And now you can hold your niece while Mummy takes a nap...”

“Um, about that...” the doctor that delivered the baby said. “This is a boy.” Two heads shot up at once at that, all hints of exhaustion disappearing from Lily’s face.

“What?!” she exclaimed.

“Are you sure?” Sirius asked.

“Pretty sure,” the doctor said.

“But- But the doctor said-”

“Sometimes these things happen,” the doctor said patiently. “Have you thought of any boy names?”

“N-no, we didn’t start thinking of names until the gender was revealed,” Lily said. 

“Then I’ll just put him down as ‘Baby Boy Potter’, then,” the doctor said, writing the name on the paper taped to the boy’s bassinet. “Would you like to hold him?” the doctor asked.

“Yes please,” Lily said, reaching out to the baby. The doctor placed the baby into Lily’s arms, Lily smiling at the child adoringly. Sirius sat in the chair next to the bed, staring at the baby.

“Why does it look like an alien?” Sirius finally asked. 

“Sirius!” Lily gasped.

“Well, he kind of does! He’s all red and scrunched up...” Sirius pulled off the baby’s hat to reveal thick, messy jett-black hair that grew to the baby’s ears. “Looks like he inherited the Potter hair, too.” Sirius glanced around the room and, seeing that it was empty, waved his wand, sending out a quick patronus.

“What are you doing?” Lily asked.

“Sent a patronus to Albus. Told him to get Prongs out of that mission,” Sirius said. “Can’t believe one of us had one of these,” Sirius said, poking Harry’s chubby cheek. “Feels like only yesterday, we were raising havoc at Hogwarts, now my best friends are married and having kids… you’ll still let me be the weird uncle that you let live in the garage, right?” Lily laughed.

“Padfoot, you’ll always be the weird uncle, whether you live in the garage or not,” Lily said. Sirius smiled, punching her in the shoulder lightly. A nurse came in a second later. 

“You should try feeding him,” she said, checking hers and the baby’s vitals. “Would you like me to get you a bottle, or…?”

“Just get me a bottle, since my friend is here,” Lily said.

“I can leave the room if you want me to...”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Lily asked. 

“Not at all,” Sirius said, rising from his chair. “Just call me when he’s done.” Lily nodded, and Sirius stepped outside the room, taking a seat on the floor just outside. He felt rather like a watchdog.

“Where are they?!” a voice that sounded remarkably like James shouted. “My wife is here! They pulled me out of work because she was in labor!”

“Sir, if you’d just tell me her name-”

“PRONGS!” Sirius yelled, several heads popping out of various rooms to stare at him. “PRONGS! SHE’S DOWN HERE!” James ran towards his voice, skidding to a halt in front of him.

“Has it happened? Did I miss it? Is she okay?”

“Everyone’s fine, yes you missed it, and yes, I’m traumatized, thanks for asking. They’re in there, the kid’s eating so I left,” Sirius said. James nodded, giving Sirius a quick hug, before stepping into the room. “Is it safe for me to come back in?” Sirius called. 

“You’re good!” Lily’s voice yelled back. Sirius stepped into the room, smiling at the sight that greeted him. James was laying down on the side of the bed, one arm wrapped around Lily’s shoulders and his other hand occupied with petting through his child’s hair, staring at him in wonder.

“Hey Minnie,” he whispered.

“It’s Mickey, actually,” Lily said. The two Purebloods stared at her in confusion. “Muggle reference. Sorry. Anyway, I don’t think we can name the kid Minerva anymore.”

“What? Why?” James asked.

“Because it’s a boy,” Lily said. James' eyes grew to the size of saucers.

“Are you certain?” James asked.

“Pretty sure,” Lily said. “So we need a new name.”

“Hmm… Well, since we were going to make his middle name Lily originally, how about we change it to James?” James suggested.

“I like that. So that just leaves the problem of his first name,” Lily said. They thought for a moment, neither saying anything.

“Hey, Lils,” Sirius said. “What did you say your dad’s name was? Harvey, or something?”

“Harold, but everyone called him Harry. Why?” Lily asked.

“Sounds like a fine name to me,” Sirius said. “Harold James Potter.”

“It sounds okay, but… just Harry, I think,” Lily said. “Yeah. That sounds nice. Harry James Potter.”

“I love it,” James said. “Harry James… it’s perfect.”

“Are we going to tell him?” Lily asked after a moment.

“Tell who what?” Sirius asked.

“Now’s as good a time as any,” James said.

“What’s going on? You’re starting to worry me, Jamie...”

“Well, James and I have been talking, and…. We want you to be the godfather of our child,” Lily said.

“We were kind of reluctant, at first, but you took charge today and you were there for Lily when I couldn’t be… I couldn’t think of a better person to take care of my son if we die,” James said. “But, really, it all depends on if you want to be his godfather.”

“I… are you sure?” Sirius asked.

“Positive,” they said in unison. Little Harry turned his head towards Sirius, a small smile on his face, and waved a pudgy fist at him.

“It would seem Harry agrees too,” Lily said.

“I...” He didn’t know what to say. Someone had just trusted the most important thing in their life to him, of all people. What could he say? Only one thing came to mind. “I… I’ll go update my will again.” And he walked out of the hospital to do just that.

~-~

“Wait, so you had just found out that you were getting a godson and you went to update your will?” Shiloh asked. “You Purebloods...”

“Well, I knew I was never going to have any children of my own, and of course I was already leaving him most of my money, but I had to update some other things at Gringotts as well to make me one of his legal guardians, and then I had to drag James and Lily so they could update their wills-”

“Again I say: Purebloods.”

“No. That’s just me being responsible with my money,” Sirius insisted.

“Whatever you say, Sirius,” Shiloh said, leaning back in her seat. “I’m gonna get some rest before we land. I’d recommend you get some too.” Sirius nodded, relaxing back into his chair as well, Remus still thumbing through the same pamphlet beside him. 

Even as he was falling asleep, he still couldn’t believe it.

His godson was eight years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> -Jude and Cosmic


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy...

The plane landed several hours later. By that time the adults had long since woken up from their naps and Fenix was in a half-awake state, rubbing at his eyes as the plane touched down. Draco was too tense to sleep, between the plane and the children that were constantly, consistently crying. Harry, as predicted, was still fast asleep, his glasses hanging off one ear and snoring quietly.

“Harry, time to wake up Prongslet,” Sirius said, shaking his godson’s shoulder. Harry whined, turning over in his seat. “Harry, we’re here. It’s time to wake up! We’re going to see the Statue of Liberty today!” Harry didn’t move, apparently deeming sleep more important than sight-seeing. Sirius sighed. “Can you two wake him up?” he asked. “I have to help Remus and Shiloh with the luggage.” Fenix and Draco nodded. “Thanks.” Sirius walked back over to Shiloh and Remus. 

“How are we supposed to wake him up?” Draco asked. He poked Harry in the face, Harry not reacting at all. 

“Not sure… maybe we could carry him?” Fenix suggested. “He’s pretty tiny. Shouldn’t be too difficult...”

“How are we supposed to carry him?” Draco asked.

“I’ll grab his arms, you take his legs,” Fenix said. Draco still looked doubtful. “Look, I know you’ve never lifted anything heavier than a teacup in your entire life but trust me, this’ll work.” Draco sighed, relenting. He grabbed Harry’s legs while Fenix grabbed him by the forearms, the two lifting him easily as they slowly carried him over to the exit. 

Shiloh, Remus and Sirius were already outside the plane when they stepped out, waiting for them. It was obvious they were trying to hold in laughter as they saw the predicament their charges were in. Remus decided to take pity, walking over to the boys and taking Harry from them, carrying him over to the two other adults. 

“I think the first order of business is to get to a motel so these kids can sleep,” Shiloh decided, gesturing to the already-dark sky. “Then we’ll head out to the statue first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sirius said. “Er… how do we get to the hotel? There’s too many of us to fit into a cab and this is too populated of an area. We can’t apparate.”

“We’ll take a bus,” Shiloh decided. “Or a train.” Remus nodded, and they walked out of the airport and toward the street, prepared to ask for directions. Fifteen minutes later the group was in a rather crowded bus, Sirius, Draco and Fenix all standing up and hanging on to the metal bars that went from floor to ceiling to keep from falling, Remus and Shiloh sat down on the only free seats, Harry still fast asleep, using Remus’s shoulder as a pillow.

Draco stood right next to a grizzly old man who was munching on Cheetos, the crumbs falling down into his slicked back platinum blonde hair. Sirius was chatting with Remus and Shiloh, not noticing the old woman behind him trying to slip her hand into his robe pocket in the hopes of stealing his wallet. Fenix was talking happily to an older fellow that looked like a sailor, seeming to be having a debate on whether or not the Beatles were the best band of all time. By the time the bus finally stopped on their street the woman had almost succeeded in pickpocketing Sirius, Draco’s hair was coated in so much Cheeto dust it looked like it was dyed orange, and the older fellow that Fenix was talking to seemed to be re-thinking all of his life decisions. 

They stepped off of the bus, deciding to just go to the nearest hotel since the kids - and Sirius - were dead on their feet and Remus’s arms were beginning to tire from holding up Harry.

Unfortunately, the nearest hotel was less than favorable. It looked old and dingy, the outside walls covered in grime, and the windows so dirty you could hardly see through them. When they stepped through the front door, the little bell attached to the door frame that was supposed to ring whenever it was opened fell off, rolling away toward the far wall. There was a middle aged man with only three, tar-covered teeth at the front desk. He had a greasy, grimy beard and beady eyes the colour of molten leaves. He smiled jeeringly, eyes staying on the children for a little longer than strictly necessary, his smile only growing wider when Remus’s arms tightened around Harry and he went to stand closer to the other two children.

“We’d like to get a room, please,” Sirius said, struggling to keep his voice calm and civil.

“One king or two queens?” the man asked, his eyes reluctantly moving from the children and onto Sirius. 

“Two queens,” Sirius said. “We’ll only be staying for the night.” They would just have to find a different motel to stay in for the remainder of their trip. Sirius didn’t want to be here for any longer than he had to. 

“That’ll be three-fifty,” the man said. Sirius nodded, counting out the appropriate amount of money carefully. The greasy man ducked behind the counter, reappearing a moment later with a grimy key. Grime seemed to be a recurring theme with this place. “Room 4.” Sirius nodded and the group walked away quickly.

The room wasn’t much better than the rest of the building. The TV had a whole in it, as if it had been kicked in. There was water damage on the bottom halves of the walls, mold slowly growing up from the carpet. The sheets were riddled with cigarette burns and covered in odd stains that Sirius didn’t want to think much about. The first thing they did upon entering the room was strip the beds, spelling the sheets and blankets clean before refitting them. Remus laid Harry down on the bed, all three adults going over to press a kiss to his scar, as had become their nightly ritual, before turning to the other two children. 

“There’s only two beds, so we’re all going to have to share,” Sirius said.

“Can’t you just conjure another bed?” Draco suggested.

“Not enough room, and we can’t make the room any bigger than it already is without it being noticable,” Shiloh explained. 

“Can I at least take a shower first?” Draco requested. 

“No,” three voices said at once. 

“Why?” Draco asked.

“Little cousin, they don’t even clean their fucking sheets. You think the water is safe?” Sirius asked. Shiloh whacked him with the magazine. “You brought that stupid thing to America with us?!”

“Yep,” Shiloh said. She put the magazine on the bedside table, the table creaking slightly in response. “Well,” Shiloh decided. “That’s concerning.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Draco said. “Besides, I feel like something’s in my hair. It’s disgusting.”

“Oh, there’s definitely something in your hair. You look like a pumpkin,” Sirius said. Draco scowled.

“I don’t!” Draco said, crossing his arms over his tiny chest. 

“You kind of do,” Sirius said, snickering. “I was going to tell you at the bus stop but...” Draco scowled, marching into the bathroom and standing on his tiptoes to see the mirror. A second later there’s an undignified shrieking sound, similar to that of a dying bird, and Draco runs back into the room. 

“Fix it!” he demands. Sirius smirks, waving his wand. A second later Draco has bright pink hair. 

“There,” Sirius said, trying not to dissolve into laughter. Even Shiloh looked like she was trying her best not to smile. Remus got the camera out of the suitcase and took a picture, putting the camera and photo back into the suitcase a moment later. 

“Sirius,” Shiloh said. Sirius sighed, waving his wand again, and Draco’s hair was back to normal. 

“What?” Draco asked. “What did he do?” Fenix looked at the other child seriously.

“You don’t wanna know.”

“Of course I want to know! That’s why I asked!” Draco said, looking confused. 

“Just put on your pajamas and ignore it,” Shiloh said, pointing to the bathroom. Draco sighed, walked over to his trunk and pulled out a pair of green and silver pajamas. While Draco was in the bathroom Sirius morphed into a dog, curling up on the foot of Harry’s bed, head resting on his paws. Fenix sat next to Sirius, scratching him behind the ears and deciding to ignore the fact that his friend’s godfather just turned into a dog and no one was commenting on it. 

Draco stepped out of the bathroom a moment later, donned in his ridiculously expensive looking pajamas that were probably worth more than Sirius’s salary at the bookshop. 

“Where’s Sirius?” Draco asked, obviously trying to look as dignified as possible despite being in his nightclothes. He did a double take upon seeing the dog, freezing in place. “Who let that thing in here!” he exclaimed. 

“That’s your cousin,” Remus said.

“Lupin, I know that Sirius acts like a mangy dog a good portion of the time, but now is really not the time for these jokes-” Sirius morphed back into a human, sitting cross-legged on the end of the bed, smiling as his cousin stammered. “You-you’re an animagus!” Draco exclaimed. 

“Observant, aren’t you?” Sirius said. 

“How are you, of all people-”

“What do you mean, ‘me of all people’?” Sirius asked.

“I mean, even my father tried for years to become an animagus and he never succeeded-”

“Shocking, really,” Sirius said, rolling his eyes. 

“-and you’re only thirty and you’re already one!” Draco finished.

“Oi! I’m only twenty-nine!” Sirius protested. 

“So when did you become an animagus?” Draco asked.

“When I was f-”

“Just recently,” Remus said, cutting him off. “He was meaning to get himself registered after Harry’s birthday since it was taking up so much of his time.” Draco nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. 

“Where will everyone be sleeping?” Draco asked. 

“You, Fenix and Harry will sleep in this bed, and Shiloh and I will sleep in our own bed,” Remus said. “Sirius will just… sleep wherever he wants.”

“I’ll sleep on the foot of the kids’ beds,” Sirius said. “I don’t like the way that man at the front desk was looking at the boys.” He morphed back into his dog form, returning to his place at the foot of the bed.

“Just try and get some sleep Padfoot?” Remus requested. “The kids will most likely be fine, and we can lock the door...” Padfoot’s made an expression that was probably a dog’s version of exasperation. The man probably had a master key. “How about we ward the room?” Sirius relaxed slightly, and Remus took that as a yes, turning around to do just that. When he turned around, he found all of the children under the covers, Draco and Fenix shifting away from each other to be as far away from the other as possible. Shiloh, too, was under the covers. Remus turned off the light, going toward the bed himself to get some sleep.

They had a very busy day ahead.

Harry woke to find himself wrapped around his pillow like a koala. He found he woke up like that on most nights. Sitting up, he saw that he was no longer on the plane, but in a dirty, damaged, once-beige coloured hotel room. Shiloh and Remus were on the bed to his immediate right, and he was in bed with a slumbering Draco and Fenix, a great bear-like dog sleeping at the foot of the bed, its head resting on its furry paws. Draco, he noticed, looked annoyed and pretentious even in sleep, and Harry had to hold back his laughter so as to not wake the room’s other inhabitants. 

He climbed out of bed, walking over to where the suitcases rested. He unzipped his suitcase, getting dressed in one of his uncle’s shrunken black and white Queen t-shirts and a pair of black jeans. Harry was beginning to get a little sick of the colour black. It seemed to be all his uncle ever wore. After he was dressed, he pulled out his book about potions and began reading it. The pages were glossy, with no finger smudges, and the cover was in pristine condition. 

He had just gotten to chapter about bezoars when he heard someone stir. He looked up to see his Uncle Padfoot slowly wake up, standing up on all fours and stretching lazily. He looked over to where Harry had been sleeping and, seeing him gone, seemed to panic for a moment. His eyes darted around the room, noticeably relaxing when he saw Harry sat in the corner, reading.

“What are you doing up, birthday boy?” Sirius asked after morphing back into his human form. He checked his watch. “Bloody hell, it’s four A.M!”

“It’s probably in the wrong time zone, Uncle Padfoot,” Harry said. 

“No, it’s charmed, changes when we go to another time zone. Expensive, but useful. Why are you reading?” Sirius asked. “You could’ve woken me up, you know.”

“You looked like you could use the sleep,” Harry said. “And I’m reading because I wanted to do something productive until everyone woke up.”

“Understandable,” Sirius said. “Are you excited?” Harry nodded eagerly, closing his potions book.

“Really! I can’t wait to see the Statue of Liberty! I’ve always wanted to go!” Harry said.

“Where do you want to go after the Statue of Liberty?” Sirius asked. 

“I’m not sure… where do you want to go?” Harry asked.

“You’re the birthday boy, Harry,” Sirius said. “It’s your choice.”

“Hmm… maybe we could get food? And… go to a park?” Harry suggested.

“Like Central Park? That’s in New York, right?” Sirius asked.

“Central Park is in Manhattan,” Harry said. “We’re in New York Harbor.”

“Oh. Then where’s Manhattan?” Sirius asked.

“New York City,” Harry said.

“I thought we were in New York City.”

“No. We’re in New York Harbor,” Harry said.

“Then what state are we in?”

“New York,” Harry said.

“That makes no sense. Why would they have New York City, New York Harbor, and New York state?” Sirius asked. “Is New York City the capital of the state or something?”

“No. The capital of New York is Albany.”

“That makes no sense,” Sirius said.

“Yes it does.”

“Why not make the capital New York City?”

“They just didn’t want to,” Harry said.

“How do you even know what the capital of New York is?”

“I know everything.”

“Clearly.”

“Would you two please kindly shut up?” Remus groaned. “It’s early, and some people LIKE sleeping!”

“Sorry, Moons!” Sirius said.

“Sorry Uncle Moony!”

“It’s fine,” Sirius said, rising from his bed and stretching. “Are you already ready to go?” 

“I am,” Harry said. “But I’ve been up for a while.”

“Might as well wake the others, then,” Remus said. “Harry, would you mind waking your friends?” Harry nodded, turning to the two other children. He decided to wake Fenix first, figuring it was the safer of the two options. 

“Fenix,” Harry said, shaking his shoulder. “Fenix, wake up!” Fenix groaned, swatting at his hand. “Fenix, wake up, we’re gonna see the statue today!” Fenix sighed, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes tiredly. 

“Do I have to?” he whined. 

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed. “You have to get ready! We’ll be going pretty soon!”

“But… sleep...”

“Come on!” Harry said, pulling at his hand. Fenix allowed himself to be ragged out of bed and shooed toward the bathroom. Harry then turned toward Draco, who was still asleep. Hmmm… Harry thought. Well, I can’t touch him to wake him up without him throwing a fit, so… He crouched down by Draco’s side of the bed, face level with the blonde boy’s ear and, sucking in a huge breath, screamed, at the top of his lungs, “DRACO WAKE UP!”

Draco jumped, shrieking, and promptly fell off of the other side of the bed. 

“Are we being attacked?! What was that?! Where is the panic room?!” Draco demanded. 

“We’re not being attacked!” Harry exclaimed. “We’re going to the Statue of Liberty!”

“Oh Merlin...” Draco said. “That just might be worse….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it seems kind of stilted. Most of this was written while I was sleep deprived. Comment if you want. I'm going to go sleep for eight hours.
> 
> -Jude


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crystal here! Hope that you guys like the chapter :D

They were on the head of the Statue of Liberty, overlooking the ocean below. The salty water rose up in great waves, like rolling iron. The sky above was overcast and cloudy, not a single beam of sunlight shining through. Harry could see the Statue’s great greenish blue nose from where he sat on his uncle’s shoulders, staring in awe. 

“What’s the statue made out of?” Fenix asked. “It can’t be painted, it’s too big and way too windy...”

“Terracotta, plaster, special alloys of metals, iron-bas relief...” Harry said.

“I have no idea what any of that is,” Fenix said honestly. 

“Look it up. It’s in a book somewhere,” Harry said, still entranced by the view of the ocean. “It really is beautiful...”

“Hardly,” Draco scoffed. “It’s cloudy, and dreary, and windy, and humid-”

“You’re just looking at it the wrong way...” Harry murmured. 

“I’m looking at it in the practical way,” Draco insisted. “It’s horrible.”

“Well maybe the practical way is the wrong perspective. I can see everything. Every detail, every wave, every cloud, every bird. And I think that’s beautiful,” Harry said. “Beautiful and… infinite.”

“You would think like that,” Draco said. He looked out over the water again, head tilted to the side slightly, eyes seeming to go unfocused. “Infinite...”

“You alright, little cousin?” Sirius asked, voice laced with concern. The fact alone that Sirius had said anything to him that wasn’t snarky or teasing was almost surprising enough to shake Draco out of his stupor. 

“I’m fine. Just...” He glanced back at the horizon, at the roiling, iron-like water and the birds gliding through the sky as flawlessly as a hot knife through molasses. “Looking at things from a different perspective.”

“O...kay, then,” Sirius said, turning back to look over the ocean again. 

“We should probably be going soon,” Remus said, shifting slightly. “It looks like it's about to rain.”

“My life is cold, and dark, and dreary/ It rains and the wind is never weary/ My thoughts still cling to the mouldering Past; But the hopes of youth fall thick in the blast/ And the days are dark and dreary,” Harry said. The group stares at him; even Shiloh, who is prone to doing odd things. 

“Are you… okay, or…?”

“It’s a poem,” Harry said. “The Rainy Day, by Henry Wadsworth.”

“So you’re reciting poetry now?” Sirius asked.

“My oddities change every few weeks,” Harry said. “Have fun with that.”

“I didn’t know you liked poetry,” Draco said. “Any favorites?”

“Emily Dickinson,” Harry said. “Because I could not stop for Death/ He kindly stopped for me/ The Carriage held but just Ourselves/ And immortality.”

“Never heard of her,” Draco said.

“That’s probably because she’s a muggle,” Harry said.

“A muggle?!” Draco said in outrage. “Preposterous! Their stuff is horrid!” 

“Boys,” Remus snapped. “Not in public.”

“I’m sorry, Lupin, but this is simply ridiculous! You read literature written by- by MUGGLES?”

“Didn’t we just go over this-?”

“Draco, it’s really not that big of a deal,” Fenix lamented.

“HOW IS THIS NOT A BIG DEAL?!” Draco cried. 

“Would you shut up?” a muggle with enough jewelry to equal up to half her body weight asked. “Fucking insane people… probably belongs in the nut house...” she muttered. Harry narrowed his eyes and Sirius saw his face go bright red, from anger or embarrassment he didn’t know. His question was answered a moment later when the woman who had called them insane gave out a pained scream, clawing at the several heavy silver chains draped over her neck, which were glowing red hot. She clawed at them desperately, but they wouldn’t go over her head, staying stubbornly around her neck. 

“Harry,” Shiloh hissed. “Get a hold of yourself!” Harry tilted his head, glancing down at her.

“She insulted one of my friends,” he said.

“And I think she’s more than learned her lesson!” Shiloh said. “Now stop!” Harry sighed, relaxing from where he was still perched on Remus’s shoulders. He leaned over, resting his chin on his uncle’s head, eyes drooping closed. The woman finally wrestled the chains, which were now gaudy silver again rather than red hot, over her head and threw them across the floor. She prodded at the place where the chains once were, finding smooth skin- albeit a bit red- rather than the melted flesh that she had been expecting. 

“At least she isn’t injured,” Sirius sighed. 

“You really expect me to injure some random muggle woman?” Harry said tiredly.

“Not purposefully. But you did lose control for a bit there...”

“I knew what I was doing,” Harry said. “If I didn’t then those necklaces would’ve melted straight through her worthless throat-”

“Harry!” Shiloh snapped. “Do NOT let me hear you say anything like that ever again!”

“Sorry, Auntie Shi,” Harry said. “I just got really mad.”

“I think it’s time to leave,” Sirius said. He turned to the boys, who were both quietly chanting ‘Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin…’

“I’m impressed, Potter,” Draco said on their way back to the hotel. “You have remarkable control over your abilities. It’s a wonder she isn’t dead right now.”

“I really don’t,” Harry insisted. “I just got really angry so I… directed it somewhere. And she’s alive because I had no interest in killing her. If I wanted her dead or injured she would be in the morgue right now. Pain is more effective than injury. She felt all the pain that came with being burned with hot metal, but none of the lasting effects.”

“If he doesn’t end up being in Slytherin I’ll eat the Sorting Hat,” Sirius muttered.

“Agreed,” Remus and Shiloh said simultaneously. 

“Do you think we should do something?” Shiloh asked. “About his now obvious anger issues, I mean. That was… frightening, to say the least. What’s going to happen when he goes to Hogwarts and has to deal with bullies? Or children of Death Eaters? Or SNAPE?” She gasped. “Sweet Merlin, Severus will be dead by the end of the first week...” Sirius and Remus laughed nervously, not quite sure if she’s joking or not.

“We’ll just have to see how this progresses,” Sirius said. “It could be anger issues, or it could just be a natural protectiveness over his friends. The Dursleys were cruel to him and probably made him angry loads of times, and they’re still relatively unharmed.”

“And if it’s not just protectiveness?” Remus asked.

“Then we’ll deal with it. Calming Draughts, breathing exercises, more lessons with Flitwick, meditation, the works,” Sirius said. He turned around to check on the boys to make sure they weren’t getting into any trouble, stopping in his tracks at what he saw. “Moons...” he said quietly, heart beating out of his chest. “Where the fuck is my kid?”


	26. Chapter 26

Harry, Fenix and Draco were walking down the dingy street, hand in hand- although Draco didn’t seem very ecstatic about it- looking around for the ‘adults’. The three boys had turned around to stare at a rather odd looking pigeon that was pecking at what appeared to be a soggy sandwich on the side of the sidewalk. By the time they turned back around, the adults were gone, and the three children were alone.

“Any guess as to where they are?” Harry asked meekly. He felt nervous; he really didn’t like going anywhere without an adult, not after the incident with the orchard. After realising that he had been followed by a dark wizard, someone who worked for Voldemort, he began to realize just how weak he was. He was still quite skinny from his time with the Dursleys, and he would never be very tall; sure, he had his magic, but he still felt he was far too easy to overpower. 

“They can’t have gone far,” Fenix said. “We only turned away for a moment. They have to be around here somewhere!”

“Let’s… hope so,” Harry said through a yawn, rubbing at his eyes. It seemed the bout of magic he had used on the statue tired him out more than he originally thought.

“Potter, are you alright?” Draco asked, a bit of concern leaking into his voice. 

“Just a bit… tired,” Harry said.

“I’m not carrying you again,” Draco deadpanned. 

“It could be magical exhaustion. My mum told me about it...” Fenix said. “He should probably eat something, and sit down for a moment.”

“Where are we supposed to get food?” Harry asked. “The only thing edible I’ve seen is that old sandwich. And possibly the people. But cannibalism is frowned upon.”

“No, we’re not going to eat a person- why would that even cross your mind-”

“I do have a sense of humor, you know,” Harry said. 

“A dark one,” Fenix said.

“Fair enough. So how are we going to get food? That’ll take too long, and we need to find my famil- er, my Padfoot, now,” Harry said.

“Couldn’t they just send us a patronus and tell us their location?” Draco asked.

“We’re in a muggle populated area,” Harry pointed out. “It would cause a panic.”

“That’s why we Obliviate muggles,” Draco said.

“The Obliviate spell could do harm to their mental state, the hippocampus, and the frontal lobe,” Harry said.

“... and?”

“In simpler terms, it’s stupid and damaging and shouldn’t even be a spell to begin with and anyone who uses it is a moron,” Harry said.

“Aurors use it!” Fenix said.

“You’re really not helping your argument.” The two other boys blinked owlishly at him. “And furthermore-” He stopped talking abruptly, pressing a hand to his forehead and swaying slightly. “Oh, that’s not good...”

“What?” Draco asked. 

“Just… not feeling too great. Um, I think I need to sit down-” He staggered forward, bracing his hand against a wall before sliding down it onto the concrete.

“Harry!” Fenix said. Harry stretched, his eyes blinking slowly, before falling shut and not blinking at all. 

“Is he...”

“He’s just asleep. Relax, Draco,” Fenix said. “It’s just the magical exhaustion. He put too much power into one thing too fast.”

“So what do we do? We still have to find the adults!” Draco asked, looking worried.

“There’s nothing we can do. You know Harry; nothing short of a nuclear bomb will wake him up. And we can’t just leave him sitting on the sidewalk!”

“So we’ll just have to stay here and hope they notice we’re gone?!” Draco yelled, his voice suddenly gone very squeaky.

“This is Sirius we’re talking about. He never goes more than five minutes without checking on Harry. He’ll have noticed we’re gone by now, and he’ll be screaming like a lunatic for his godson soon enough,” Fenix said. 

“Let’s hope so…” Draco said. Fenix walked over to where Harry sat, slumped over, and took a seat beside him. Draco followed a moment later, although he refused to sit on the dirty ground and instead chose to lean against the wall. 

And so, the waiting began.

“Have you seen him?!” Sirius asked desperately. “Black messy hair, really pale, round glasses, green eyes, ridiculously short?!”

“No, sorry,” the Barbie-like woman said. “But don’t panic, I’m sure you’ll find him soon-” 

“How am I not supposed to panic?!” Sirius demanded. “My fucking kid is missing!”

“Is his mother looking for him? Have you checked to see if she found him yet?” the woman asked.

“He doesn’t have a fucking mother-”

“Oh, really...” the blonde woman said, getting in his space.

“What the hell are you- hey, watch the hands, I’m taken you mongrel!” Sirius said.

“I don’t mind...”

“I’m also, like, very gay and- yep, that’s not good, BACK OFF YOU FUCKING-”

“You’re no fun,” Barbie said, pouting.

“Did you miss the part where I said I was taken and very, very much gay?” Sirius asked incredulously. “Merlin, I just wanted to find my kid, and I get harassed by a woman that looks like a plastic fucking doll...”

“I’ll take that as a compliment!” the woman said.

“You shouldn’t. See ya, Barbie! I gotta find my kid, now,” Sirius said, walking away. It only takes him a moment to find Moony.

“I hate New York,” they both say simultaneously. 

“Do you know what cocaine is?” Remus asked. Sirius shrugged. 

“Ask Shiloh?”

“Ask Shiloh. What happened to you?”

“Got propositioned by a living Barbie doll,” Sirius said. 

“What’s a Barbie doll?”

“Seriously, Moons? I’m a Pureblood and I know what a Barbie doll is!”

“You learned what it was through Will, didn’t you.”

“Yeah. he was getting it as a gift for his baby cousin. Creepy little thing,” Sirius said.

“The doll or the child?”

“Would I be a horrible person if I said both?”

“Eh,” Remus said. “Most children are creepy anyway. And dolls. Though I’ve only seen dolls of the porelean variety. So you got propositioned by someone?”

“Yeah! While I was asking her about my missing kid, too!”

“Not surprised. You got flirted with a lot at Hogwarts, too,” Remus said.

“I did?” Sirius asked incredulously.

“Remind me again how you got O’s on all your OWL’s?”

“Divine intervention.”

“Otherwise known as Lily forcing everyone in the common room to study.”

“Exactly. Divine intervention.”

“We should probably be focusing on finding Harry.”

“Let’s do that. Where’ve you looked?”

“Alleyways. Shiloh’s searching rooftops,” Remus said.

“Why would he be on a roof? Wait, that was a dumb question. Sorry. Go on.”

“Still haven’t found him. I’ve been asking around, but-”

“Hello again!” Barbie said cheerily. 

“Barbie, I said I’m not interested-”

“This isn’t about that. I- oh, you are very pretty too...” Barbie said, turning to Remus, who’s face proceeded to turn so red he resembled a radish. 

“I have a wife.”

“I never did agree with the term ‘three’s a crowd’. Anyway, we can get back on that later,” she said, turning back to Sirius. “I found your kid.”

“Where is he?!” Sirius asked. “Is he okay? Is he dead? Is he mutated or something?”

“Why would he be-”

“This is Harry we’re talking about. Well, out with it, where is he!”

“I’ll show you,” Barbie said. “Just follow me.” She led them down several streets, eventually stopping at one in particular and pointing at a huddled group on the side of the road. “At first I thought they were just a couple homeless kids so I gave them a churro-”

“Harry doesn’t like churros,” Sirius muttered distractedly, walking toward the huddled figures. Harry was leaning against Fenix’s shoulder, seeming to be half-asleep and gnawing on a poorly made churro, Draco was sending looks of disgust to everything and everybody, and Fenix just looked ready to go home.

Sirius stood in front of the three boys, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look as parental as possible. He only succeeded in looking like an awkward chicken. 

“I want explanations,” he said. “After we get back to the hotel and Harry has a pepper-up potion, that is.” The two relatively conscious boys nodded, each of them hoisting Harry to his feet, who still had the churro in his mouth and looked similar to a dog holding a stick. “What’s wrong with him?” 

“Minor magical exhaustion. Nothing major,” Fenix said.

“Hmm… I’m still gonna send a patronus to Nemo just to be sure,” Sirius said. 

“Understandable.”

They walked towards Remus well, although she seemed to be red from trying to hold in her laughter. and the Barbie, who was unashamedly flirting with Shiloh now, who must’ve joined them when Sirius went to get the boys. Remus looked so red it seemed like he was about to explode. Shiloh was quite red as well, though she seemed to be red from suppressed laughter.

“We should get back to the hotel,” Sirius said, sparing his best friend. Shiloh glanced at the boys, a frown marring her face. She looked at Sirius questioningly. “Magical exhaustion.”

“Ah,” she said. 

“Magical exhaustion?” the Barbie asked. “What is that, a fancy word for drug withdrawal?”

“What is drug with-”

“Yes,” Shiloh said. “It would seem our little Harry got into something he shouldn’t have. We should be getting him back to the hotel, now. He needs his rest.”

“Right,” Barbie said. “Hope you start feeling’ better, honey.” She then turned to Sirius. “See ya around, handsome.” Sirius looked ill at the thought. He hoped he never had to see her again. Maybe I should start looking into witness protection, he thought distantly. 

He turned to the three boys and scooped Harry up, the other two adults going to grab the other two boys’ hands before they could escape.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” Draco demanded.

“Stopping ourselves from going gray before we’re thirty,” Sirius answered. “This way, there’s no chance of us losing you.”

“You hand in sweaty,” Draco says to Remus.

“You try not being nervous when there’s a scary lady flirting with you!”

“It’s still sweaty. And uncomfortable.”

“You’re just going to have to deal, little cousin,” Sirius said. Harry rested his head on his shoulder, eyes slipping closed, gnawing on the churro even in sleep. Sirius wished he had his camera. “How far is the hotel, Moons?”

“Uh, thirty minutes?”

“Too long. My arms will get tired by then. Let’s just find an alleyway and apparate straight to the hotel. The boys can take a nap while we pack everything up for the plane ride.”

“Why are we getting on another one of those flying death traps?” Draco whined.

“You think those are bad! Just wait till you get on the rides at DisneyLand!” Shiloh said.

They arrived at DisneyLand at around noon the next day. There were great coasters rising into the sky in the distance and people dressed as cartoon characters milling about. It was kind of creepy, but Harry liked it. The first thing he was going to do was get Mickey Mouse ears for everyone.

“I swear if I see anyone dressed as Elmo I’m going to drop-kick them,” Fenix promised.

“I seriously doubt anyone will be dressed as Elmo,” Harry said. “Just… creepy mice and ducks? Seriously, what ARE those things?”

“Disney characters,” Fenix said.

“I’ll never understand why children like Disney cartoons so much...” Harry said.

“Me neither. My mum tried to get me to watch cartoons once a few years ago because she was worried I was maturing too fast or something. Had nightmares for a week. That’s why I wear Sesame Street shoes,” Fenix said. 

“What’s Sesame Street?” Draco asked. 

“Literal Hell. In all definitions of the word.”

“Ah.”

“Children, stop insulting the cartoon characters please,” Shiloh requested. 

“Sorry, Auntie Shi.”

“It’s no problem. Now, where to first?” Shiloh asked.

Harry made a bee-line towards the gift shop. A moment later he returned with six pairs of mouse headbands, two of which had a little red bow on them.

“Sorry. They were out of the Mickey ones,” Harry apologised. Shiloh took one of the Minnie mouse headbands, situating them on her pinkish hair and giving her pseudo-nephew a smile. Sirius shrugged, taking the other Minnie mouse headband.

“I’ve done so much stupid shit in my life this doesn’t even qualify as embarassing anymore,” Sirius said. Shiloh whacked him in the head with a magazine, which he decided to ignore. 

Harry passed out the rest of the headbands, the other members of the group taking them without complaint, until he reached Draco. 

“I’m not wearing that,” Draco insisted. Harry frowned.

“Why?”

“It looks ridiculous,” Draco said. “There’s no way I’m wearing it. I’ll look like a fool.”

“You have white blonde hair and you’re wearing emerald green robes in Florida weather. That ship has long sailed,” Harry said, shoving the headband on his taller friend’s head. “Please, Draco?” Harry said, sticking his bottom lip out and making his green eyes round and dopey. It usually worked on Sirius.

“What are you- stop that, that’s not fair!” Draco protested. Harry’s puppy dog eyes intensified. “... fine. But only for a few minutes,” Draco relented. Harry smiled, turning back to the others. Sirius was grinning proudly. 

“So, what do you guys want to ride first?” Remus asked. “And Sirius, I swear, if you make an inappropriate joke about the wording of what I just said in front of the children I will-”

“I would never! Why, Moony, my closest friend, how dare you think so lowly of me! I dare say I didn’t even think of making a joke about such a statement!” Sirius said.

“I did,” Harry admitted.

“I’m sorry, WHAT?” Sirius said.

“Hey, would you look at that, it’s a rollercoaster, how interesting, I’m gonna go check it out, gotta go, bye!” Harry scurried off in a random direction, Sirius following close behind, shouting, “What do you mean you were going to make a joke about that? Inappropriate jokes are my job, you little mongrel!”

The rest of the group followed after, ignoring the strange looks they were getting from the muggles nearby.

In their new- much nicer- hotel room hours later, Sirius still felt phantom swoops and dips in the pit of his stomach, like he was still on a roller coaster screaming his head off. It was long dark outside, nothing to be seen outside the windows, and tried to let the rythmic sound of Remus’s snores lure him to sleep. It didn’t work. Something felt wrong. He had felt like this before, he realised. In the minutes before Harry fell off a ladder in the bookshop. Or just before a splash of grease burned his godson’s arm. It made him uneasy, but he stamped it down, instead thinking about rushing water and waves, something Dumbledore had suggested to him in the early days of the war to help occlude his mind so he could relax enough to sleep through the nightmares.

He was woken a few hours later by a groan of agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comment and tell me what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

“Wow,” Remus said. “You three look like lobsters.” The youngest three of the group were covered in an angry red sunburn and they did, indeed, look like lobsters. Draco, being the palest, was the worse off, his neck and face as red as a fire hydrant and the back of his neck covered in sickly yellow boils.

“Should we take him to a hospital?” Sirius muttered to Shiloh. “That sunburn’s not looking too good.” Sirius and Shiloh were standing in a corner, watching as Remus smeared aloe vera gel into the angry red burns. Fenix and Harry, unlike Draco, had been wearing muggle clothing, so they had burns on their arms as well.

“Absolutely not,” Shiloh said. “For one, muggle remedies won’t be of any help since he was treated with magic his whole life. Secondly, if Lucius Malfoy found out we had taken his heir to a muggle hospital, he would kill us.”

“How come you’re not sunburned?” Fenix asked the three adults. He was poking at a particularly red patch on his forearm, wincing as he did.

“Because we have a little something in our skin called melanin,” Sirius said. “Not all of us are pale as death.” Fenix pouted, going back to poking at the red patch before Remus smeared some aloe on it and told him to stop fidgeting.

“Should we floo call a healer? I really don’t like the way those boils look...” Shiloh whispered.

“I could send a patronus to Will,” Sirius suggested. “Maybe he knows what potion to use to treat those things.”

“Ok. When do we have to get on the plane back to Britain?” Shiloh asked.

“I’d say in about… eight or so hours,” Sirius said. “Why?” 

“I’m gonna need you to go to the nearest magical community to get a potions kit. Bring Harry and Fenix with you. We’ll stay with Draco,” Shiloh said.

“Not that I don’t love to spend time with my godson, but why do I have to take the bratlings with me?”

“Because Draco’s in a lot of pain and we have to focus on him right now. And before you ask, the reason you’re going and not us is because he actually likes us,” Shiloh said.

“He likes me!” Sirius said. He stopped for a moment, as if in thought, tilting his head to the side slightly. “I think.”

“There’s a word for what Draco feels for you and that word is toleration,” Shiloh said.

“Why doesn’t he like me? Everyone likes me! Except Snape...” Shiloh straightens her shoulders, turning her nose up in a very good impression of Draco Malfoy.

“You are uncouth and have no basic manners,” Shiloh said, making her voice stilted and aristocratic. 

“I can hear you, y’know!” Draco called, raising his head up to glare at them, only to wince when it pinched at the boils littering his neck. His eyes seemed suspiciously red before he squeezed them shut, bowing his head and breathing deeply. 

“I’ll send that patronus, now,” Sirius said, turning away to do just that. Shiloh sighed, running a hand through her choppy strawberry blonde hair. She felt exhausted and bone weary, despite getting a full-night’s sleep the night before. She was already dreading the jet-lag she would face when she got back to Europe. 

“Patronus sent,” Sirius said. Shiloh saw a silvery form fade away in the corner of her eye. A minute later a silvery blob materializes in front of Sirius, a staticy voice emanating from it.

“First clean the boils with a soft washcloth with soap that isn’t irritating-” Remus and Sirius scrambled to get a pad of paper and a pencil to write down Nemo’s instructions- “then add a thin layer of cure for boils potions to the area. Don’t rub it in, just leave it on the affected area for five minutes. After that, the boils should be cleared, and you can add burn cream. Give this to the rest of the children as well. And love,” the blob said, seeming to shift closer to Sirius, who was taking notes diligently, “for Merlin’s sake, next time you’re out in the sun, give the children some sort of sunscreen.” The blob faded from existence, taking its silvery glow away with it. 

“Did I just… get told off by my boyfriend?” Sirius asked the room at large.

“Had to happen eventually,” Remus pointed out.

“Fair enough. Does anyone remember the ingredients for cure for boils potion and burn cream? It’s easier to get a potions kit than to buy them by the batch,” Sirius said.

“I remember the cure for boils but-”

“Four crushed beetle eyes, two and an eighth minced snake fangs, one scoop dried bat feces, an ounce of dandelion extract. After letting it simmer for ten minutes, twenty mashed pomegranate seeds, and a single ground poppy. Let that settle for ten minutes, and the burn cream is complete,” Harry said. 

“Did you steal a potions book too-?”

“He bought a book on basic potions ingredients and their reactions to one another,” Sirius said. 

“And it had the recipe for burn cream?” Remus asked. “When I was first starting Hogwarts I read books like that cover to cover and none of them had recipes-”

“I just made an inference,” Harry said. “If you add ingredient A to ingredient B you’ll end up with C. It wasn’t that difficult once I got the hang of it. I don’t know if it’s actually the recipe for burn cream but I know it’s the recipe for some remedy for burns.”

“That… I...”

“I read lots of chemistry books. This isn’t all that different,” Harry stated simply.

“You know what, at this point, I’m not sure why I’m surprised,” Sirius said. “I’m just going to accept this along with all your other oddities and move on with my life. Now, come along small beings. We’re going to pay a visit to the magical community of Florida.” Sirius grabbed both of their shoulders and, without warning, turned on the spot, disappearing with a loud crack.

“I just hope they don’t get into any trouble,” Shiloh said to no one in particular. Remus scoffed.

“James Potter’s spawn and Sirius Black in one place? Asking for no trouble is like asking the sun to rise in the West.” Shiloh sighed knowing that, loath as she was to admit it, her husband was probably right.

Harry had run off to investigate the new place almost immediately after their arrival, causing Sirius no end of stress. He knew where his godson was going, of course- he was almost certainly going towards the nearest bookstore- and the place was built similarly to Diagon Alley, save for the rather oddly dressed people milling about, so Sirius knew, logically, he shouldn't be worrying. Sirius never really held with logic, however.

“Harry James, stay with me!” he shouted over the shuffling people to his retreating godson. He grabbed Fenix’s hand and shifted through the crowd, keeping a firm grip on Fenix’s hand all the while. He didn’t need to lose two children. Harry turned around to face his godson, looking exasperated. 

“Uncle Padfoot! I’m looking at the bookshop!” he whined, sounding much more like a child his age. Sirius didn’t know whether to be happy or annoyed. 

“We came here to get a potions kit, Harry. We can go to a bookshop when we get back to Europe. You still have some leftover books, right?”

“Not enough to get through the entire plane ride!” Harry insisted. “And we’re leaving in a few hours!”

“Well… maybe there are a few potions books in the Apothecary. You’ll be fine, I assure you.” He grabbed Harry’s hand, dragging the sullen looking boy over to the Apothecary. 

The door jingled as he entered, and an exuberant young man seemed to materialize out of thin air in front of him. He had slicked back blonde hair, a chip-toothed smile, and so many freckles he looked like a leopard. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and light blue jeans, and he seemed to do a double take upon seeing Sirius.

“Where are you goin’, dressed all fancy?” the man asked. Sirius looked down at his simple set of plain black robes. They weren’t even fitted- he had just bought them off the rack the last time he was at Madam Malkin’s. Which, now that I think about it, Sirius thought, was over nine years ago. He would have to remember to buy some robes of his own when he brought Harry clothing shopping. 

“I just wear this when I go out in public,” Sirius said.

“Oh, so you’re British! Makes sense. If I recall correctly, the fashion is a little different there. Lot less casual. This, on the other hand,” the man said, pointing to Fenix and Harry, who were still in pajamas, “might be pushing the whole casual thing a bit.”

“We had to leave in a hurry,” Sirius said, a slightly strained smile on his face. “Can we get a basic potions kit?” Harry jabs his elbow into his leg. “And a few potions books, if you have them.”

“We have levels one through three for the potions books but they come in a set or not at all. One galleon, fifteen sickles and two knuts. That alright?”

“That’s just fine,” Sirius said. “And the potions book?”

“Galleon and a half.” 

Money exchanges hands, and the group walks away several coins lighter. Harry was holding three very large potions books, each about as thick as his forearm, close to his chest, his eyes full of joy that only books could bring him. Sirius had the bag with the potions kit slung over his arm, guiding the two boys over to the apparition point. Sirius grabbed both of their shoulders, turned on the spot, and they apparated back to the hotel.

Harry’s face was buried in a book as the plane jostled from turbulence. Draco, sitting next to him, had a bandage soaked with burn potion pressed to the back of his neck. Harry’s ingredients did not form a traditional burn cream but a more watery substance. It held the same results as the burn cream, it just came in a different form. Fenix had long since fallen asleep, head resting on Harry’s shoulder, drool dribbling down his chin. Harry remedied this by putting a napkin in the other boy’s mouth so the drool wouldn’t stain his shirt.

On the row of seats in front of them, the adults talked quietly about nothing and everything. Old school stories, things Sirius had missed during his time at Azkaban, stories about their families- something that Sirius preferred to listen to rather than partake in.

“How do you accidently set your cousin on fire?” Sirius asked Shiloh incredulously. 

“I may or may not have gotten a hold of my mother’s wand… Mum was not happy about it. But, of course, my sister couldn’t be blamed-”

“Wait, you have a sister?” Sirius asked incredulously. “Why am I just finding out about this now?”

“Well, we’re really not all that close,” Shiloh admitted. “We had a bit of a row around eight years ago. Haven’t seen her since...”

“What do you mean, ‘couldn’t be blamed’?” Sirius asked. 

“My sister was a squib. She had no magic to speak of, so she could never be blamed when I did something stupid with magic,” Shiloh said. 

“What was the row about?” Sirius asked.

“It was… really stupid,” Shiloh admitted. “I had just gotten a job as a secretary for one of the workers in the Department of Magical Transportation. This was before I got transferred to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. It had fairly good pay- fifteen gallons a month. My older sister, Jennifer, decided she wanted to work a muggle job. She was a waitress for a long time, but she never really got any money, and I was the one who was supporting her. All of her money went to food and clothes, and I gave her extra money whenever she asked for it. A few months later, because of budget cuts, my salary was cut in half and I was struggling to pay my own bills while also paying all of Jenny’s. She knew I was having trouble, and she still asked me for money. One day she asked me for TWENTY GALLEONS. That’s more than I made in a month! I told her no, she started screaming at me, I started screaming at her, she went home. When I went to apologise the next day, I found an empty house. No note explaining where she had gone or anything.” 

“Wow. That’s… really messed up,” Sirius finally said. “And you haven’t seen her since? And it’s been eight years?”

“Yeah,” Shiloh said. “Eight years… I wonder how she’s doing.” Her eyes adopted a sort of glazed over look before she blinked, clearing her vision. “Well. I’m going to get some sleep.” She curled up on the seat, resting her head on Remus’s shoulder, and closed her eyes. Sirius sighed, deciding to follow her example.

In the row behind them, after two hours of reading, Harry slumped over in his seat, dreaming of a dark, oppressive shadow swooping around through the forests of Albania.

Over eight hundred miles away, under the watchful eyes of his social worker, Samuel Marley Willows had his first good night of sleep in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna take a guess as to who Samuel Marley Willows is? I wanna see who gets in right. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come!
> 
> -Jude and Cosmic


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced in this chapter and honestly I am so excited for this one. I hope you like him too!

The story of Samuel Willows goes like this: He was born on August the eighteenth, in 1981 to a Jenny Willows and an unnamed man that visited his mother every once in a while but never stayed more than a few hours. When he left Jenny had a hundred more dollars in her pockets and Samuel had a chocolate bar that Jenny never let him eat. On one such occasion, the man left behind an oversized brown leather jacket that was so worn the inside was velvety soft, and a plain gray newsboy cap that was fraying at the edges. Samuel kept the jacket and cap for the rest of his life, the only connection to his father besides his nose and uneaten candy bars.

After he turned five he didn’t see his mother much. She left him with her ‘friends’, who would rather use him as an ashtray than take care of him. Whenever Jenny did take him anywhere with her, he was often subjected to the same treatment and was more often than not fed poptarts rather than real food. 

Samuel taught himself the alphabet when he was six years old from cartoons on old, box-like motel tv screens upon realizing that the other kids who walked past on the sidewalk with the big colourful backpacks were going to school and he would never have the same opportunity. 

Two days before his seventh birthday, his mother sent him to buy burgers from a joint on the other side of town. When he returned home two hours later, holding a grease stained bag of burgers and onion rings, his mother was being taken into police custody. Samuel was put into a seperate police car, and the last time he saw his mother was when she was cursing out the police officer.

Jennifer Tammy Willows was charged with child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment, abandonment, and possession of drugs. She lost all rights over Samuel Marley Willows, and he was taken into the care of Child Protective Services. He had no father on record and, as such, had to be placed with his most fit family. 

It took them half a month to find Shiloh Elizabeth Willows, as she seemed to be completely off the grid. The only thing that proved she even existed was the fact that she was listed as Jennifer Tammy Willows’ younger sister. 

After much digging, it was determined that Shiloh lived on another continent, and that’s why she wasn’t on American records. She was easily located after this fact was realized and, after discovering that she had no phone number to speak of, a letter was sent to her address. A week and a half later, Samuel was pulled out of foster care and sent on a plane across the ocean to a country he had never even heard of before.

That’s where the story of how Samuel Willows became Harry Potter’s little brother begins. 

Harry was beyond confused, which didn’t happen very often for him. One minute they were cleaning up after breakfast, Harry and Sirius washing and rinsing the dishes, Shiloh wiping down the countertops and Remus sweeping crumbs out from under the table. The next minute, a proud looking eagle owl was pecking at their window, holding a plain white envelope with an American stamp. What followed was Harry being pushed out into the hallway while the adults talked in hushed voices in the kitchen, Harry trying desperately to listen in at the keyhole. The voices died half an hour later and he heard the sound of a quill scratching at paper, then nothing at all. 

Harry went upstairs to his room, thinking about what had just happened. Had a relative died? No, that wouldn’t make sense, it was an American stamp and it looked quite official, not like a letter from a relative. And Shiloh had seemed rather panicked when reading it- not something he saw very often- and no one had been crying. They just seemed… shocked.

It was quiet in the house for the rest of the day, and Harry was honestly too scared to go downstairs. It was a Saturday, so Flitwick was… wherever he stayed when he wasn’t at Hogwarts. Harry tried to busy himself by re-reading one of the DADA books he had swiped from Remus, deciding he would pay special attention to the passage about Dementors. He swore that if he ever got a place of power in the ministry he would get those things out of Azkaban first.

Sirius came into his room to explain the situation an hour into his reading. About how a seven year old boy named Samuel would be staying with them from now on. About how Shiloh now had legal guardianship over the boy. About how Remus had bought a car because little Samuel was a muggle and it wasn’t safe for muggles to apparate. 

The explanation only confused Harry more, because since when did Shiloh have a nephew? And how was he a muggle if Shiloh’s entire family was magic? He voiced his questions aloud.

“Well, ah… his mother, Shi’s older sister, is a squib. She’s in prison now… and, uh, his father is a muggle. There’s less than a five percent chance of him actually having magic-”

“Not to be rude, but why doesn’t he just stay with his muggle father?” Harry asked. “Not that I wouldn’t be ecstatic to have another child in the house, but...”

“Uh, there was no father listed on record, and Samuel couldn’t tell the police anything about him. Shiloh’s parents are too old to take him in, and he had no other family, so he’s staying here now,” Sirius said. “You’re okay with this, right?”

“‘Course I am,” Harry said. “One last question: Why is his mother in prison?” When Sirius told him why, despite never even meeting the boy, Harry swore he would protect the boy till his dying breath. Shiloh was his family, and if Samuel was Shiloh’s nephew that automatically made him his family too, and no one treated his family like that. 

“When’s he coming?” Harry asked, feeling excited. 

“Uh, probably a few days. It’ll take a while for the letter to get back to the States, and then he has to get his plane ticket sorted out. So maybe around a week?” Sirius said.

It was going to be a long week. 

They didn’t know what room to give him, so they decided on the one closest to Shiloh and Remus’s room. They hadn’t painted this room, only the rooms that the members of the house actively inhabited, and the walls were completely bare. They bought a queen-sized bed with Quidditch sheets with players that moved across the fabric- Harry wasn’t a fan of sports in general so they hadn’t put anything Quidditch related in his room, but just because the boy was a muggle didn’t mean Sirius couldn’t try and turn him into a Quidditch fan. They bought him a plain wooden dresser and a bookcase of simple children’s books, remembering that the boy hadn’t had a proper education and probably couldn’t read well enough for books longer than thirty pages. They decided to wait until Samuel was with them before going clothes shopping, not knowing what kind of clothes he even liked or what his sizes were.

They also decided to wait until Samuel was there before decorating his room past the bare necessities, wanting the boy to choose what decorations he wanted himself. They also had to enroll him in school, which would be… complicated, to say the least, considering there was absolutely no way they couldn’t tell him about the magical world. Of course, they could enroll Harry into school with him and ask him to keep an eye on him, but that would change his plans with Flitwick drastically… but it seemed unavoidable. They didn’t know anyone who was qualified to teach him muggle studies and the kid needed a proper education and they couldn’t just send him to school by himself… they would just have to keep Harry’s lessons with Flitwick strictly in the summer.

Harry, surprisingly, was completely fine with this, despite the fact that if he were a muggle he would probably be in college already. They couldn’t get the boys enrolled in school without getting them vaccinated, however, and Shiloh still had to go through the process of getting Samuel citizenship, so they wouldn’t be able to get him enrolled until after he was in the country, which was steadily drawing nearer and nearer.

The day Samuel arrived, Shiloh was more panicky than Harry had ever seen her. Will decided to come along with them to the airport in case Shiloh actually had a heart attack, which Remus seemed grateful for. Plus he was the only one who could legally drive a car. Remus was pretty nervous too, though he was better at hiding it than Shiloh, who was close to hyperventilating as she paced back and forth in the living room, watching the clock tick down the seconds before she had to go and pick up Samuel, who was technically her ward now.

She was nowhere near this panicked with Harry, though that might have been because she didn’t have any legal rights over him. Sure, she helped raise him and she considered him her nephew, but she couldn’t sign his papers at the doctor’s office or sign field trip forms. She could do that with Samuel, and that was TERRIFYING-

“Is Uncle Moony going to have guardianship over him too?” Harry asked, temporarily distracting her from her panicking. 

“Oh, Remmy will definitely have guardianship over him. I’ll go to a courthouse and make it official some other time,” Shiloh said. “And he’ll need a godfather, in case anything happens to me and Remmy. That choice should be pretty obvious- and Will, since he and Sirius will end up married or something later on anyway-”

“Um,” Sirius and Will said simultaneously. 

“You know it’s true, don’t even try denying it. And I have to add all of you as his emergency contacts… I also have to get both of you a muggle doctor...” She began pacing again, muttering to herself as she did.

“Auntie Shi?” Harry said tentatively. 

“Yes, Harry?”

“I think it’s time to leave. Samuel’s plane will be landing in about an hour, and we still gotta drive to the airport,” Harry said.

Shiloh checked the clock, yelped, and then sprinted out of the house toward the car, before stopping and remembering she didn’t have the keys. Will, Sirius, Remus and Harry followed her outside, Will holding the keys. 

They had decided to buy a large white van, which Harry didn’t like because it made them look like kidnappers. It had three rows of seats behind the driver, and enough room to hold everyone- including Fenix and Draco and whatever friends Samuel might make.

Remus, Sirius and Harry sat in the row of seats directly behind the driver’s and passenger’s seats, Sirius looking skeptically around at the car. 

“Are you sure this thing will even move?” he asked.

“Cars have been around for ages, love. Trust me, it’ll go just fine,” Nemo reassured. Will backed the car out of the driveway and Sirius grabbed Remus’s hand so tight Harry swore he heard a few of Remus’s knuckles pop.

“Okay, so maybe DON’T break my hand,” Remus requested, trying to get his hand back.

“Sorry,” Sirius said weakly. He was already clutching his stomach and they were barely out of the neighborhood, his face looking a little green. 

“You need some water, Pads?” Will said from the front seat. Sirius only groaned and kept clutching his stomach. Harry was sensing danger, and Sirius was sandwiched in between Remus and Harry, so if he threw up... 

Harry stood up quickly, unbuckling his and his uncle’s seatbelts before opening the car window and putting his uncle’s head near it, where Sirius promptly threw up. Will threw a light pink coloured potion into the backseat, Sirius downing the entire vial in one gulp. He was less greener, but he still sat with his head half-hanging out of the window, one hand still clutching at his stomach.

“I don’t know who created this thing,” he groaned. “But we are about to have a little chat.”

“Pretty sure the person who created the car is dead, love,” Will said.

“He is,” Harry confirmed.

“Dam- I mean. Dang,” Sirius said, dragging his head out from the window and trying to relax back into the seat. “Gross. My teeth are all slimy now,” Sirius complained. 

“We’ll be at the airport soon. You can buy some mint gum or something,” Will said. 

“How far away is the airport anyway?”

“Thirty minutes,” Will said. Sirius’s face paled considerably. How was he supposed to make it through thirty minutes of this torture?

Twenty five minutes later, Harry was on his fifteenth bottle of milk on the wall, and all of the adults- who didn’t have the heart to tell him to shut his trap- were losing their minds. As soon as they reached the airport, they all but ran out of the car, Harry following close behind him. Sirius gave a large sigh of relief as soon as he was out of the car, bent over with his hands on his knees as he willed his stomach to stop spasming from that stupid car.

“Don’t get too excited. We still have another half-hour drive ahead of us once we get the kid,” Remus said, leading the group into the house. Sirius groaned and followed them reluctantly. 

Another thirty minutes later and they were standing at the gate the lady with the blue vest had guided them to, waiting for Samuel to step off the plane with baited breath. Remus was holding a giant sign with ‘Samuel Marley Willows’ on it in big block letters.

Samuel was one of the last people to step off the plane. He was dressed in tattered jeans and beaten up cowboy boots with a plain white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket that swamped his skinny frame and trailed down to just past his knees. His hair was cut short and the colour of straw, but you could hardly tell as it was covered with a newsboy cap.

He had sharp cheekbones that looked like they were trying to poke out of the thin skin on his face and chapped lips. His eyes, unlike Shiloh’s sunflower yellow ones, were a soft brown and contrasted with his blonde hair so much he looked kind of dopey. He was carrying a tattered backpack over one shoulder, what was obviously a carry-on item and, unlike the rest of the plane’s inhabitants, didn’t go to grab his luggage. Instead he scanned the crowd, making a beeline for Remus.

“Uh. Hi,” Remus said, looking down at the little boy. The boy looked even skinnier up close. Unlike Harry, the boy was fairly tall for his age (At least it doesn’t seem like his growth was stunted, Remus thought with relief) but that only succeeded in making him look like a miniature scarecrow. The boy, instead of saying hi back, blinked owlishly at him.

“Are you Samuel?” Remus asked.

“No,” the boy said. His voice was quiet, but it was clear he had a thick southern accent.

“Oh, er-”

“Sammy,” Sammy said. He stuck his hand out abruptly, Remus shaking it. Sammy’s grip on his hand was firm. “Name is Sammy.”

“Nice to meet you Sammy,” Remus said. “Uh, this is my wife, Shiloh. Your aunt. And this is Harry! We’re helping his godfather, Sirius- the man with the black hair- raise him. And this is Will.” Sammy nodded, arms crossed now that he wasn’t shaking hands with anybody.

“You… you look just like her...” Shiloh breathed, voice shaky and eyes wide. 

“Shiloh,” Sirius said quietly. “How about we just get Sammy home and settled? We still have to go clothes shopping tomorrow.”

“Right, right...” Shiloh said. She cleared her throat. “Of course. Let’s just… let’s just get home.” They lead Sammy out to the van, Remus carrying the boy’s luggage. Harry and Sammy sat in the row behind Shiloh and Will, Remus and Sirius sitting in the row directly behind them. 

And as the van doors slammed closed, Harry felt like a chapter of his life had ended and another one was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone guessed correctly on the last chapter! Well done! If anyone has any ideas for the rest of the story, please tell us. We will consider it. Its always nice to have ideas for future chapters, whether it be fluff, angst, humor, shenanigans... Whatever. Please comment! Your comments are our inspiration!
> 
> \- Jude and Cosmic


	29. Chapter 29

Sammy didn’t talk much.

Which, yeah, Harry could understand that. Harry hadn’t talked but before Sirius took him from the Dursleys house either. He wasn’t allowed to talk much at home, and whenever he talked at school he ended up with Dudley punching various areas of his body.

But Sammy hadn’t said anything at all since the day they had first met him. It had been two and a half days since they had picked him up from the airport. They had finally gone clothes shopping, most of Harry’s clothes consisting of something Star Wars related. Sammy hadn’t seemed particularly partial to anything, so Shiloh had decided to get him a few t-shirts of every colour and new jeans. 

He stayed in his room a lot, usually flipping through the thin childrens’ books on the shelf, running his fingers over the glossy covers. Harry wasn’t sure if he knew how to read them, but he was too nervous to ask if he needed any help. 

He hadn’t taken off the ginormous leather jacket besides taking a shower and, even then, it was always nearby and he refused to let anyone wash it. When Harry went to check on him at night he found the boy sleeping above the bed covers wrapped in the jacket, like a caterpillar with a leather cocoon. 

Harry realised a week after Sammy had come into their lives that if he wanted to get to know the boy, he would have to start the conversation which… wasn’t his favorite thing because he was ridiculously socially awkward, but he would do what he had to do if it meant helping Sammy settle into the house. 

It was just after Flitwick had left- Sammy was made fully aware that magic was real a day after they had picked him up from the airport, Sammy not reacting at all- that Harry offered to help Sammy read some of his books. 

The younger boy had just stared at him for the better part of a minute, as if surprised Harry had taken the time to talk to him, before nodding tentatively. Harry grabbed the two pillows from Sammy’s bed and placed them on the floor right in front of the book shelf, plopping down on one of them, before taking one of the thin books from the shelf. It was a tale about a baby tiger trying to find its mother, and Harry had a vague impression he had read the book before. He opened it, the pages stiff and stark white, and gestured to the pillow beside him. Sammy sat down next to him and Harry scooted a little closer to the other boy, opening the book fully, each cover resting on each of their knees. He ran his finger under the words as he said them, Sammy’s eyes following the movements.

It was just after the young tiger had found its mother that Shiloh came into Sammy’s room to call him for dinner. She seemed to do a double take upon seeing Harry but, masking all signs of shock from her face, told them that dinner was on the table. Harry marked the page they were on and set it on top of the bookshelf to finish reading later.

After putting the pillows back where they belonged, Harry went into the kitchen with Sammy, where the smell of beef stew wafted through the air. Harry took the seat nearest to Sammy, smiling at the boy as he did. Sammy kept his eyes trained on the table cloth, but Harry could’ve swore he saw the barest trace of a smile on his face.

Progress, Harry thought victoriously.

Sirius was the first person to find out why Sammy wore his jacket all the time. 

They had planned on taking Harry to go to the park for the weekend to meet up with Fenix and Draco. It was early in the morning, around eight A.M., and Sirius had been going into Sammy's room to make sure the boy was awake. 

He knew he should’ve knocked. He most definitely should’ve knocked. Then maybe he wouldn’t have seen the thick, circular burn scars lining up in neat rows up and down Sammy’s arms. Some of them were long scarred over, some were newer and pink. Some were an angry red and had scabs lining them, like they weren’t completely healed, others a sickly yellow. 

Sirius stared, and Sammy stared back at him, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Hiis jacket was sprawled out on his bed, the hat laying right beside it. It was the first time he had seen Sammy without his cap on, which was kind of concerning, considering he had been living with them for a while. His hair, as he had thought, was the colour of straw, and it stuck up on the top of his head in spikes. It looked like that was just the way his hair grew naturally. The hair on the sides of his head were shaved close to his head.

Sirius left the room, returning a moment later with a moist towelette, burn cream - the muggle kind. They had started stocking up on muggle things when they had brought Sammy into their home -, and a roll of gauze. He crouched in front of the boy and dabbed at the edges of the circular burns with the towelette, putting some burn cream on the worst of the burns after they seemed clean, before wrapping his forearms up with the gauze snuggly. He didn’t realize his eyes were burning until he looked up at the boy.

He had just turned seven. He was only SEVEN. What had those people been doing to this poor kid? Was this the worst of the damage inflicted on him? Sirius knew that, even if he was able to ask, he wouldn’t get an answer.

He rose to his feet shakily, taking a deep breath and blinking up at the ceiling before looking back down at the boy. He grabbed his jacket and his cap from the bed, fitting the cap on Sammy’s head and handing him his jacket, which he put on almost immediately after it was handed to him. 

He offered Sammy his hand, which the boy tentatively took, and walked out of the room.

Sirius never mentioned it to Sammy or asked questions about how he got the burn scars. Neither did Remus or Shiloh, who he had told as the boys were playing in the sandbox, Draco standing off to one side, a look of disdain on his face. No one could tell whether it was about the sand or the muggle boy. He was obligated to tell them. Sammy was technically their nephew, after all.

Shiloh discovered that Sammy had a problem with food a week before the impending vaccinations for school. 

It had started when she noticed little packages of crackers stashed all around the house. Then there were bags of cookies hidden behind picture frames. Then there were whole tupperware containers full of leftovers hidden in closets and behind bookcases. Shiloh had only noticed these because one of the containers had been left slightly open, and ants had gotten into the house.

She knew she would have to confront him about this eventually, but she didn’t want to make him even more skittish and nervous than he already was by confronting him. She was trying to get Sammy to warm up to her and their family. 

It was only when stashed food started rotting and stinking up the whole house that she acted. 

“Sammy?” she called, knocking on her nephew’s doorframe quietly. Sammy looked up at her from where he was playing with a blob of clay. Shiloh was pretty sure Harry had stolen it from a toy shop. She would deal with that later. “We need to talk, okay?” Sammy nodded. 

Shiloh walked into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and feeling quite awkward. 

“You know we care about you, right?” Shiloh asked. “Of course we do. You’re family, and you’re a really sweet kid. And because we care about you, we’re not going to… take food away or stop feeding you or anything like that. You know?” Sammy didn’t say anything. “So… I’m going to need you to stop stashing food all over the house. It makes the house all smelly and ants get in and really it’s no fun all around. If you’re ever hungry all you have to do is ask and someone will get you something. Or just don’t ask at all. Merlin knows that’s what Padfoot does, I can’t remember the last time we’ve had cheese puffs because that loon is always hoarding them-” Sammy giggled quietly, Shiloh smiling at the sound. 

“So,” Shiloh said. “No more hiding food, yeah?”

“Yes’m,” Sammy said, nodding seriously. Shiloh, trying not to look surprised that her nephew was actually talking, smiled and left the room.

“Oh, and dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Sirius is cooking tonight, so expect a lot of fried food.”

Remus realized Sammy had a fear of needles quickly, as it was fairly obvious. Remus wasn’t sure if Sammy had actually ever been vaccinated- he wasn’t even a hundred percent sure Harry had been given his shots. 

Remus and Sirius had taken the day off of work to take the children to the doctor. Shiloh, regretfully, hadn’t been able to get away from work because of how busy she was and how the work would pile up if she left for even an hour, so that left Remus on doctor duty.

He wasn’t a fan.

Sammy didn’t even seem to understand what was going on. All he knew was that he was going to be given a dose of three different medicines so he could go to school. No one had bothered to tell him how those medicines were administered, because they didn’t want him to panic. 

Sammy had to get the shots in his thigh because of his age and how skinny his arms were. It was clear he didn’t much appreciate having to drop his pants in front of a random old woman - though he didn’t voice his complaints - but he did it anyway. 

Remus had been expecting a lot of things from his newest charge when he was getting his shots. He had expected tears, screaming, perhaps a tantrum- though Sammy didn’t really seem like one to throw a tantrum. What he wasn’t expecting was for the boy to pass out as soon as the needle pierced his skin. 

The doctor assured him it was perfectly normal and it happened a lot, not to worry, he probably was just not expecting it. Sammy came to five minutes later, Remus helping him sit up and pressing a paper cup of cold water to his lips. By that point Harry was already done with his shots- he and Sammy had different doctors- and was waiting in the waiting room for Remus to sign Sammy out. 

Remus was reluctant to let the boy walk on his own after his little accident, but after seeing he didn’t so much as sway when Remus helped him stand up from the bed, his worries faded. 

After they had gotten their shots, they decided to get ice cream. Harry and Sirius ordered identical chocolate covered monstrosities with various toppings drenched in syrup. Remus opted for a simple vanilla cone. Sammy, after being told he could order whatever he wanted, asked for a bowl of strawberry ice cream, which he scarfed down eagerly. Since Sammy had used his words to ask for what he wanted instead of just pointing it out- something he knew Harry had been working with him on- he ordered him an extra one.

Despite his two words being turned into pincushions, as Sirius had so eloquently stated, it had been a good day and, by the time school started, none of the adults could remember what life was like before little Sammy Willows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think! What's your opinions on Sammy? Also does anyone have any ideas for ship names? The pairings being: SiriusxWill, ShilohxRemus, HarryxFenix, and SammyxColin


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. I know my updates are getting a bit far in between. School is hectic. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.

“I’m not sure if I like school anymore,” Harry groaned, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He sat at the table, drinking a glass of cranberry juice while the adults went about cooking breakfast and getting the morning chores done before work. Sammy yawned in response, face resting on his crossed arms, cap hanging off the side of his head. 

“Harry, scrambled or fried?” Sirius called.

“Scrambled.”

“Sammy?” Sammy grunted something unintelligible. Since it only had one syllable, Sirius assumed it meant fried, and went about cooking the eggs. Sammy still didn’t talk much, but it was better than when he first arrived. He didn’t talk to the adults a lot, besides general pleasantries like ‘thanks’ or ‘goodbye’ or ‘good morning’, though the adults did hear Sammy talking to Harry about the books they were reading together sometimes. 

Sirius set two plates of eggs, fried tomatoes, toast, and sliced grapefruit in front of the two boys. Then he set about cleaning up the breakfast dishes, munching on an apple as he did.

“What’s with all the food, Uncle Padfoot?” Harry asked, chewing on a slice of toast drowsily. “Usually we just eat toast. Besides pancake day. 

“First day of school!” Sirius said, voice far too cheerful for the early hour. “Gotta get all your… dammit, what’s the word?” Sirius asked. Shiloh whacked him upside the head with the magazine she seemed to carry around at all times now before replying,

“Nutrients.”

“Nutrients! The nurse said it was very important!” He finished up the last of the breakfast dishes, throwing away his apple core and walking towards the front door. “See you after school, boys! Oh, and put your plates in the sink when you’re done eating, please!” He grabbed his leather jacket from the coat tree, hand hovering over the door knob, before stopping. “I feel like I’m forgetting something.”

“You don’t have any trousers on, Sirius,” Remus said, exasperated. Harry looked at his uncle; he was indeed only wearing an old ACDC shirt, his jacket, and black boxer shorts with little red hearts on them. 

“Ah, yes,” Sirius said. “It would seem you are correct.” He proceeded to dash up the stairs to change into a pair of trousers. He ran back down with a pair of black jeans on. “Oh, and you probably won’t be seeing me this evening. I’m going on a date with Will and staying over at his place after. Try not to burn the house down.”

“I think the chances of us burning the house down are lower with you gone, Uncle Padfoot,” Harry said. Sirius adopted a mock-offended look on his face.

“My own family, turning against me!” he said, shaking his head. 

“Remember to put up a silencing charm so you don’t wake up Will’s neighbors!” Remus called. Sirius turned bright red, turned around and left the house, flipping off his best friend over his shoulder, Remus and Shiloh cackling in his wake. Sammy just looked confused. He gave Harry a questioning look.

“Don’t worry about it, Sammy,” Harry said. “I tend to just ignore them.”

Remus dropped the boys off at exactly seven thirty, walking each child to their respective classroom. He dropped off Harry first, since it was closest to the exit. The classroom was covered in art projects from previous grades, a white board and a black board on each side of the room. There were singular desks with little pockets on the bottom for books, pushing together to form tables. The classroom was about half full, and Sirius guided Harry over to the desk with his name on it, placed next to someone named Jeremy Jensen and Fenix Inkwood…

He sends a silent ‘good luck’ to the teacher. 

As he was trying to leave with Sammy, the teacher approached him. She was a short, plump woman with curly golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had cherry-red round framed glasses- similar to Harry’s- and a mouth coated in bright pink lipstick. Her name tag said Joy Ables. 

“Hi!” the woman said cheerfully. “My name is Miss. Ables. What’s your name?”

“Remus Lupin,” Remus said pleasantly.

“I don’t believe I have anyone with the surname Lupin in my class...” the woman said.

“That’s because he’s my ward. Sort of. Harry Potter. The one with the black hair and the glasses.”

“Ah,” the woman said. “Is he sick? He looks terribly pale and skinny… I just want to know, in case he has any emergency medication?”

“Oh, no, his growth was stunted by malnutrition. His previous living situation wasn’t the best,” Remus said. 

“I see. Is there anything we need to worry about? Any… triggers, or anything?”

“Uh… not that I know of. Maybe just… No enclosed spaces. No closets, no going under the bleachers, stuff like that. Just in case,” Remus said. “And make sure he eats until he’s full. Other than that… I don’t think so.”

“Alright, then!” the woman said cheerfully. “It was nice meeting you.” Remus nodded, guiding Sammy to his first grade class. There, he went through the same process with Sammy’s teacher. Why he was so skinny. Remus asking her not to make him take off his jacket or his cap, because he didn’t feel safe without them. Remus tells her that he doesn’t talk much at home, and doesn’t talk at all around strangers, as far as they know. Asking that she please make sure he ate his fill at lunch. 

And then he left, leaving the two boys to their classes.

Harry quickly grew bored of school. 

They did introductions first, which was… awkward. But it turned out Fenix was in his class, so at least he wouldn’t be alone. 

After that, the first thing they were introduced to was second grade math. Maths was definitely not Harry’s favorite subject, but he was at least confident in the fact that he could probably handle the basic addition and subtraction. 

The teacher handed out sheets with twenty problems on them, saying she would like everyone to finish them before class was over so she could see what level everyone was on. Harry was done before everyone else, having all the questions completed in about four minutes. He walked over to the teacher’s desk, setting it face-down next to her. The teacher looked at him dubiously, picking up the paper and scanning the problems, her eyes widening slightly. She pulls out a pink marker, leaving twenty little check marks and a 100 on the top of the paper. 

“Well done, Mr. Potter,” Miss. Ables said. “Quite impressive.” Harry smiled, taking the paper. It felt good not to have to fail exams purposely anymore.

“Do you mind if I read a book until everyone is done?” he asked.

“Absolutely. There are books in that shelf over there-”

“I brought my own,” Harry said. “It’s in my bag.”

“Go ahead, then,” Miss. Ables said. Harry smiled at the woman before going back to his seat and pulling out his new book. It was a nonfiction book about the legal system. Sirius had bought him one when the shipment had come in the day before. He said it seemed like a boring book and he just knew his godson would love it. 

“Bring up your papers, please,” Miss. Ables said pleasantly. There was a shifting of chairs and desks as everyone in the room rose to do as the teacher said. Fenix and Jeremy retook their seats beside Harry, Fenix poking him in the arm with his pencil when it seemed Harry was too lost in his book to notice it was time to start paying attention. Harry sighed, putting the book in the container on the bottom of his desk.

The rest of the day was spent with Harry listening to Fenix rant on about The Beatles. He was learning far more than what he had been in that class, at the very least. They both agreed that Harry - and Draco, if he was available - would be going to Fenix’s flat after school to listen to some of The Beatles songs on vinyl. Apparently it was much better. 

The bell rang and the last class of the day - Science, where they mainly sang silly songs about the water cycle - ended, Harry hurrying to grab his backpack. He had to pick up Sammy from his first grade class.

“Mr. Potter, a word please,” Miss. Ables voice said. Harry groaned internally, turning around to face the blonde woman. 

“Yes ma’am?”

“I noticed you weren’t paying attention in class,” Miss. Ables said. “I try not to punish students with detention on their first day, but if this happens again a detention will have to take place. You are here to learn, not talk with your friend.”

“Yes ma’am,” Harry said respectfully. 

“Alright then. Go home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Potter.” Harry nodded, walking out of the room and toward Sammy’s classroom a few rooms over. Sammy was waiting for him just outside the classroom, cap firmly in place and trademark leather jacket wrapped around his thin frame, like he was wishing for it to swallow him whole. 

“Hey, Sammy,” Harry said. Sammy’s head shot up and he quickly walked over to the other boy, sticking close to his side. Sammy was around Harry’s height, on the cusp of being taller - something that irked Harry to no end, because couldn’t SOMEONE be shorter than him for once?! - so he couldn’t really hide behind the older boy, but that didn’t stop him from trying. “You wanna get out of here?” Sammy nodded, and Harry led him over to the entrance of the school, sitting out on a bench so they could wait for the car. They didn’t know who would be picking them up, but it would probably be Remus, since he was the one who dropped them off. 

“You alright, Sammy?” Harry asked. Sammy shrugged. “What’s on your mind?”

“I don’ like them boys,” Sammy replied. 

“Did they do something? Were they mean to you?” Harry asked, concerned. Sammy shrugged. “C’mon, Sammy, you have to use your words, remember?”

“I don’t wanna talk ‘bout it,” Sammy said. 

“That’s fine. We won’t then. So,” Harry said. “What’d you learn at school today?”

Sammy began talking more and more over the next few months. It was mainly reserved for family, as he steadfastly refused to speak around people he didn’t know, but they were working on it, and the progress they had already made with the boy was incredible. 

Harry had detentions almost every day. Which was expected. He just couldn’t focus in that class. It was just so BORING. The only thing that made it bearable was that Fenix was with him, but, as smart and intuitive as Fenix was, he had to pay attention every now and then too. 

Miss. Ables thought Harry had ADHD. She recommended he be tested. Sirius flat out refused. He knew the kid didn’t have ADHD; he had no problem with his lessons with Flitwick the summer prior. He just wasn’t being challenged enough. 

September came and went, and soon it was October, and they were thinking about Halloween costumes.

“I wanna be a Jedi. Fenix says he’s gonna make a wookie costume. I’m gonna try and get Draco to dress up as Princess Leia. Maybe if I tell him that’s how male muggles dress...”

Sirius, who didn’t understand Star Wars and probably never would (“I just don’t see the POINT, Remus! Who are these Jedi, and why can they do wandless magic?”) decided to not contribute to this conversation. 

“What do you wanna be, Sammy?” Sirius asked, cutting his steak into dozens of little pieces. 

“Dunno,” Sammy said, sipping on a glass of water. “What do you think?”

“Hmm...” Sirius said. “You’d make a cool scarecrow.” Shiloh looked at him as if he was a genius. “What?” Sirius asked nervously. 

“You will be Toto!” Shiloh declared. Harry’s eyes lit up in a way Sirius only saw when he got a new book. A sort of manic glee that honestly frightened the man a bit. 

“Screw Jedis! I wanna be the Wicked Witch of the West!” Harry said. “Draco can be the good witch! And Fenix… Fenix can be the lion!”

“I guess that leaves me as the tin man,” Remus said resignedly. Sammy and Sirius stared at the other occupants of the room as if they had lost their mind- always a very real possibility. 

“It’s a Wizard of Oz thing,” Shiloh said. She went on to explain Wizard of Oz, Sammy looking a little put out when he realized his character didn’t have a brain. Sirius was resigned to the fact that he was now a dog named Toto. 

Later that night, after everyone had showered and retired to their bedroom, Harry migrated over to Sammy’s with the book The Wizard of Oz tucked under his arm. Sammy was already sitting in their usual spot, sat on a pillow in front of the bookshelf. Harry smiled at his pseudo little brother, sitting next to him and opening the book across their knees, tracing the words with his finger so Sammy could read along. It was about halfway through the third chapter when they retired for the night.

“Harry?” Sammy asked. Sammy was rolled up in his usual leather burrito over the covers. He still refused to be without his jacket, so Shiloh just spelled the thing clean every morning instead of fighting the boy about it. 

“Yeah?” Harry said, leaning against the doorframe. Sammy burrowed further in his burrito.

“Do you… do you think ‘m a fool?” he asked quietly. 

“What?!” Harry asked incredulously. “No! Of course not! Why would you even think that?!”

“Them boys at school think ‘m a fool ‘cause I don’t talk much,” Sammy said. For a moment, Harry swore he saw red, before he drew in a deep breath to compose himself.

“Those boys are the dumb ones just because they said something that mean to you. Not you, Sammy.”

“But… but what if I am a fool?” Sammy said. “They got me in special classes and stuff and I talk different than everyone else an’ Auntie Shi’s always tellin’ me I gotta have better graham crackers-”

“Grammar,” Harry corrected gently. 

“See!”

“I like your version better,” Harry said. “And the only reason you talk differently than the people here is because you weren’t raised here. You said you were from Tennessee, right?” Sammy nodded. “Well there you have it.”

“But what about the special classes?” Sammy asked miserably. “Them kids say they only put the dumbasses in my classes-”

“Language, Samuel Willows,” Harry said. 

“Sorry.”

“You’re only in special classes until you get caught up with the other kids,” Harry promised. “Then you’ll be in regular glasses like everyone else. And I know that you’re smart.”

“How?” Sammy asked dubiously. 

“You taught yourself the alphabet from Sesame Street. SESAME STREET. And in your situation? That’s pretty impressive, Sammy.”

“How come you're so much smarter than everyone else?” Sammy asked. 

“I don’t know,” Harry said. “I learn quickly, I guess. And once I learned to read I just… kept reading. It was the only thing I could do back at my old place besides clean.” Harry shrugged. “I guess you pick up a thing or two when you read an entire library.” Sammy giggled, and Harry smiled at the sound. “But yeah. You’re really smart Sammy. You are in no way a fool.” Harry left the room, closing the door quietly behind him, before leaning with his back against the door, his fists clenched. 

He walked over to Remus and Shiloh’s room, before turning on his heel when he felt the remnants of a silencing charm - something he had taught himself to look out for so he didn’t walk in on his guardians in situations that would give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

He turned towards Sirius’s room, opening the door without knocking. Will - who had taken to sleeping over a lot lately - and Sirius were both asleep, Sirius wrapped around Will’s front like a koala. It would seem kind of cute to most, if not for the fact that it was romance and romance was cheesy and disgusting and unnecessary to the eight year old. 

“Sirius!” Harry called. Sirius groaned, burying his head in Will’s chest, Will’s arms tightening around him slightly. “Sirius!” Harry said again, and Sirius groaned and sat up. 

“Prongslet?” he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What’s going on?”

“Some boys at school are bullying Sammy,” Harry said, and THAT caught Sirius’s attention, all traces of sleep gone. 

“They hurt our boy?” 

“They make fun of him. I don’t think they hurt him,” Harry said. “Sammy asked me if I thought he was stupid, and said the boys at school called him dumb since he’s in some special classes so he can catch up and because he doesn’t talk at school.”

“Hey, babe!” Sirius said, jostling Will’s shoulder. Will sighed, sitting up slightly, eyes bleary.

“Yes, love?”

“I need to use your phone in the morning,” Sirius said.

“Why?” Will asked suspiciously. 

“Someone’s bullying Sammy,” Sirius said. Nemo’s eyes darkened slightly. 

“Feel free,” he said. Sirius smiled, pecking his partner on the lips before turning back to his godson. 

“Thanks for telling me, Harry,” Sirius said. “I’ll let Moony and Shi know in the morning and we’ll get everything sorted out. You go ahead and go to bed.”

“Okay, Uncle Padfoot,” Harry said, turning around to leave the room. “Love you!”

“Love you too, Prongslet!”

It was going to be a very interesting conversation with the school tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think! Your comments are my inspiration!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was away from my computer because Im always so busy during the summer. So sorry!

Sirius told Shiloh and Remus the next morning. Shiloh looked red with fury, and though Remus showed no outward signs of anger, his amber eyes seemed to glow slightly in a way Sirius hadn’t seen since The Incident in seventh year. The adults all decided they would take off work that day - besides Will, who was meant to be taking off anyway so he could get some supplies for Poppy - to have a nice, long talk with the headmaster of the school.

Will drove everyone, deciding to pick up Fenix on the way. Once they arrive at the school, everyone gets out instead of just the children, Will hurrying to follow them so they don’t end up murdering someone. 

It’s a short walk to the front office, a woman with graying hair showing them the way. Once they were in the office, they stated their business and the receptionist led the way to the headmaster’s private office.

The headmaster was a middle aged man with dark red hair that was graying at the temples and orange freckles. His eyes were a muddy brown. His nose was crooked, as if it had been broken many times, and it looked as if his eyes were slightly uneven. Although not particularly pleasant to look at, he had a calming and fair air about him and Will immediately understood why he was the headmaster of the school.

“How can I help you, sirs?” the headmaster said. “And ma’am,” he added quickly upon seeing Shiloh. 

“It’s been brought to our attention that our kid is being bullied,” Shiloh said. 

“Who is the child in question?” the headmaster asked.

“Samuel Willows. My name is Shiloh Willows. This is my partner, Remus Lupin, and our friends William Rowes and Sirius Black. Remus, Sirius and Will are all either his other guardians or emergency contacts.” 

“I see,” the headmaster said. “Do you mind telling me the situation?”

“Well. We have another boy that lives with us, Harry Potter- he’s Sirius’s godson, and we’re helping to raise him. He woke us up in the middle of the night to tell us that someone was calling Sammy stupid because he doesn’t talk-”

“I’m sorry, he doesn’t talk?”

“He doesn’t like talking in public settings. He’s very… shy. Anyway, they’re calling him stupid because he’s shy and he’s in special classes to help him catch up with everyone else. We’d like this to be dealt with immediately.” Shiloh crossed her arms over her chest, showing that there was no room for argument. 

“Of course! We do have a no bullying policy at this school, you know… Let me just send someone down to get Mr. Willows, he can tell me who’s been doing this, and everything can be sorted out...” the headmaster said hurriedly. “Lucy!” he called. They hear the muffled clicking of heels on carpeted flooring, the receptionist appearing in the doorway. “Could you please send someone to get Samuel Willows? First grade hallway.” The receptionist nodded, disappearing to complete her given task. 

Sammy walked into the room a few minutes later, looking nervous and frazzled. His jacket sleeves were rolled up to his wrists, an inch or so below where his burn scars began, and he was fidgeting with his fingers. Sammy made a bee-line for Shiloh, Shiloh taking his hand and rubbing circles on his knuckles. 

“Is there anywhere we can go that we can talk to him alone?” Shiloh asked. “I just don’t know if he’ll talk if there’s anyone he doesn’t know in here...”

“Oh, yes, of course,” the headmaster said. “I’ll step out of the room, then...”

Once the headmaster was gone and the door was shut securely behind him, all of the adults focused their attention on Sammy. 

“What’s goin’ on, Auntie Shi?” Sammy asked. “I don’t think y’all are s’posed to be here till three-ish...”

“Well,” Shiloh said. “A little bird told me someone was being mean to you, so we decided to talk to the headmaster about it. Only problem is, we don’t know who it is that’s calling you names.” 

“What’s the headmaster gonna do?” Sammy asked.

“He’s just going to make sure those boys in your class stop picking on you,” Shiloh said.

“Oh. Really, it’s only one boy, and then the other boys repeat him ‘cause they think they sound cool or somethin’,” Sammy said. “His name is Kyle. I can’t remember his last name. He’s real mean lookin’, though, so you’ll know him when you see him.”

“Alright. Thank you, Sammy,” Shiloh said. 

“Can I stay with y’all till you leave?” he asked. “All we’re doin’ in class right now is playtime anyways. I reckon I won’t be missed.”

“Alright, you can stay… but only until this meeting is over! We might be here for a bit, so do you need anything?”

“Can I use the commode?” 

“The what?” Sirius said.

“The commode.”

“What is that?”

Sammy sighed. “Can I use the… what do you people call it? The loo.”

“You call it a commode?” Sirius looked lost. 

“Yep.”

“Sammy, just go use the bathroom, sweetie,” Shiloh said, sounding tired. Sammy nodded, disappearing through the door.

“Who the hell calls a toilet a commode?” Sirius asked. Shiloh who, miraculously, didn’t have her magazine, flicked Sirius on the forehead. 

“Language.”

An hour later after informing the headmaster of the bully’s name and after Sammy had used the loo, they were gathered back in the headmaster’s office, Sammy’s family on one side, and Kyle’s family on the other.

Kyle’s family consisted of a large woman of average height with mousy brown hair named Karen. She looked like the female version of Peter Pettigrew. Her eyes were round and watery, her lips coated in a generous amount of bright purple lipstick, and frizzy hair that stuck up in all directions. Next to her was a rather short, pale and skinny man that introduced himself as Kevin. He wasn’t very remarkable looking, dressed in a light blue jumpsuit; it was obvious he had been pulled from work.

“My Kyle would do nothing of the sort! He’s such a well behaved boy!” the woman kept insisting. Her voice was high-pitched and grating, and it made Sirius want to stab himself in the ears. Repeatedly. 

“Sammy is not a liar!” Shiloh said. “He wouldn’t say something like this unless it was true.”

“You don’t know that!” Karen snapped. “Everyone knows the boy’s history! It was obvious he would be a troublemaker from the start, accusing perfectly good, normal boys of things they didn’t do!”

“What do you mean, normal?” Sirius demanded, looking like he was a second from standing up. 

“The boy doesn’t even talk! He wears his jacket constantly and pitches a fit if someone asks him to take it off! I know, my son tells me all about him!” Karen said. “Not to mention about the fact that he’s being raised by a fairy-” she gestured to Sirius, who clenched his jaw “a black-” she gestured to Will, who looked like he would rather be doing anything else but having this conversation “a slut who’s not even married-” all of the men in the room tensed up, like they were prepared to brawl with this woman; Shiloh just scowled “and this sad excuse of a man!” She waved a hand at Remus. “If you ask me, they shouldn’t even be fit to care for the boy!”

“Enough!” the headmaster said. “We are here to be civil and discuss repercussions for your son’s actions, Miss. White, not throw insults!” Karen opened her mouth as if to speak again only for the headmaster to cut her off. “And yes, we do know it was your son! There have been several students saying he was bullying Mr. Willows, as well as others! I was going to let you discuss your son’s punishment, but I’m beginning to think it was a waste of my time to begin with! So I will take matters into my own hands! Your son will have a three day suspension! Now, both of you will take your children home. Now get out of my office!” Sammy and his guardians scrambled to do so.

“Merlin, those three were like the Unholy Trinity!” Remus complained as they walked across the parking lot.

“I forgot how much I hate that word,” Sirius sighed. 

“What? Fairy?” Remus asked. Sirius nodded, grimacing. Remus’s eyes lit up in understanding and he clapped Sirius on the back consolingly. 

“How did she know, anyway?” he asked. “I mean, it’s not like I’m wearing a rainbow flag or something.”

“It could’ve been any number of things,” Remus said thankfully. “It could have been someone stereotyping you because you’re scrawny… could’ve been how long your hair is… could’ve been because you were sitting in Nemo’s lap… Anything, really.” 

“Shut up, Moons,” Sirius said, face slightly red. “There weren’t any extra chairs.”

“You could’ve just asked for one,” Will pointed out. “That’s what the she-devil did.” Sirius gave him a betrayed look. “Awww, you know I’d be a chair for you every day if it made you happy, love,” he cooed. Remus made exaggerated gagging noises. 

“I was so close to punching that woman,” Sirius said. “She called Shiloh a slut! And she made fun of Nemo!”

“What’s a slut?” Sammy asked. 

“A really, really bad word that you don’t need to be saying,” Shiloh said. “Don’t ever call anyone a slut, okay? It doesn’t matter if they’re a boy or a girl, or if you’re joking or not. It’s offensive, and you shouldn’t say it, okay?”

“Alright,” Sammy said. “We gonna pick up Harry?”

“No, Fenix’s mum is picking them up and taking them to the record store,” Sirius said. “We’re supposed to meet up with them in a few hours.”

“What we gonna get from the record store?” Sammy asked, climbing into the backseat of the car and sitting in between Remus and Sirius. 

“Music. Do you like music?”

“I like Waylon and Willie!” Sammy said.

“I… have no idea who those people are.”

“It’s country music, Uncle Padfoot,” Sammy said. 

“That’s probably why. I usually listen to rock. ACDC, The Rolling Stones, Queen, Kiss, sometimes The Kinks...”

“Didn’t you go to one of ACDC’s shows with James?” Remus asked.

“Yeah, actually. God, we got in so much trouble with McGonagall...”

“I think I remember that. The school was talking about it for weeks and McGonagall wouldn't stop glaring at you!” Nemo said. 

“We should invite Minnie over some time,” Sirius said. “She can meet Harry and Sammy.” The rest of the car nodded, Sirius rolling down the window as Will started the car- just in case. 

A few hours later, everyone was at the record store, Fenix showing Harry all of the records from The Beatles. Draco had not been able to make it; they had asked him if he wanted to attend, but he said he had lessons. 

Fenix was telling him all about one particular record when Harry heard something that stopped him in his tracks. It was a man’s voice, deep and soulful, and it rang across the shop.

Harry drifted away from his friend and towards the front desk, past where Sirius and Remus were arguing about whether ACDC or Queen was better. Shiloh was nowhere to be seen, and Sammy was in the back of the shop, examining a country music disc. 

“What is that?” Harry asked the lady at the front desk. The woman looked down at him.

“What’s what?”

“The- the song that’s playing. What is it?”

“That, my young friend, is Elvis Presley, the king of rock and roll. The song that’s playing as we speak is called Can’t Help Falling In Love. You like it?”

“It’s incredible!” Harry exclaimed, voice squeaky. “I- that- MERLIN.” The lady’s eyes widened slightly.

“You better be careful when you say phrases like that,” the woman warned. Harry stared at her, confused. She rolled her sleeve down, clearly trying to look casual, and revealed a wand holster strapped to her wrist. “Name’s Jane.”

“N-nice to meet you,” Harry said. “My- my name’s Harry.” The woman snorted.

“Oh, kiddo, I know who you are. That little scar on your head makes it impossible not to know who you are,” Jane said. “Not to mention Sirius Black is here.” 

“I- Oh.” Harry still seemed to be in shock. 

“How ‘bout this. You like Elvis. I’ll give you a CD for free with some of his greatest hits on it. Call it a thank you for getting rid of ol’ Red Eyes.”

“That- that would be awesome,” Harry said breathily. “I- Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s not a problem, short stuff,” 

Harry couldn’t seem to find the words to defend himself, instead walking over to where Fenix was now chatting quietly with Sammy. Fenix had learned and accepted long ago that Sammy wasn’t comfortable talking to anyone outside of his pseudo family, but that didn’t stop him from telling the younger boy increasingly ridiculous stories in the hopes of getting a giggle or two out of him.

“Fenix Fenix Fenix Fenix!” Harry said, bouncing excitedly. Fenix and Sammy turned to look at him, both of their faces a mix between confused and amused. 

“Yeah, Harry?” Fenix said.

“I heard this really amazing song and- and then the lady at the desk gave me- and- and-” He suddenly flopped down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling happily. Sammy sat cross-legged next to him, his cap tilting over his eyes slightly as he stared at his brother. Fenix merely rolled his eyes fondly, more than used to his best friend’s antics. 

“Well, what did you get?” Fenix demanded.

“Some bloke named Elvis! He sounded amazing!” Harry said, handing the CD to Fenix. Fenix examined the case.

“Hmm. Never listened to Elvis much, but if you like him I like him,” Fenix informed his friend, handing him back the CD. Harry smiled up at him.

“Oh, are we all just going to sit on the floor now?” Shiloh asked, walking over. Harry shook his head, he and Sammy standing up. “Well, are you boys almost done? Nemo’s at the house cooking dinner for all of us, and if you don’t hurry it’ll get cold.”

“Nemo’s home?” Harry asked. “Shouldn’t he be at Hogwarts by now? I thought he had to stock up the nurse’s potion store?”

“The shipment won’t be in till later tonight, so he had to stay a little later than originally planned,” Shiloh informed him. “Fenix, will you mother be alright with you staying for dinner?”

“I doubt she’ll care,” Fenix said.

“Well, ask her anyway, just to be sure,” Shiloh said. Fenix nodded.

“Let’s get going, then. Harry, go get your uncles, please,” Shiloh said, pointing over to Remus and Sirius, who were glaring at each other, clearly having not come to an agreement on who was the best band.

After stopping at Fenix’s house to ask his mother if he could stay for dinner, the group headed back to the house. Nemo ended up making calzones, which were so cheesy that when you cut them in half they separated with stretched webs of cheese between them. Harry thought it was glorious. There was sliced pepperoni and ham in the calzones - sans Sammy, who found pepperoni too spicy and ham too salty - and, instead of putting the sauce in the breading, they instead decided to dip them in small bowls of marinara sauce. 

After dinner Harry decided that his best friend would be staying the night. He consulted no adults while making this decision. Fenix and Harry ended up making a huge pillow and blanket fort in the living room, dragging the old boombox into the living room and listening to it until the adults said it was time to go to bed. Sammy, preferring to sleep in his own bed rather than the makeshift tent, slept in his own room. Fenix nodded off shortly after the adults told them to go to bed, Harry deciding to stay up a few more hours with a book on protective runes, until he finally gave in to the pull of sleep shortly after Will left the house to pick up his potion shipment. 

A few days later, after Harry had read the book cover to cover, Sammy found himself going to school with a string tied around his neck, on it which hung at least ten small squares of wood with various protective runes carved into them. He figured, since his little brother was a muggle and Harry wouldn’t always be around him, he could use all the protection he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and tell me what you think.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor character death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but I finally got it up! Hope you enjoy!

The happiness that Harry had been revelling in since Sirius was granted custody of him all came crashing down one cold December evening. It was Christmas break, and Draco, Fenix, Sammy and Harry were playing at the park under the watchful, orb-like eyes of Dobby, Draco’s House-Elf. Harry’s guardians were too busy to come, as they were trying to balance decorating the house for Christmas and all of their other jobs, and Fenix’s mother never seemed to be home anymore or have time for her son every since the hours at her job had become more demanding, so their babysitter was Dobby. 

They were cleaning out the sandbox, Harry using his magic often to shovel more piles of snow out of the box when he thought no one was looking. They had come to an agreement that they would create the biggest sand castle ever and then make a giant snow man to guard it after they were done. What they didn’t count on was the sand being hard and icy, damp with snow and almost impossible to shovel- what little sand they did manage to shovel came up in unrelenting clumps, impossible to mold. 

“Any way you can use your magic to fix this, Harry?” Fenix asked, sitting on the edge of the box.

“Afraid not. Don’t know how to do that. Hmm...” While the three older boys started debating over what they could do to fix the sand castle situation, Sammy began picking up piles of snow in his mittened hands - he refused to wear gloves, only mittens - and packed them into a circular hill in the middle of the sand box. Harry’s eyes lit up when he saw what his little brother was doing. “Sammy, you’re a genius!” Harry said happily, hurrying over to help his brother mold little tiers out of the snow. While Fenix and Harry worked on the castle - they were the best at making them - Draco and Sammy started on the snow man. Draco still didn’t care for muggles, and he probably never would, but he liked Sammy well enough to work with him. 

Soon, the snow-castle was finished, little towers of carefully molded snow rising up a few feet. There were little square indentions in the structure that they called windows, Harry putting little globs of black, moist soil from deep under the snow to make it look realistic. They had no flags, so they took the few leaves that were still green from the bushes that lined the perimeter of the parker and put them on the towers. 

The snow man was taller than any of them - Harry didn’t want to know how they had gotten it to that height, considering it was a good two feet taller than Draco. It had a scarf with the Malfoy family crest embroidered in it as well as Harry’s snow jacket, which Sammy had stolen about halfway into their castle building. It had eyes made out of pebbles and a smile made out of blueberries, which Shiloh had sent them off with a little pouch of in case they wanted something to snack on while they were playing. It didn’t have a nose, but none of the boys really cared. 

Once that was done, they went on to having a snowball fight, splitting into two teams; Fenix and Draco vs. Sammy and Harry. Fenix and Draco were not very pleased with this arrangement, as their relationship was mainly loud arguing and death glares and passive aggressive comments on a good day. They would really rather not even be in the general vicinity of each other, but they were both friends with Harry, so they dealt with it. 

After an hour of throwing tightly packed snowballs at each other, Sammy’s being the most painful - to absolutely no one’s surprise; he was the youngest and the skinniest, but he was by far the most athletic - Harry decided it was time to go home. And so the group went, cheeks and noses a ruddy red from the frosty wind, gloves and mittens coated in white powder. Harry was shivering in nothing but a tin jumper, snow jacket still tightly wrapped around the snowman. 

When the four children stepped into the house, Harry immediately ducked down to help Sammy untie the laces on his boots, something he had gotten into the habit of doing since Sammy had yet to master tying and untying his shoes. He then went about helping Sammy brush the snowflakes off of his leather jacket, since he knew Sammy wouldn’t want to take it off to change into dryer clothes. He then kicked off his own shoes and led the group into the living room, where Sirius was pacing normally and Will was violently fluffing a pillow. 

“Hi, Uncle Padfoot!” Harry said, rubbing his hands together to bring the warmth back into them. “Where’s Auntie Shi and Uncle Moony?”

“They’re upstairs,” Sirius said, sounding nervous. 

“Oh, okay. When did Nemo get here? I thought he wasn’t coming till tomorrow,” Harry   
said, sitting on the couch next to Will. 

“Harry… we need to talk,” Sirius said, fidgeting nervously. 

“About what- oh. Wait, no, I don’t need this conversation, I read a bunch of anatomy books, I already know how that works-”

“What? No! But, now that I think about it, we need to be having that conversation soon-”

“One thing at a time, love,” Will reminded him.

“Right! Sorry. Um, Harry, I don’t really know how to tell you this...” He looked at Will helplessly. 

“It’s about your snake,” Nemo said. 

“Is she sick?” Harry asked. “I know she’s been acting really tired all week. I figured she was coming down with something- is that why Nemo came over early? Is she okay?” When he looked over at Fenix and Draco, it was to faces of dawning realization, like they knew something he didn’t. Sammy just looked confused. 

“Harry… she-”

“Does she need to go to the vet? Maybe I should talk to her, she could tell me what’s making her feel bad. Where is she?” Sirius’s eyes looked rather red and glassy. “Uncle Padfoot?” Sirius didn’t say anything, merely ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath. Will looked like he was at a loss for words. “Uncle Padfoot,” Harry said, voice serious and even. “Where’s Steven?”

“Harry… she’s gone, Prongslet,” Sirius said.

“She left? Do you know where she went?” he demanded, voice adopting a higher pitch. He felt someone grab his hand. He didn’t look to see who it was, but he thought it was Fenix. 

“Harry, that’s not what I… she’s gone, Harry. We found her on the window sill this morning, and she wasn’t moving. We called Will to check and- Harry, I’m so sorry.”

He was confused. More than confused. How could Steven have died, when the snake had greeted him just this morning? It didn’t make any sense. How could the snake he had known most of his life, the snake he had caught food for when she couldn’t, be…

He didn’t want to say it. Didn’t want to think it. That would make it real. 

And then he thought of the logic of the situation, mind shifting over from emotions to facts, easy as flipping a switch. The average garter snake lived to be four to five years old. Harry didn’t know how old Steven was, but he knew that he had known the snake for as long as he could remember. It was completely possible that the snake had simply passed away from natural causes related to age. 

It was easy to disconnect fact from emotion, a sort of disconnected way of thinking that helped separate himself from the situation, and it always helped calm him down and keep a level head. 

Fact: Steven dying was completely plausible.

Fact: He was clutching Fenix’s hand like a life-line.

Fact: Sirius was kneeling in front of him, eyes still glossy and looking worried.

Fact: If he didn’t pull himself together, his godfather was going to start panicking and jumping to conclusions. 

He took another deep breath and looked his godfather in the eyes, hand loosening a bit from its vice-like grip on Fenix’s. 

“Alright,” Harry said, voice carefully neutral. “Are we going to bury her?” he asked. 

“Of course!” Sirius said. “We’d give her nothing less!”

“I should probably go,” Fenix said, releasing Harry’s hand. 

“I’ll have Dobby apparate you to your flat,” Draco offered, fiddling with his apple necklace nervously. “Are you going to be alright, Harry?” he asked before he could stop himself, a flash of concern leaking through his haughty persona. Harry nodded. He felt the couch shift as Fenix stood, squeezing his shoulder briefly before he and Draco left the room. Sammy quickly took his place at Harry’s side. 

“I don’t get it,” Sammy said once he heard the front door swing shut. “What happened to Steven?”

“She went to heaven, Sammy,” Harry said, still staring forward. 

“Why’d she go and do that for?” Sammy asked. “Don’t she like it here? When she comin’ back?” Harry let out a choked sound and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“She didn’t have a choice, Sammy,” Will said. “She was really old, so she had to go. And she won’t be coming back.”

“Oh.” Harry stood up suddenly, marching up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his rush. When he stepped into the guest room, Remus and Shiloh jumped. They were using their wands to make a small mahogany box. His snake lay stiff and straight as a stick on a towel a few feet away. 

“Harry…?” Remus said tentatively. Harry seemed to be frozen in place, staring at the small snake. 

“Steven?” Harry hissed. He walked over to the towel and knelt down beside it. He had to be sure. “Stevie, please wake up.” He stroked a finger over the smooth scales on her head. “Please.” The snake didn’t even twitch. “When are we burying her?” Harry asked, switching back to English. 

“As soon as we’re done with the box,” Shiloh answered. 

“We gotta bury her by the flowers. By those blue primrose flowers. She couldn’t see them, but she always liked the smell,” Harry said.

“We can do that,” Remus said.

“You gotta.”

“We will. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Harry stood up, shuffling his feet for a moment. “I’ll get a shovel, then,” he said quietly.

It was difficult to dig through the frozen ground, especially since Harry didn’t have much strength to do any actual digging. The flower bed was clean of snow and the outside elements, courtesy of a charm put there by Padfoot, but the rest of the yard was not spared. 

It was like trying to spear through a block of solid ice with a plastic spoon- he barely made a dent no matter how hard he tried. By the time everyone came out half an hour later, he was drenched in sweat despite the cold temperatures and his hands were weak and aching. His face was bright red from exertion and his pants and jumper were drenched in snow and flecks of dirt. As soon as Sirius saw him he ran back in the house, returning a moment later with a fluffy snow coat and Sirius’s own leather jacket. By the time Sirius had gotten both over his shoulders, he looked like a leather-clad marshmallow. 

“Don’t know what on earth you were thinking, going outside in this weather… going to take ten years off my life...” Sirius muttered as he zipped up the two jackets and flipped the fur-lined hood of the snow coat over his messy hair. The snow coat was so large that it fell down to just below his knees. It must’ve been Shiloh’s. “Let us dig it, alright?” Sirius said quietly, taking the shovel that had fallen in the snow while he had been attacking his godson with jackets. “Just… just go sit down with Sammy, alright? Just sit down. I think you’re scaring him.” Harry’s jade-green eyes darted over to Sammy, who was huddled up beside Shiloh, clutching her leg. He, too, looked like a marshmallow.

“O-okay,” Harry said, nodding. His teeth were chattering. “Okay.” The sun was dipping slightly on the horizon, a smear of burnt orange appearing on the pale blue sky; it had stopped snowing, and the clouds were floating away. With the lowering sun, the temperature lowered as well.

He walked away from the flower bed, Sammy taking his hand tentatively when he passed him. They took a seat on the top step of the porch, Sammy huddling up to his side and shivering violently. When he started to burrow down into his jacket, cap tipping over his eyes slightly as he hunched his shoulders in, Harry scooped him up and sat him in his lap, undoing the zipper on the snow coat. He zipped the jacket up around his brother so they would both be warmed by the coat, Sammy’s shivering gradually receding. Eventually he burrowed his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and fell asleep, breathing evening out as he dozed lightly.

Harry didn’t sleep. He didn't know when he would sleep again, didn’t know if he ever would, not with the image of his beloved snake’s corpse plaguing his mind.

But he was fine. He would be fine. If only to keep his family from worrying. 

He was fine.

Until he wasn’t.


	33. Chapter 33

This work is officially on hiatus. We'll try and return ASAP, but for now we have other things we must do and other projects that are more demanding than this one. Please be patient, and we'll try and get the next chapter up soon.


	34. New work being posted while this is on hiatus

Sorry, still not a new chapter. Forest Fires will be on hiatus for a while, mainly because we need to brainstorm and also a new work we are working on: This new work is not going to be posted here, as it is a new book that we plan to publish. WE don't want to leave you guys in the dark, however, so when we have the time we'll be posting oneshots on a new book we have. The current focus of the oneshots is avengers, if you want to know. Also, sorry if it ever gets out of charecter---


	35. Chapter 35

WE'RE BACK. Well, Im back. The co-author doesn't really know atm, because she's already got a lot of stuff to work on that i can't help with because writer's block, but I am back! Im re-reading the fic now so i don't make any mistakes, and Ill start posting chapters again soon. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
